Spring's lately days
by Puchii Pyon Pu
Summary: YESH! I FINALLY MADE A DIARY FIC! It's all about Haruna, Haruna, and HARUNA! Why you ask? Cause she's mah favorite character! so here's a sneak peek on what she has been through her daily life! warning.BAD GRAMMAR!
1. Chapter 1

**Me : Hey guys! I've been reading some Diary fics lately and I thought, "Hey! Why not make a diary fic myself?!" and so I did! *tail starts to wiggle***

**KUGE : What about the other fics?!  
**

**Me : Oh that! I'll do that Tomorrow!**

**KUGE : *sweatdrop* -_-**

**Me : Anyway, enjoy the fic!**

**KUGE : *whispers* even though you won't...**

**Haruna : Either Pu-chan nor KUGE owns Inazuma eleven, or me. They only owns the plot of the story.  
**

* * *

Hello there Mr. Diary!

My name is Haruna Otonashi! Nice to meet you!

I just graduated from primary school, so that means I'm... 13 years old! Yeah! How about that?! Tomorrow I'll be transferring to a new school called... um... what was it again? hold on!

"Mom! What school am I transferring again?!" I shouted.

"The Reikku Junior high honey!" she replied.

"Oh! Ok! Thanks mom!"

Sorry about that, I've got a short term memory loss... hehehe, I can easily forget things...

Anyway, back to me!

Let's see, I already wrote my name down, my age to... now what? hmm... oh! I know! I'll tell you about my hobby!Well, I like drawing (although I suck at it), I can sing a little, I'm good at swimming! (I once won a second place trophy in the 4th grade!), I once entered both girls squad and a cheer leading squad (LIKE A BOSS!) ,and I'm a pro on photography!

How about that?!

I'm soooooo talented!

Okay now... what should I write? Hmm...

"Haruna!" a voice called out.

"Yes Onii-chan!" I replied.

"Me, Sakuma, Fudou, and Genda are going to do our homeworks together... So is it okay if you make us some tea later on?" he ask.

"Sure!"

"Thanks Haruna..." he patted my head.

"Anytime Onii-chan!" I winked, and yes, I have a big brother...

His name is Kidou Yuuto (I know that we don't have the same back names, but we're still siblings!), he have a light brown braided hair, he wears a blue colored goggles and he always wear a red cape (I forced him to wear one cause I think he looks like super man in that cape). He's schooling in Reikku junior high and He's pretty popular... the captain of the chest team, a member of the soccer club, The vice president of the student council, The smartest guy in his class, and the Top 10 hotties in his school. He sometimes brings his guy friends to!

Like Sakuma-san! he's my big bro's best friend! he's super nice! he have a cyan colored shoulder length hair, a tan skin, and an eye patch.

I always wonder why did he even have an eye patch in the first place, but every time I ask him, he would wink at me and say, "It's a secret~"

Well secret my ass! Walking around in that eye patch without telling the reason why, what a show off! But I still like him... he's like a second brother to me...

But my Onii-chan is better, he's the best Onii-chan ever! He helps me with my homework, He can cook for me, and and he'l tell every secret with every detail to me and ME! But I wouldn't tell anyone about his secret... Why you ask? Because I can easily forget them!

"Haruna!"

"Yes Onii-chan?"

"Could you please make us some tea now?"

"Of course Onii-chan!" I answered.

And right now, I'm walking to the kitchen to make some tea while writing you... Pretty cool huh?I forgot to tell you that once I wrote a light novel, and I wrote it with my own hand! Literally! So, yeah, I'm a pro on writing too... but I some times make grammar mistakes so, excuse that...

Your probably curious on what I'm doing write now... Well , I am pouring tea while writing you... LIKE A BOSS! YOU SHOULD BE PROUD THAT YOUR BEING WRITE BY A PRO LIKE ME!

"Onii-chan! Open the door!" I screamed.

"Ah, Haruna, Thanks for making us tea..." My Onii-san smiled as he let's me in to his room, I was really happy because I get to enter Onii-chan's room cause it has all the memories we shared together. I saw Sakuma-san and smiled sweetly at him, then I saw Genda-san (Onii-chan's friend) playing his laptop (He's a computer whiz!), he gave me a little wave, so I smiled back.

but my smile turns into a rage face once I see that jerk with the Mohawk hair... Akio Fudou... Oh how I hated that guy so much... He's such a perv...

"Oh, Look what god have sent me today... an Angel with no wings who brings tea for me~" Fudou winked.

"Oh, SHUT UP YOU PERV!" I glared.

"Don't worry Haruna, as long as I'm here, he won't do anything bad to you..." Onii-chan said, trying to calm me down by stroking my hair.

"He better not..." I said still with my death glare on the smirking teen.

"Is she still mad about that _incident_?" Sakuma asked.

"Yup... she's still mad..." Onii-chan replied.

"Is she holding a grudge?" Genda asked.

"Maybe..." I smirked evilly.

Your probably wondering why I'm mad/hate that stinkin' guy. well lemme tell you a story!

_Once upon a time, There was a lovely Princess named Haruna. She went to the river bank with her dearest brother named Kidou. Prince Kidou brought a long some friends too, he brought His friend Prince Sakuma, Prince Genda, And the Evil King Fudou. _

_All Princes and the evil king played soccer on the field with only Princess Haruna Watching them. After a few hours, they all got thirsty. so The great Prince Kidou, and the other Princes decided to buy some juice in the vending machine kingdom, Leaving Princess Haruna alone with the evil king._

_"Hey, Haruna..." The King_ _called to the fair maiden._

_"What?"_

_"Are you gaining any weight?" He asked._

_"Of course I don't!" she stood up, "Like heck I'll gain weight!"_

_"What about your boobs? are your boobs gaining weight milady?" He smirked, making the poor Princess to take a step back to where she is standing, due of scared. But even so, the evil king walks closer to the princess and smacks his palm to her chest area.  
_

_"GYAAAAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU PERVERT?!" She screamed, "HENTAI!" she once again screamed in distress. Until the trio Princes came back with a hand full of juice._

_Her lovely brother then beat the crap out of the evil king and they live happily ever after... The end..._

Isn't it cool that I can write in a italic form? Anyway, back to reality... My brother forced me to hang out in his room for awhile, I was Happy... I was so happy, that I break one of the tea cups.

"What's wrong my little angel?~" Fudou toned.

"Oh, There's nothing wrong with me you demon..." I replied.

"Oh yeah, Haruna, have you filled that school form we gave you?" Genda ask.

"Don't worry, I've already done it..." I replied as I stick my tongue out.

And again, your probably wondering what Genda-san meant by 'we'. Well, like I wrote up above, Onii-chan is the vice president of the student council... Sakuma-san and Fudou-hentai is the student council's secretary (how did a pervert like him become a secretary?) and Genda-san is the student councils exchequer (that's why he alway's checks his laptop every minutes).and they gave me a school form that I have to fill.

"So, remember what you need to do tomorrow?" Sakuma asked for the kazzilion time.

"I know... I know... I got to meet up with the president of the student council and take a little tour around with her... I got it Sakuma-san!" I exclaimed.

"Hehehe, I'm just making sure... right Kidou?" Sakuma turned to his best friend.

"Yup... and remember to be nice to other kids okay Haruna?" Onii-chan said as he pats my head.

"Mou! I will Onii-chan!" I explode, "And why do I have to meet up with the president anyway? can't I take the tour with you instead Onii-chan?"

"No can do Haruna... Onii-chan got an important meeting with the soccer club along with Sakuma, Fudou, and Genda..." Onii-chan reasoned.

"But I don't even know who or what the president looks like!" I whined.

"Well, if you don't want to have a tour with the prez, I could accompany you~" Fudou-hentai said as he embrace his arm around me... Ugh, give me the shivers...

"You know what, I think I'm good..." I faked a smile as I remove his nasty arm away from me.

"Oh, I forgot... here's your new uniform Haruna..." Genda smiled as he give me the school uniform.

"UWAAAAAH! KAWAII!~~" I shrieked. yes, I did shriek. the uniform was so cute! it was a grey sailor out fit with a blue ribbon on it, ah, blue! my favorite color! I took the uniform right way from Genda and bowed to all three gentlemen...

"I'm glad you liked it Haruna..." Onii-chan smiled.

"I don't like the uniform... I LOVE IT!" I jumped, making all four boys chuckle, "What?" I ask in confused.

"Oh, nothing..." all four answered, making me raised an eye brow.

"Anyway, you should be going to bed Haruna... tomorrows a big day..." Onii-chan commanded.

"Aw... It's still 5.30 p.m. Onii-chan! I don't want to go to bed!" I whined.

"Why not?" Onii-chan ask.

"Because Haru-chan here wants to have fun with me tonight~" Fudou winked as he wraps his arms around me.

"GYAAAAH! NO WAY! NO WAY! I'LL GO TO BED NOW! BYE!" I rushed off.

Man! I hate that perv! making sick jokes when I'm there! Blaaah! I'm still 13 for gods sake! Gah! I'm puking inside me right now... well, since I don't want to get caught by Onii-chan, I should go to bed... Sorry if it was short, I'll write more tomorrow after I go to school! I'll be going to bed now Mr. Diary...

Good night :)

Sincerely, Haruna Otonashi.

-xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Good morning Mr. Diary!

Today's the day! I'm going to my new school, Reikku junior high!

Eeeek! I'm so nervous and excited! I'M NER-CITED!

It's like 4.22 a.m. right now, and school starts at 7.30 a.m... Boy, I'm too early... But what the heck! I got an hour or three to prepare myself. but the thing is, I already took a shower and wore my uniform... I already packed my stuff!

Right now, I'm sitting on a sofa next to the dining room. I got nothing better to do so I was like, "Why not write my diary while I wait?". AND SO I DID! XD

I'm practically waiting for either Mom or Onii-chan to wake up cause they're the one who makes breakfast, lunch, and dinner everyday. cause, well... I can't cook...

"I guess I'm too early..." I sighed.

There's nothing to do here! I'm so bored! I want to watch some TV, but if I do, I'll wake Mom and Dad up! and I shouldn't wake them up before they get enough sleep, cause if I did, they'll rage and take my important stuff away from me for a month. LIKE YOU MR. DIARY! I WOULDN'T LET THAT HAPPEN TO YOU OF COURSE!

"Haaah..."

I sighed again, Oh! I just realize! I have an Iphone and Wi-fi! I can watch something in my Ipone with my earphone so it won't make a huss! Yeah! Oh, I am so smart...

I took my Iphone and earphone out of my bag, put both earphone on my ears and I opened youtube. Who wouldn't watch youtube when their bored?

So, I opened youtube and type 'charlieissocoollike' and press enter.

'Charlieissocoollike' is my favorite youtube channel! I mean, this guy is so cute! AND BRITISH! who wouldn't want to date a british guy?!

I then surf the channel to find a video to erase my boredom. and I did find an interesting video that caught my attention. "Balloon animals"

And without thinking twice, I clicked the play button and enjoy the show.

He's good at making balloon animals... and he's good at making a tree too! man! he cracks me up! he's too funny! I tried to hold my laughter, but I couldn't help myself! I let out a small giggle, trying to control myself, good thing no one heard me...

But then I heard footstep coming down from stairs, I hold my breath, due of fear. it's 4.34 a.m. now, and someone's going down the stairs?! I'm totally freaking out! either Mom, Dad, or Onii-chan is walking down the stairs. Mom and Dad's room is upstairs, and so is Onii-chan's. So I'm begging! please let be Onii-chan! please! please!

"Haruna?" A voice called out, I raised my head and Thank god! It's Onii-chan! Yay! ^^

"Rare seeing you up in this time of the morning..." Onii-chan smiled, and I smiled back but bigger. He's already in his uniform... in a white plain polo shirt with a grey colored jacket, black pants, and a red tie (cause he's a third year student. and I'm blue cause I'm a first year). He's not wearing he's goggles, and I can see his whole face, including his eyes... It's been awhile since I see his full face! and he haven't got his hair braided! he looks so HOT! no wonder he made it to the TOP 10 hotties in his school, I think I'm in love with my own brother!

Hehehe~

I'm the luckiest girl in world, having a big brother like him~

I'm not treating him like a god or anything! but I'm just grateful that I have a big brother like him...

"Haruna... Haruna..." Onii-chan called out, bursting my daydream bubble.

"A-ah! Sumimasen Onii-chan! what is it?" I ask.

"What do you want to eat?"

"WAFFLES~" I jumped.

"How many?"

"2 please!and I want both of 'em with syrup too!"

"Okay, Princess Haruna... will do..." Onii-chan giggled.

Ah~ I love it when he calls me princess~

And I love it when he cooks for me! it took awhile for him to cook but it's worth it! he makes the nicest, most tastiest waffles in the world! and I'm not kidding, he cooks like a pro!

"By the way, Why didn't you get your hair braid today Onii-chan?~" I ask.

"I overslept... it's like 5.02 a.m. now... and the third year students take drills in the morning... so we gotta be at school at 6.00 a.m. sharp" he explained.

"What about your goggles?"

"Fudou took it..." he sighed, "Why am I even friends with him?"

I sweatdropped, I guess Fudou-hentai is not only pervy, but he's treats Onii-chan badly too...

"Oh yea... I never asked you, is Reikku junior high fun?" I ask as I sits on a chair in the dinning room.

"You bet, It's really fun... they hold tons of special events, and the teachers are really nice there.."

"The teachers are nice?" I tilted my head.

"Yup... Very nice"

"Oh, okay..."

Okay, end of discussion .

Waiting for my waffles.

Waffles~ Waffles~ Waffles~

"Your waffles ready Haruna!"

What?! the waffles are ready?! that was fast! usually Onii-chan took about 8-12 minutes on making them!

"That was fast!" I exclaim as I walk to the dining room, and guess what I saw?

WAAAAAAAAAAAAFFLEEEEEEEEEEEE SSS! but there's no syrup on it... just some strawberries and vanilla ice cream on the side of the plate.

I WANT A REFUND! I DIDN'T ORDER THIS! WHERE'S MAH SYRUP?!

"Ano, ne Onii-chan, there's no syrup on it..." I complained with a smile.

"We ran out..."

"Aww..."

Oh well, I guess ice cream and strawberries are better than nothing...

"And tell me when your done eating, I'll be waiting for you outside..." Onii-chan said as he picks he's bag up.

"Eh? aren't we waiting for Mom and Dad to wake up so they can drive us to school?" I tilted my heads.

"Nope... they might overslept on us, So, we're going to walk to school..."

Wait... Wha?! Walk to school?! Seriously?! I've never been to Onii-chan's school so I don't know if it's far, or near...

"We're walking to school?!" I ask.

"Don't worry... It's not that far... It's just a few blocks away..." he smiled.

I sighed in relief, a few blocks, but even so, I never saw a school from a few blocks away...

Okay... enough writing... IMMA EAT SOME WAFFLES!

* * *

Okay Mr. Diary! Back to writing!

It's 5.25 a.m. and we're on my way to my new school!

Yay!

Walking~ Walking~ Walking~

And STOP!

Red light, Red light, Red light, Red light, GREEN LIGHT!

YAY!

Walking~ Walking~ Walking~

Ah, who am I kidding... I hate walking...

There's no cars passing down the street... It's so empty...

Okay... We've walked for a FEW blocks and still, nothing... until Onii-chan stopped in front of a BIG building... the building is grey, with white, red, green, yellow and blue stripes. it has a little garden on the front and a nippon (japan) flag. I once past this building when I went grocery shopping.

I raised an eye brow and narrowed my eyes to Onii-chan's.

"What's wrong Haruna?" He ask.

"Why are we stopping?" I ask back.

"What do you mean 'why'? This IS Reikku junior high..."

"E-EEEEEEEH?!" I jumped.

No way! this place, Reikku?! It's so BIG! it's bigger than my primary school building! I thought that this was an office or something!

"Why are you so surprised Haruna?" Onii-chan ask as he raised an eye brow.

"A-ah! Nothing! I'm not surprised or anything! Ehehehehe..." I faked a giggle.

"Well, let's go inside" Onii-chan lead as he walks to the gigantic door, and I followed him right behind.

And when he opened the door, I saw tons of student's with the same uniform that Onii-chan are wearing (there were girls to, but they're uniforms wears a pink ribbon. unlike mine, so that means they're all are the third year students!).

I looked around in amazement, still writing you. everyone looks so busy, running around the halls with a pile of paper on they're hands.

Then a group of men with a red tie (third year students) walks toward Onii-chan and me. there were 6 people in that group. I recognize 2 of the men in the group, that is Sakuma-san and Genda-san. I don't know the other 4 guys. Onii-chan never invited them over.

"Yo Kidou!" A guy with an orange headband with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes waved at us(Onii-chan).

"Ohayou Kidou-kun!" Another guy from the group waved at us, he had a silver spiky hair and teal-grey eyes.

"Ohayou" Onii-chan replied, I didn't know what to do! I don't want to embarrass myself so I hide behind Onii-chan's back.

"Oh, Haruna is here to!" Sakuma exclaim.

"Haruna? Who's Haruna?" a guy with a spiky dirty blond hair ask.

"The girl who's hiding behind Kidou" Genda chuckled, "Come on out Haruna! Don't be shy!" he called.

Even so, I didn't respond and keep hiding behind Onii-chan. but it's kinda weird that I'm hiding behind him while writing in you. soon enough, Onii-chan pulled me out of his back. Not knowing what to do, I just stood there doing nothing.

"Heeeh, so, this is Haruna?" a guy/girl (I don't know! he looks girly! but he's wearing a guy uniform, so I'm assuming that it's a he) with an aquamarine hair that's tied into a ponytail with a light brown eye (I can't see he's other eye cause he's bangs are covering it) crosses his hands.

"Yup, this is Haruna, My little sister" Onii-chan introduced.

"YOU HAVE A SISTER?!" The same orange headband guy jumped.

"Didn't you know?" Genda sweatdrop, then the headband guy just shook his head out.

"Oh, so she's a first year?"

"Uh-huh, she just graduated from the sixth grade" Onii-chan proclaim.

"M-my name is Haruna Otonashi! Yoroshikku!" I bowed.

"Otonashi Eh? No wonder you're so quiet..." the spiky blonde dude chuckled. But it's true, My name "otonashi" means quite. I'm quite when I'm around strangers or people like them, but once I get used to them, I'll go loud and stomp on them! (like the way I treat Fudou-hentai! :D)

By the way, Where is Fudou-hentai?

"Ne, Genda-san, where's Fudou-hentai?" I ask.

"Pffffffft, Fudou... Hentai?" the girly boy reviewed.

"That's the nickname she give Fudou" Onii-chan explained.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HENTAI! NICE NICKNAME YOU GAVE HIM! HAHAHAHAHA! LOL!" the girly guy exploded, and without a second to waste, he lies down to the grown and starts rolling from right to left, and from left to write.

And of course, we sweatdrop at his action.

"Well, Fudou catch a cold and asked permission so he can rest up for the day" Sakuma explained.

Lucky~ No pervs on my first day of school~

"Anyway, drills are gonna start soon... we have to go Kidou-kun" the silver headed guy said as he narrows he's eyes to me, "So Onii-chan have to go" he smiled.

"Are you okay on your own Haruna?" Sakuma ask.

"Of course I am Sakuma-san! I'm not a kid anymore!" I pouted.

"Senpai"

"Eh?"

"You should call me and Genda 'senpai' from now on" Sakuma winked.

"Sakuma... senpai?" I tilted my head, gaining applause from Onii-chan, Sakuma, Genda and the other guys in the group.

"Well, we go to go, so you stay right here and wait for the prez to take you on a our okay?" Onii-chan patted my head and walks away with the other guys, leaving me alone in the busy hall.

"M-matte Onii-chan!" I shrieked.

But Onii-chan didn't hear me, just great. How am I suppose to take my school tour now? I don't even know what the prez looks like.

"Haaah..."

I sighed, this school is so big, and the hall is now empty. it's 6.00 a.m.

I guess that the third year students are doing their drilling, the weird thing is that I haven't seen a single second year or first year students all morning.

"Haaaaaaaaaaah..."

I sighed... again. the halls are now empty. So what fun activity should I do to pass the time? Hmm... Oh! I know! I once told you that I have a talent for drawing right? well I'm gonna show you how good I am! Let's see, what should a draw? Hmm... Oh I know! A squid! yeah! A squid!

DOODLING START!

.

.

.

.

.

Who am I kidding, I suck at doodling stuff... that squid I just draw, man it was bad... It looks more like a spider peeing black pee...

"Excuse me, are you Haruna Otonashi?" a voice called out, I lift my head away from you and I saw a girl with a wavy auburn hair with an auburn colored eyes, she's wearing the same uniform as mine but her ribbon was colored in dark pink, and so is the skirt and the uniform.

"H-haii! I'm Haruna Otonashi!" I stood up.

"Hello Otonashi-san, My name is Natsumi Reikku, the student body president of Reikku junior high." she smiled, "Very nice to meet you"

wait, Did she just say president? She's the president that Onii-chan was talking about?! The president is a girl?! Wow, who knew... O_o

"So, are you ready to take the tour Otonashi-san?"

"Ah! H-haii!" I answered.

"Okay then, let's go"

Wow, she's super pretty. And the way she walks, she's totally different from me! she's like a real princess! she got grace, poise, and every thing a princess can have! I can see in her aura that she's well-mannered, and suited to rule a kingdom. No wonder she's the president! I wish I was her!

Aah~ such beauty~

"Otonashi-san, Otonashi-san"

"H-haii!" I snapped.

"Are you listening to me? and what are you writing there?" she ask curiously.

"I-I'm just taking notes from your tour Reikku-san!" I stutter.

"No need to be so formal, call me 'Prez'. everybody calls me that" she smiled.

"Okay! ... Prez..." I blushed.

"Now on to your locker" she lead, "Every locker have all different and various colors, and there are five classes in every grade, and the locker colors are based on what grade and class you are. for example, Otonashi-san, you're in the seventh grade/first year, and that means your locker is blue. and your class is 1-A, and 1-A's class room is painted in red. that means you mix your blue and your red which will turn into purple. so, your locker is purple."

Say that again? I can't understand a single word she's saying. maybe, what she meant to say was, my locker is purple and other locker have various colors. is that it?

Cause all I hear from her was just "Blah blah blah blah blah"

"Anyway, here's your key to your locker. your lockers number are 184. your schedule and your books are in there. and remember, your class in 1-A which starts at 7.30 a.m.. I hope you'll get along well with the other students" she smiled as she gave me the key to my locker, she then left me in the halls all by myself.

And the thing is, I didn't pay attention to her during the tour. I'm to busy writing you. Yea... IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT! CAUSE OF YOU, I DIDN'T PAY ATTENTION!

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah..."

I sighed, why you ask? cause I have no idea where I am. But like she said, my books and my schedule are in my locker. so I better start searching for it.

Let's see here...

Ah! a purple section locker! Either one of them is my locker... Okay then... Let the search begin!

176...

178...

181...

Ah! found it! 184!

I opened the locker and I saw a school schedule on my left, a stack of books on my right, and guess what? I see a school map stuck on my locker door! Lucky! and there's a note on the map...

_Most of the newbies students don't pay attention to my tour, so I figure that your not going to attention to my tour too. So here's the school map._

_- Sincerely, The President of Reikku junior high  
Natsumi Reikku_

How did the prez know that I didn't pay attention? Man, she's heck of a wonder woman! I tried to pull the map off the locker but it won't budge...

So, I decided to draw the map on you (Yeah! I'm so smart!).

I then took the schedule and the books and went in search of class 1-A.

Okay, Let's see here...

You turn right...

Then turn left...

Then you go upstairs...

Go straight ahead...

Turn left again...

Pass the toilet sign...

Turn left again...

And then turn right...

Go downstairs...

Turn to the right...

You know what, I give up. Thanks to my drawing skills, I got lost.

Maybe I should try asking for help.

Okay, let's start with this class here... class 2-E, I opened the door and saw nothing inside (except for a desks, chairs, a black board etc). Okay, Class 2-D! Is anyone here?

Sadly, there's no one there... It's 6.21 a.m. for gods sake! I mean come on!

Okay, calm down Haruna, calm down, you'll find help soon enough!

Next up is 2-C! I opened the door, and guess what? I found a help! thank god!

I saw this guy silver headed guy (and no, he's not the silver headed guy from earlier) that have his hair pointed towards the left, he also have a teal-colored eyes. He's wearing the school uniform, but his tie is green. maybe that means he's a second year student. he's sitting in one of the chair while reading a book, I can see that he's reading a book called 'BR' from the cover. I stepped in to the class and walks toward this guy.

"Ano..." I started, "Excuse me..."

He removes his eyes away from the book, and narrows it to me. he then ask, "May I help you?"

"Um... well, I'm a new transfer student and I'm lost... " I giggled, "Do you know a way to class 1-A?"

"I thought the prez give a tour to all newbie's..."

"W-well, She did give me a tour... but I didn't pay that much attention to the tour..." I proclaim as I scratch the back of my head, "Ehehehe..."

"Okay... I'll give you a tour" he agreed.

"Really?!" I shrieked, and he nodded as a 'yes' sign.

Lucky me~

He stood up from his chair, puts his book down, and lead the way. he's taller than I thought, and he have that cool aura around him. That means he's popular! (That's what I think)

There was a silent between us, I don't want him to think that I'm an annoying junior so I didn't say a single word. until he did...

"So, what's your name?" he ask in a cool tone.

"I-I'm Haruna Otonashi! Glice to meet you!"

"Glice?"

"Yeah! Glice! It's like a combination of Glad and Nice!" I exclaim.

"Oh"

"So, What's your name? I already told mine so it's your turn!" I jumped.

"Suzuno, Suzuno Fuusuke"

"Oh! That's a nice name Suzuno-san!" I smiled.

...

And silents filled the air... great... -_-

The school is still empty, There's still no sign of the second year or the first year. and it felt like Suzuno-san and I are the only people left in this world! and By the looks of his watch (yes, I just realized that he was wearing a watch) It's 6.45 a.m.. Time doesn't fly that fast nowadays huh?

"Hey, Haruna" He breaks the silents once again.

"Hm?"

"What club are you going to enter?" he ask.

"Club?" I titled my head.

"Un... Every student in Reikku have to enter at least one club, so what are you going to enter?"

"Me? Well it depends, what kind of club do you guys have here?" I ask.

"There's to many club, I can't mention all of them"

"Really?"

"Un... There's a modelling club, calligraphy club, painting club, basketball club, kendo, designing club, you name it..."

"Wow... never thought that this school have tons of clubs" I sweatdrop, "So, what club are you in Suzuno-san?"

"I'm in the Karate club, Cinematography club, and the soccer club of Reikku" he answered.

"You're in a soccer club? Then you must know my Onii-chan!" I exclaim.

"Onii-chan? I don't know anyone with a back name of Otonashi..."

"Me and my Onii-chan don't share the same back names, But we're still siblings!" I jumped, "He's name is Kidou, Kidou Yuuto!"

"Kidou-san eh? sure, I know him" he answered.

"Are you good friend with him?"

"Sure, he's a good senpai."

"Well that's good!" I laughed.

...

And again, silents filled the air

Hah, He kills the conversation every time I compliment him... Boring...

Anyway, Let's check out schedule! Today is Monday, so let's check the monday pannel.  
And the first is, History; Well that's easy! I'm good at History! Especially the history of world war II!  
Next up is, English; I kinda suck on the grammar... So, I guess I'm Ok...  
And the last one before break time is, Art; Oh great... just great... -_-

"Haruna"

"Huh?"

"We're here" he pointed up.

"Oh, so this is 1-A huh?" I ask as I scan the door.

"Un... Jaa, I'll be going now" he waved.

"Ok! See you!" I waved back.

Okay, Suzuno-san already escort me here, I won't get lost again! (I hope)

I opened the class door and saw a group of people inside it (I don't really know if I should be grateful or not), everyone is looking at me, making me feel unease, My legs turned into jelly there for a second. Then a dark skin girl with a blue hair raced up to me. she grabs my hand and screamed, "A NEW NEWBIE!"

Then the other students cheered for me, What's going on here?

The bluenette then pulls me to the group of students in the corner of the class room and forced me to sit down.

"Lookie lookie, what do we have here?" the girl smirked, "What's your name Bluey?"

"A-ah..." I lowered my head, "Well...my name is-"

"You must be the new transfer student Hitomiko-sensei has been talking about, right?" another guy with a fair skin tone and golden brown hair with blue eyes smiled at me.

"Hitomiko... sensei?" I tilted my head.

"She's our homeroom teacher, you don't know her though. Ushishishishi" A kid (well, he's short, so I'm assuming that he's a genius who skips grade) with dark blue spiky chuckle.

"Oh! Pardon us! we haven't introduce ourselves!" A boy with black spiky hair (why is every boy in this school have spiky hair anyway?) bowed.

"Oh yea... we haven't introduced ourselves..." The girl remembered, "My name is Urabe Rika! call me Rika!" she winked.

"I'm Utsunomiya Toramaru, nice to meet you" the black-haired teen bowed.

"I'm Kogure Yuuya" the kid introduced himself with a smirk.

"And I'm Tachimukai Yuuki, welcome to Reikku junior high" he smiled.

"A-ah... thank you!" I giggle.

"So, you haven't answered my question... what's your name?" Rika said as she moves closer to me.

"I'm Ha-"

"I'M SORRY I'M LATE!" A guy busted the door open, he has a dark skin tone like that Rika girl, but he's hair color is pink and his hair style sticks up all over the place (and he wears goggles like Onii-chan, but he wears it above his head like me).

"Tsunami! don't just rush in like that! And besides, you're not late! " Rika screamed.

So, that guy's that is Tsunami huh? no wonder he busts the door as he enters... He's like a real human Tsunami...

"Eh? I'm not?" he ask confusingly.

"Nope, your good" Kogure replied.

"Oh, well that's good!" he grinned happily, as he walks up to the gang and me.

"Tsunami-san! Tsunami-san! Look! the transfer student is here!" Toramaru jumped as he pushes me towards the Tsunami guy.

"Um... H-Hi..." I forced a smile.

"Ooh, so you're the new transfer student eh?" He chuckled, "Well welcome to the family! What's your name newbie?"

"Haru-"

And just before I told them my name, some one busts the door wide open and interrupts me... again...

"Alrighty class, Back to your seats" A woman with a hair is a little way pass her shoulder and greenish-black in color. She has blue eyes and fair skin, enters the class. she then got a surprise look when she saw me. she quickly pulls my wrist and takes me to the front of the class (grammar alert!).

"You're the new student right?" she ask.

"Ah... Un..." I nodded.

"Hi, I'm Hitomiko-sensei, your homeroom teacher... welcome!" she smiled. she then turn herself around and faces the whole class.

"Class! Looks like our new baby is here!" she grinned.

Baby? Really?

"So, what's you're name sweety?" Hitomiko ask.

"MY NAME IS HARUNA OTONASHI!" I screamed, hoping that no one will interrupt me again.

...

...

"Welcome to the family!" that Tsunami guy cheered, then the other student cheered for me to.

"So, HARUNA! tell us more about yourself" Hitomiko ordered.

"Um... well... I'm a 13 years old, I like waffles, and my elder brother is also schooling here..." I lowered my head.

"And who's your big brother Haruna?"

"Kidou Yuuto, a third year student"

"Kidou Yuuto?" Tachimukai raised an eye brow.

"We don't have the same back names but we're still siblings!" I proclaim.

"Ok, you can take your seat now... RIKA!"

"Haii!" she stood up.

And without a second to spare, I walked to the seat (and the seat was in the center of the class) and sit on it.

"I hope you enjoy your stay Ha~ru~na~chan!" Rika toned.

"A-ah... thank you..."

"Okay class, you may now open your history book. open page 75 and do the exercise A and B" Hitomiko command.

Well, that's it for today Mr. Diary. I go to go. Class is starting.

Sincerely, Haruna Otonashi

- xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Hellooooooooooooooooooo Mr. Diary~

I'm back! The bell just rang and it's lunch time! Hooray for lunch time!

I can write you while I eat!

Class ended sooner than I thought... Why you ask? Cause the principle interrupted the class when Hitomiko-sensei was teaching... Hey! I remembered my homeroom teacher's name!

Sweeeeeeeeeeet~

I can easily forget stuff, so it's a surprise for me that I remembered my homeroom teacher's name...

Right now, I'm sitting on my chair, doing nothing but writing you... I'm also waiting for Onii-chan... Onii-chan said that he'll bring my lunch after the bell rang. Where is he?

"Oii, Haruna-chan... Haruna-chan!" A hand smacks my back.

"KYAAAAAA!" I jumped.

Who the heck?! Don't tell me... Fudou-hentai?!

I turned around from my seat and THANK GOD IT'S NOT FUDOU-HENTAI! it was that dark skinned girl... what was her name again? Chika? Mika? Tabachoo? Ugh! I forgot!

STUPID SHORT TERM MEMORY LOSS! WHY DO I FORGET THINGS SO EASILY?!

"Oii, Haruna-chan..." She glared.

"Y-yeah?"

"WELCOME TO REIKKU JUNIOR HIGH!" She cheered.

Weird... She was glaring at me, and now she's cheering for me?

"A-ah... thank you, um... what was your name again?" I forced a smile.

"Eh? you forgot?"

"U-un... I have a short term of memory loss you see..." I explained.

"Short term wha-?"

"I can forget things easily"

"Oooooh" she said in 'aw'.

Haha... she's funny! well not really... more like annoying, but I have to get used to her for the next 3 years... So, Stay cool Haruna... Stay cool Haruna...

"Well, to refresh your memory, my name is Rika Urabe. Better remember it!" she grin, "Hey! Let's have lunch together!" she offered.

"Uh, I'm waiting for Onii-chan to bring my lunch so- WAAAAAAH!" I screamed as she pulls me to the group. the same group that she pulled me into earlier.

there was that tiny kid, that spiky black haired guy, the golden haired guy, and that Tsunami guy (hey! I remembered! :D).

"Yo! Otonashi!" Tsunami greeted me.

"A-ah... Hi" I waved a little.

"Come on Haruna-chan! Sit down!" Rika offered.

"Ah... It's okay, I don't need to- KYAAA!" I shriked, she forced me down to sit on the , what a nice girl.

"So, Haruna-san, Do you like it here?" The black haired guy smiled.

"I-It's a nice school... yeah, and you guys are... friendly, yeah, so, I guess I like it" I answered.

"Your pretty shy Haruna, I bet you spend most of your time alone. Ushishishishi" the kid chuckled.

He calls me Haruna? Haruna only? and how did he know that I spend most of my time alone?! what is this kid?! I frowned a little, cause it is true. The only people I hang out with is Onii-chan, Sakuma-senpai, Genda-senpai, and Fudou-hentai.

_WHAM!_

"KOGURE! DON'T SAY STUFF LIKE THAT TO NEWBIE'S LIKE HER!" Rika screamed as she hits this 'Kogure' by the head, "She's just shy! That's all! She'll get used to it eventually!"

"Geez, I'm just joking Rika... No need to take it physically..." Kogure whined as he rub his head.

"She kinda reminds me of me when I first entered this school" The golden haired guy giggled, making me blush a little. He looks so cute.

I admit, He really looks cute.

Don't tell me, Love in first sight?! NO WAY! NO WAY!

"Ne, Haruna-chan..."

"H-HAII RIKA!" I stood up.

"What are you writing there? You've been writing that book since you entered the class..."

"Heh?! What?! This?! It's just a N-notebook! I've been writing everything I need to know about this school! Ehehehehe"

"Looks like a diary to me" That snot kid smirked, "Don't tell me, that IS your diary? Ushishishishi"

"N-NO IT'S NOT! IT'S A NOTEBOOK! I SWEAR!" I blushed (cause of embarrassment).

"Well, it pretty looks more like a diary to me... Ushishi" He chuckles once more, making me go down and blush even more.

_WHAM!_

"Stop teasing her Kogure" The golden haired guy glared.

"Hmph!" He scoffed.

Did he just scoffed? man... for a kid, he sure is annoying... I mean seriously, what the heck is wrong with him? -_-

"Haruna!" A voice called out.

I turned my head around and grinned happily, it's Onii-chan! and he's other unknown friends! Yay!

"Haruna! Let's have lunch together!" Genda waved his hands.

"We got your lunch right here!" Sakuma claimed as he waved a bento back and forth.

"Hey! My lunch!" I laughed, "Rika, Tsunami, Kogure, Golden haired guy, and Mr. Black hair, Let's chat again later!" I smiled, "BYE!"

"W-wait!" The golden boy shouted.

But I ignored him anyway, Hehe~ I'm so evil!

I ran to Onii-chan, and followed his other friend from behind. Leaving the weird group alone.

* * *

Ah~ Having lunch with Onii-chan sure is nice~

You might be wondering where I am right now, well, I'm at the school garden with Onii-chan and his other guy friends, eating bento while writing you..

And the bento Onii-chan made for me, it was SPECTACULAR!

There's egg rolls and fried black peppered rice with a cherry tomato on top. Not only that, there's a cute tiny onigiri sitting next to my egg rolls, followed by the delicious octopus shaped sausages and a healthy salad on the other side of the bento. Oh how much I love this bento... But I love the cherry tomato more than the other dish...

why you ask?

Cause it's an anti-Fudou-hentai meal! Ha! :D

"Ne, Haruna," The silver headed guy (not Suzuno) started, "We have a surprise for you"

"Heh? A surprise?" I tilted my head, I then faces Onii-chan to get an explanation.

"It's just some sort of ritual we do to newbies" Onii-chan explained.

"?"

I got more and more curious, a ritual? Onii-chan never told me anything about this. Then his friends gathered up in front of me, it looks like their going to do a show for me.

And guess what? I was right.

The guys starts flipping themselves, throwing apples and strawberries to the air and catches it with their mouth. it was spectacular! I swore I saw fireworks on the background! All of 'em just kept jumping to places making my mouth open wide as a whale.

Then the silver headed guy walks towards me, with a rose in his hand. He then gave the rose to me. and all boys then screamed, "WELCOME TO REIKKU!"

It was so sweet, doing all that just for me.

I then take a look back to the rose that silver headed guy gave me, I smelled the flower and smiled. and...

_SQUIRT! _

The flower sprayed frosting at me... chocolate frosting to be exact...

I blushed in embarrassment , and the other seniors just laughed at me.

"YOUR ONE OF US NOW!" The girly boy exclaim.

"Haha... very funny..." I said sarcastically as I remove the frosting from my face, "Did this happen to you to Onii-chan?"

"Yup... It's a good thing that I wore my goggles when I got sprayed with strawberry frosting" Onii-chan told me, the other guys just laugh more and more.

"Hehe, anyway, we haven't introduce ourselves guys" The spiky blonde haired guy reminded, "My name is Gouenji Shuuya" he patted my head, "I have a little sister too at home... I hope we get along Haruna" he smiled.

Another guy stepped up, it was that orange headband guy,"I'm Endou Mamoru! call me Endou-senpai from now on okay?" he winked.

"Endou... senpai" I tilted my head, And got a few applause from the guys... again...

"I'm Kazemaru Ichirouta, and guess what, we have some similarities" he winked, "I hate Fudou-hentai too..." he chuckled.

"Eh?! You hate him too?!" I stood up.

"Yup" He nodded, "He treats me like a girl and flirts with me everyday" he explained, "But since your here, I won't get flirted by him EVER again" he smirked.

"Why is that?"

"Cause he likes you more than me" Kazemaru smirked, making me blush... oh I hate blushing...

"And lastly" The silver headed guy stepped up, "My name is Fubuki Shirou, Yoroshikku Ha~ru~na~chan~" He winked.

"Yea yea yea, same to you too 'Ice-head'..." I sweatdrop. Then I snapped, I quickly cover my mouth with my hand.(I don't know why I called him ice-head! it slipped from my mouth! I didn't mean it! an accident! an accident!)

But as soon as I said my last sentence, the other boys just laugh it all out again. Even that Ice-head is laughing to the nickname I gave him..

"Your so funny Haruna-chan" Mr. Ice head said as he wipes a tear away from his eye.

"Try giving a nickname for Kazemaru" Shuuya (His name is Shuuya right? the one with platinum spiky hair?) suggest as he points his finger to the teal haired senpai of mine (That girly one with the blue hair).

"Hmmm... 'Mr. Girly lookin' ' " I said slipping another sentence again, I covered my mouth and the other guys (Except for the girly guy, he facepalmed himself) laugh even louder.

"HAHAHA! MISTER GIRLY LOOKIN'! YOUR GOLD HARUNA! HAHA! YOUR GOLD!" Genda laughed, dropping himself to the ground, rolling himself up.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! It slipped out of my mouth!" I bowed to my senpai who's facepalming.

"That's okay... That's okay" He patted my head with a smile, but I know that he's actually hiding a death glare under that smile. Yikes! I'm so dead meat if I meet this guy again! His smile is pretty cold, so yeah, I can tell if he's mad at me.

"I'm impressed Haruna!" The guy with the orange headband (Endou-senpai... I think) smirked as he gave me a thumbsup, "Your the third person who's brave enough to mock Kazemaru!"

"I am?"

"Yup!" He nodded, "The first person is Me!" He grins happily.

"He's Kazemaru's childhood friend" Sakuma whispered. Letting me let out a small 'Oh'.

"The second one is Fudou!" He announced, making me sweatdrop.

Well, he IS a perv for girls. And if I was a boy, I'll mistaken Kazemaru-san (right?) for a girl to.

Speaking of name's, I got to write their names down! I don't want to forget their name's so, LET'S GET WRITING!

The guy with spiky blonde hair - Gouenji Shuuya. (I'll call him 'Yellow flames' for now...)

The guy with the orange headband - Endou Mamoru. (Strange, can't think of a nickname for Endou-senpai :/)

The girly looking blue guy - Kazemaru Ichirouta. (Mr. Girly lookin')

The silver headed guy - Fubuki Shirou. (Ice-head)

There we go! Now I won't forget their names! (I hope)

"Oh yeah!" Genda snapped, "Haruna, could you please give this to Hitomiko-sensei?" Genda ask as he shows a big tall pile of documents.

It was like 5.4 meter! Jesus! (Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating things... but I'm not good at math, so I'm assuming that it's 5.4 meter)

"Me?! Lift all this back to the class room?! NO WAY!" I whined, "THIS IS TO MUCH FOR ME! DO IT YOURSELF LAZY ASS! HMPH!" I scoffed.

"Aww... too bad... I was going to take you to that big Waffle house across the street Haruna" Genda chuckled.

"W-waffle house?" I turned around.

"Yup, and if you take these document's to Hitomiko-sensei, I can take you the-"

"I'M ON IT!" I screamed as I picked up the stack of documents, "WAFFLE HOUSE, HERE I COME!"

And lift off! I ran away from the group of boys, I can still here chuckles behind me, BUT WHO CARES!

* * *

I CARE FOR WAFFLES ONLY!

YAY! WAFFLES!

What luck I have, getting treated for delivering a pack of documents~ I'm so LUCKY!

Tehee~

WAFFLES! WAFFLES! WAFFLES! WAFFLES! WAFFLES!

_WHAM!_

"KYAAAAAAAA!" I fell to the ground with all documents flying through the thin air, and lands softly above me. I guess I bumped into someone...

"Itttaaaaaai~" I exclaim as I swam up from the sea of documents, trying to find the person that I bumped into. and I saw Suzuno-san and another guy. the other guy had a red hair that looks like Fubuki-senpai's hair, but he has a little tulip above his head... Weird O_o

"Watch where your going bastard!" The tulip haired guy screamed.

"SU-SUMIMASEN!" I bowed.

"Eh? Haruna?" Suzuno called.

"Yea?" I lift my head.

"Eh? You know that girl 'Gazelle'?" the tulip haired guy ask as he faces Suzuno.

"Stop calling me that, 'Burn' " Suzuno mocked, "And yea, we met this morning"

"Ah come on! You can do better than THAT Gazelle!" he laughed as he points his finger to me.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'THAT'?!" I screamed with a vein above my head, but the tulip guy ignores me anyway.

Is that Suzuno-san's friend or something? Boy, what a friend he have there. oh well, better clean up the mess before somebody steps on one of the documents.

I scattered my hand and start collecting the fallen documents. Man, there's a lot of documents! I can do this all day!  
Oh well...

I'll do anything to go to the waffle house! YAY WAFFLES!^^

But then, I felt something warm above my hand. When I check to see what it was, I saw another hand. The hand was bigger than mine, and it has a watch attach to it... I looked up to see who owns such a big palm, and saw Suzuno-san in front of me.

"Suzuno-san..."

"It'll take forever if you do it alone..." He smiled, "and You can call me Suzuno-kun if you want"

"Suzuno...kun?"

"Hehe" he giggled, "Nice..." He smiled at me with a warm tone.

Oh no! I'm blushing! He's smile is too much! (O/O)

And suddenly my pink glasses falls from my head and lands on my nose, hiding my blush away.

"Tch" The tulip guy crouches down, he then helps us gather the documents.

"Your helping to?"

"D-don't take it the wrong way! I'm just helping you to erase my guilt from bumping in to you..." He looks away.

"Your name is 'Burn'-san, correct?" I ask.

"Don't call me that... that's just silly nickname that Suzuno made for me" He said in a vein, "FYI, The name's Nagumo Haruya"

"Oh, Haruya? Hehe, You have the same name as mine!" I giggled, "My name is Haruna! Haruno Otonashi! Nice to meet you Haru-san!"

"Haru-san?" he glared.

"G-gah, S-sorry!" I bowed, "That just slipped out of my mouth!" I added.

"Yea yea yea... Whatever... It's nice to meet you too..." He replied in a grumpy tone, "Call me Nagumo-san"

"Sir yes sir!"

"I told you to call me Nagumo... not sir..." He sweatdrop.

"Ah! Sorry about that Nagumo-san!" I apologized once more, "I have a short term memory loss you see" I said as I forced a smile, trying to hide the pain above my head.

"Short term memory wha?"

"N-never mind..." I sweatdrop.

Geez, this guy is as annoying as that kid... you know, that kid that teased me earlier...

BUT WHO CARE'S?!

at least he's helping me.

Yay, Less works for me, and More waffles for me! ^^

Then we have this competition going on, Nagumo said that the one who collects the most documents wins (even though the winner doesn't get anything). But he said that the loser have to do anything that the winners told the loser to. Now I'm pumped up!

Get ready... Set... GO!

DOCUMENTS! DOCUMENTS! OW! A PAPER CUT!

DOCUMENTS! DOCUMENTS! DOCUMENTS! DOCUMENTS! DOCUMENTS! DOCUMENTS! DOCUMENT! PAPER CUT! OUCH! DOCUMENTS! OW! ANOTHER PAPER CUT!

.

.

.

.

I lost... T^T I'm the loser... great...

I collected only 28 of the documents, and that's not much. Suzuno-san collected... um... I don't know how much he collected, but the pile of documents that he collected was 2.6,5 meter! (I think) And Nagumo-san's was 2.7 meter! Awh great... just great...

"Looks like the loser is YOU glasses girl!" Nagumo said as he do he's victory dance.

"Yea yea, I'm the loser..." I sighed, "So, what do you want me to do?"

"Hmm... I don't know, what should I ask you to do?" He said as he puts his finger on his chin, "Oh! I know!" He snapped.

"What?"

"Your going to treat me to eat in some sort of cafe or somethin'..." He grin.

"What?! How can I treat you?! I only got like 7 bucks of allowance every week! I can't treat you!" I whined.

"Rules are rules!" He smirked, "See you in front of the station on Sunday at 10.00 a.m. Otonashi!" He screamed as he run away from the scene. That guy, he's so annoying! I'm starting to hate him more than I hate Fudou-hentai!

That Tulip-baka!

...

Hey, that's a nice nickname there... alright! from now on I'll call him Tulip-baka!

"Oh yeah" I snapped, "Suzuno-san"

"I told you to call me 'Suzuno-kun' " He turned to me.

"Ah! Sorry about that! I forgot!" I let out a laugh, "Anyway, Suzuno-kun, what do you want me to do?"

"Huh?" He raised an eye brow, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you won the competition to you know..." I winked, "And the rules says that the loser have to do anything for the winners" I reminded.

"Oh, right..."

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"Hmm..." He said as he enters his thought box. Suddenly he snaps! I guess that means that he know what he wanted from me.

"Ne, Haruna," He started.

"Haii?"

"Is it okay if I help you with the documents instead?" Suzuno ask as he flush baby red.

"If that's what you want Suzuno-sa- I mean, Suzuno-kun!" I giggled, then I gave him half of my paper work, he gladly accepted it with another smile. I don't know why, but every time I see his smile, I can feel someone stabbing my heart, and I can also feel someone painting my cheeks deep red as the other person stabs my heart. What is this feeling? It's a warm feeling I feel when I'm near him. I'm not really sure, and I'm not really sure that Onii-chan would be happy about it too... I wonder, what is this feeling?

"Haruna... Haruna" Suzuno called as he waved his left hand in front of me.

"Gah! I'm sorry!" I snapped back to reality, "I was thinking about something..." I claim as I lowered my head.

"Something? What were you thinking Haruna?"

"I-It's none of your business S-suzuno-kun!" I screamed as I looked away from prince-of-snow (Hey, that's a nice nickname!).

"If you have anything you want to talk about, you can just tell me" He said, "By the way, who're you delivering all these documents to?"

"Eh? Uh... Hitomiko-sensei, I think" I answered, "Do you know where she is?"

"Of course I do" He replied with an arrogant tone, "All teachers would gather themselves to the teachers room on lunch break. so it's pretty obvious that Hitomiko-sensei is in there" He explained, making me let out a little 'oh'.

"Where's the teachers room anyway?" I as as I tilted my head, making him fell backwards animestyle (Cool!).

"I showed you the way to the teachers room when I guided you to the class remember?" He reminded.

"Oh? You did?" I ask in shock,"I guess I didn't pay attention then..." I laughed as I rub the back of my head with a blush (of embarrassment).

"Oh well" He sighed, "Shall we go?"

"A-ah, U-un..." I nodded with a little sweat on my face.

"Jaa, tsugini ikomashou" He lead with me right behind him.

* * *

"Sensei!" Suzuno called as we walks toward Hitomiko-sensei that's having her lunch, that is, yakisoba bread.

"Ah, Suzuno, Haruna, do you need anything from me?"

"We're just delivering some documents" Suzuno answered as he put's down the pile of paper on her desk.

"It's from Genda-senpai" I added.

"Genda right?" She reviewed, "Well thank you for delivering them for me" She smiled. She then grabs her bag and pulls out 2 yakisoba bread, "Here's your reward" She said as she offered both yakisoba bread to us (Me and Suzuno-kun).

"Yakisoba?" I tilted my head, "A-ah, Thank you sensei" I gladly took it with a sweatdrop.

"Here's yours Suzuno" She let out the other bread.

"It's okay sensei, I'm not that hungry" He claim as he shook his right hand from side to side.

"If you say so" Hitomiko said, putting away the other bread, "And again, thank you for delivering them to me. I've been waiting all week for this"

"No problem sensei" Suzuno smiled, "Let's go Haruna" He said as he puts his huge palm on my shoulder.

"H-haii" I nod, leaving the teachers room with him.

And to be honest, the teachers room was pretty big, it was twice as big as the other regular classes. And it has tons of goodies in here to. Like a spare of pens and pencils, vending machines (I know right?), club key's, and more... Looks like a teachers life isn't that bad. Now I have a new goal in my life! To be a teacher in the future and have all the goodies to myself! Hehe~

"Haruna... Oii Haruna" Suzuno called as he shook both of my shoulders.

"Huh? Oh... Suzuno-kun" I snapped, "Sorry about that" I laughed nervously, making him let out a huge sigh.

"You sure do love day dreaming, don't you?" He giggled.

"I said I was sorry" I pouted, not long enough, his hand reached out to my head again, and he began to stroke it gently.

"Class is starting soon, so I'll be going now" He said as he walked off out of my sight.

"Bye Suzuno-kun!" I waved.

Hah, now that he mention it, class is starting soon. I need to get to class! The next subject on the schedule is English... better get goin'!

...

But where should I go? I don't even know where I am... But Suzuno-kun already showed me around school this morning! So I do not want to ask for any help from the teachers! Okay, Let's see... When did we started again? Hmm... Not really sure where to go...But still, I need to take my own responsibility...

Okay, my class is upstairs on the third floor, so all I need to do is climb upstairs and search for class 1-A.

Yosh! It's a good thing that I remembered! Now to find the stairs...

Stairs, stairs, stairs, stairs, stairs, stairs...

Aha! Found it!

Now to go Up-up-and-away!

_Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!_

First floor!

_Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Second floor! One more floor to go!

_Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!_

THIRD FLOOR! WHEW! MADE IT!  
I don't know why but the layout's are different when the first time I came here, but that doesn't matter! Now all I need to do is go straight, pass 6 classes on my right and I'll make it in class before the class starts! And it's a good thing that I left all of my books on my desk!

Okay! Now let's continue our journey to my class!

Walking~ Walking~ Walking~

Lalalala~

First class passed,

Second class passed,

Fourth class passed,

Sixthe class passed!

Woohoo! I made it! And the bell hasn't ring a single bit! Lucky~ ^^

I then happily open the class door and guess what? I'm in the wrong class... The student's were different from my class, My class doesn't have curtains near the window, and when I spot the desk on the center of the class, there was no signs of books on top of it. The student's (who's in the class) are now staring blankly at me, making my legs go all jelly again, and I lowered my head down too. But is it possible? Did the class change it's own format when I was gone? Aw man, I'm so confused!

"Oii, You there" A voice called out.

"Y-yes?" I answered as I lift my head back up, and I saw this girl. She has a pink hair and big blue-grey eyes, she also wears a blue hat with white stripes on it. She is wearing the same uniform as I am, But her sleeve was rolled up, making it look shorter.

"Hmmm..." She looked at me from the bottom to top, "Are you new here?" She ask.

"Y-yes! Yes I am!" I bowed.

"What class are you from?"

"This class... I guess" I replied while pointing in to the class.

"Really?" She raised an eye brow, "Hibiki-sensei didn't tell me that we were having a new classmate..."

"Hibiki... sensei? Who's that?" I ask in both surprise and confusion.

"He's our homeroom teacher" She proclaim as she crosses her hands.

"Homeroom teacher? Wasn't the homeroom teacher of our class Hitomiko-sensei?"

"Hitomiko-sensei?" She reviewed as she puts her finger om her chin, "Let me review the question... what class are YOU from?"

"Class 1-A" I answered, and then a little grin appeared on her face.

"So that's it, your from 1-A huh?" She chuckled.

"W-what's so funny?"

"Hehe, Funny you should ask" She smiled, "This is class 1-H"

"Class... 1-H?" I tilted my head, then I looked at the class banner, and It WAS class 1-H! I then looked back down at my shoe's with a blush on my face. I can hear some laughs and chuckles from the class too... I guess they were eavesdropping to my conversation to the pink haired girl.

"Your lost aren't 'cha?" She asked.

"U-un..." I nodded a little, "But how is this class 1-H? Wasn't it class 1-A?" I ask.

"Heh? Didn't you know? This school have two buildings!" She exclaim.

"wha... TWO BUILDINGS?!" I jumped a little, showing my face to the smirking girl.

"Yup!" She nod, "Anyway, you said that you're lost right?"

"Ah, yes I am" I nodded.

"Want me to accompany you back to class?" She winked.

"Eh? You'll accompany me?" I said in shock.

"Well sure! your a newbie after all!" She smiled, "A baby bird couldn't fly on it's own on their first try!" She quoted.

"Uwaaah, Arigatou gozaimasu!" I bowed.

"Mondainashi!" She said as she gave me a peace sign, "Well let's go... um... er... what's your name?"

"Haruna Otonashi" I said with a huge smile on my face, "What about yours?"

"Touko Zaizen! Call me Touko!"

"Okay Touko!" I giggled.

Then we set off the road and went down stairs.

"By the way Haruna, How did you get lost to the other building?" Touko started.

"Well, I'm not sure... But I was having lunch in the school garden with my Onii-san"

"Onii-san?"

"Un, I have an Onii-san here... he's name is Kidou Yuuto" I explain, making a faint blush appearing on her face, "Heh? Touko? Your blushing..."

"N-no I'm not!" She answered as she looks away from me.

"Don't tell me... You have a crush on my brother huh?~" I smirked.

"O-of course not!" She answered, "... Well, maybe a little bit" She claim, "But don't tell anyone!"

"Cross my heart" I winked as I crossed a line on my chest area.

"But how are you two related? You guys don't even have a sure back name... are you his step sister or somethin'?"

"We're not step siblings!" I shouted, "We might not share the same back names, but we're true siblings!"

"How is that possible?" She raised an eye brow.

"I don't know" I replied.

"Hehe" She chuckled, "Anyway, back with the subject, you were in the school garden, and the school garden is the place or a property line between the two buildings. but how did you get in to our building?" She ask.

"I'm not so sure, but Genda-senpai told me to deliver documents to Hitomiko-sensei. and Hitomiko-sensei was in the teachers room, so I went to the teachers room with Suzuno-ku- I mean, Suzuno-san." I explain.

"HEEEEH?! YOU WENT TO THE TEACHERS ROOM WITH SUZUNO-SAN?!" She jumped.

"Well, yeah... he helped me carry the documents..." I added, "Why you ask?"

"You'll see it after school" She winked, "And now I know how you ended up here... The teachers room is in this building, and you went to class before getting out of the building" She proclaim.

"Ooh, now I get it"

"Oh, and since your new, what club are you planning on joining?" She trailed off.

"None... I haven't decided... Suzuno-san told me that there's tons of club I could join, but I'm still confused on which club I should be joining"

"Jaa, How about you join the cheer leading club?!" She ask excitedly while holding my hands upwards.

"I'm not sure" I mumble.

"Please! We're short on 1 member! And you can meet Kidou-san everyday if you join!"

"Eh? Onii-chan? He's on the cheer leading club TOO?" I sweatdrop.

"No! HE'S ON THE SOCCER CLUB! And we cheer leaders are the one who support them to win big games!" She jumped.

"But your in the club to right?"

"Un! I'm the vice's vice captain of the club! I'm the one who keeps cheering for the guys non-stop from day 'till night!" She smirked.

And it kinda hit me, Onii-chan is on the soccer club, that I know... but I didn't know that I can be a cheer leader and cheer for him. Kinda reminds me of the old time, when He was training on the field, and I was the one who kept cheering for him 'till the very end.

"You know what, I think I'll join the cheer leading club" I smiled.

"Really?!" She jumped once more, than I responded with a happy nod. "That's great news! I'll give you the application when I get the chance!"

"Thanks Touko, Yoroshikku onegaishimasu" I bowed.

"No! Thank you!" She corrected as she shook my hands up and down with full force, "I hope we can get along!"

"Un, Me to!"

* * *

Ah, Finally we arrived at my class. I checked the class banner and it said that's it's class 1-A, I hope I don't get it wrong this time. I opened the door and saw the gang from before, still on their same formation.

"Oii! Rika!" Touko called.

"Oh! Touko! Your here!" Rika claim as she ran towards us, "There you are Haruna-chan!"

"Hi" I waved.

"What are you doing here Touko? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I was suppose to, until I saw this little newbie lost in the hall ways" Touko explain.

"EH?! HARUNA-CHAN, YOU GOT LOST?!" Rika jumped.

"I'm sorry for troubling" I bowed.

"Actually, your not troubling anyone Haruna, your actually helping us!" Touko patted my back.

" 'Helping us?' " Rika tilts her head, "What do you mean by that Touko?"

"Tehee" She chuckled, "She's joining the cheer leading club!"

"Wha?! HONTO NII?!"

"U-un..." I nodded with a sweatdrop.

"Wow!" Rika said as she tosses my hand to the air, "HEY GUYS! HARUNA IS JOINING THE CHEER LEADING CLUB!" She announced to the whole class. and most of the students clap their hands and cheered for me. Like "Way to go!", or "Sweet! another girl in the cheer leading club", or "I wonder what would she look like if she wears the cheer leading uniform"... Geez, I guess that this world is filled with pervs... I can also hear some wolf whistles too...

_Ding dong! ding dong!_

"Anyway, if you want to join the club, you have to fill the school application" Rika reminded as she give me a piece of paper to me (school application), "So fill up Haruna!"

"But I don't have any pens with m-"

"I GOT ONE!" Touko claim as she shows a pink pen with a pink star on the edge of it.

"A-ah, thank you" I thaked as I took the pen from Touko.

But before I write anything down, a big muscled guy with a yellow beard wearing a sunglasses, a red cap, ripped jeans with a leather jacket entered the class. (He had chest hair to, I wonder if he's a teacher or a criminal...)

"Mac-sensei!" Rika jumped. That figure's, he's a teacher from this school. I wonder what he teaches... Maybe PE, cause his image is scary as hell.

"It's english time!" Mac announced, (Great, the one who teaches english is a wrestler -_-) "Haven't you heard the bell?!" He stomped, "Touko!"

"Haii!" Touko responded.

"Go back to where you came from!" He command.

"Osu!" Touko replied, then she ran out of the class door behind sensei.

"Everybody back to your seats! English class starts now!"

"Haii!" The whole class responded.

And since I don't want to get killed by 'Mac-sensei', I'll have to write you after school's out.

Sincerely, Haruna Otonashi

-xoxo

* * *

**Me : *sigh* I'm finally done! *stretches* **

**Hide : Would you like some tea Hime-sama?**

**Me : Totally... pour me down!  
**

**KUGE : Thank you for reading! *bows***

**Hide : Please review *smiles***

**Me : *drinks tea* oh, and don't forget to vote my poll on my profile!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me : *crosses hands, pouts***

**Hide : Hime... sama? Are you okay? **

**Me : Humph! *looks away***

**Hide : *sweatdrop***

**KUGE : She's just mad cause the poll only got 10 unique voters... don't worry... *pats Hide's back***

**Hide : A-ah... Souka...**

**KUGE : Anyway, enjoy the chappie!**

* * *

And I'm back! Whew! Sorry for the long wait Mr. Diary...

I've been busy since the english class and art class started, and I'll be dead meat if I try to write you...  
Why you ask?

BECAUSE MAC-SENSEI IS VERY STRICT! AND HE TEACHES BOTH ART AND ENGLISH!

'Even though yoour a newbie, I'll treat you like the way I treat the other students' He said. Man, have mercy on me Mac-sensei... Sheesh... -_-

Though, the class wasn't so bad. Today I learned that english isn't the only global/international language that's is used by foreigners, there's also spanish and germanic. France language is a global language to! The art class wasn't so bad either... All we need to do is write a poem of any genre, which is easy enough for me cause I'm a writer myself... Tons of the students made a poem about love, and candy's, and friends, and love, and you get what I mean...

Well hear out my poem! Mac-sensei said that my poem was the best one he heard today!

_It's not the time to say goodbye,_

_I know that it's such a pain,_

_But look me in the eye,_

_I'm here and I'm still your friend,_

_With our head help up high,_

_I'm sure we'll meet again._

So? What do you think?

To me, it's not good or bad... I think the poem is half-assed.

I wrote it when I was about to transfer to this school, it was for my best friend Takanashi Shinobu. We were in different class, and she's not social able around strangers, or new peoples. She hangs her time alone by a big tree on the school garden... I don't hang out with her that often, but one time she called me and ask my e-mail. And I told her... She then begin to text me after school, She's a cool girl! the only girl that I would talk to (on the phone) when I have homeworks or problems. We were so close, but again, we're so far. Her dad wanted her to transfer to this school called 'Yakiyama' while she wanted to to go to 'Reikku' like me, but her dad forced her to go to Yakiyama. So I wrote a poem for her and send it to her e-mail... and she hadn't text me since then...

Haaah... Well life is life, and you can't mess with it...

Anyway, back to reality!

I'm filling on the school application Rika just gave me, she told me to meet her by the schools field later at 16.00 p.m... and class ended 40 minutes ago, so right now, I'm the only one in class, with nobody to talk to... and don't worry! I won't get lost this time! Rika just drew me a map from class 1-A to the school ground.

LUCKY~

And now all I need to do is write my class, and the club I want to join, and I'll get going!

_..._

"FINISH!" I jumped from my seat with a jolly look on my face.

The school application was too... well... there's to many question's in it, so it took time for me to fill the forms... First they ask you your name, then your class, then the club you want to enter, then why did you want to enter, what gender are you, how old are you, and then there's this question when they ask you about your phone number... Ugh! It's so annoying! But it's a good thing that I finished with some minutes to spare...

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah..." I sighed.

I've been writing 3 pages in a day, it feels so weird... yet, it feels GOOD!

Ah! Look at the time! It's 15.52 p.m.! Gotta meet Rika!

Okay, Time to pack up!

.

.

.

There we go! All set! I've got everything with me, NOW LET'S GO!

Okay, let's see here...

Go downs stairs until you reach the ground (as in, the first floor)...

_Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap_

Go straight ahead and pass class 2-C (Hey! That's Suzuno-kun's class!), class 2-D, and class 2-E...

And take a turn to the right...

Go straight ahead until you see a toilet banner hanging out, and when you see it, turn left...

Go straight ahead until you see an iron door in front of you, that's the door which leads you to the field, well that's pretty easy...

So I just need to go straight...

Straight...

Straight...

...

I'm bored!

Walking is boring... I said that on the previous chapters too...

Why can't god create wings for us so we can fly instead of walk...

Oh well, it's not like god could-

_WHAM!_

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed as I fall backwards and landed by my butt to the cold floor, "Itttaaaaaaai... that hurts so bad" I continued whining as I rub my butt.

"Oii oii! Use your eyes when you walk Idiot!" A rough voice yelled at me.

"I-I'm sorry!" I replied, I raised my eye sight floor the floor and I saw um... what was his name again? um... oh yeah! Fubuki-senpai! It's that ice-head, but he looks different. He's hair was spikier than ever! and it was PINK! Did he just dyed it when we were out eating lunch? He's uniform is messy too... the uniform isn't tucked in to the pants, his collar was standing up, and he's school jacket is un-buttoned. Weird, Fubuki-senpai wasn't like this when I first met him. Oh! One more thing, he wears a white scarf around his neck. (Even so, Fubuki-senpai didn't wore any scarfs when I met him)

"Fubuki... senpai?" I ask.

"Eh?" He glared, "How did you know my name?" He said in a gangster tone.

"Well... um... sono, we met this morning and had lunch together on lunch break" I reminded.

"I haven't met you in my life girl, not even once..." He proclaim.

"O-oh... Really?" I tilted my head.

"Uh-huh" He nodded, "Are you a fangirl or somethin'?"

"Fangirl?" I tilted my head the other way, "Why would I be a fan of you Fubuki-senpai?"

"Tch... Listen, if you're playing jokes with me, you better knock it off" He glared.

"Me?! I'm not playing a joke Fubuki-senpai! You are! Pretending that you don't know me, That's just rude!" I fought back.

"I'm not rude! You are! Bumping to a guy and pretending that YOU know me!" He stood up.

"Well at least I said sorry!" I stood up right after, "Unlike YOU Mr. ice-head! You didn't said sorry even though you bumped into me too!"

"STOP PLAYING AROUND!" He screamed.. He then pushes me to a wall roughly, pinning me with the right hand, while he's left hand fly's up to the air forming a fist. I quickly close my eyes and and regret what I said. I guess that Fubuki-senpai isn't in the mood. Maybe we didn't met after all. Tears start to escape from my eyes, I'm to scared, Onii-chan is always there when I'm being bullied, but he's not here.

And...

_BAM!_

I didn't get hit... I already heard a hit but still... I'm not injured... I felt this hot breath in front of my face too... I then dared myself to open eyes and saw his fist in a hole in the wall, don't tell me... He made it? He hit the wall so hard that there a hole on it... My eyes are still overflowing with tears, not knowing what to do or say...

It was a moment of silents there, until he broke it...

"Look, I don't know who you are, or what you want..." He started, "I'm really pissed... But I'm weak against tears and girls like you..."

"G-girls like me?" I whispered, then he made a little nod.

"Yes you... now I want you to get out of my sight before I make another hit" He commanded as he releases his right hand away from me.

I then slipped out of his right, picked up my stuff, and ran away. Leaving the hot-head all alone in the halls. (LOL! I changed he's nickname!)

* * *

Finally, I reached to the metal door.

I grabbed the doors handle and pushes it wide open, and I saw Rika, Touko, The prez, Onii-chan, Sakuma-senpai, Genda-senpai, Suzuno-kun, Nagumo-san and all the other senpai. The group from class 1-A (the kid, the black haired one, the golden haired one,and Tsunami) was there too. There were 2 un-dentified female senpai to, I guess that they're the other cheer leaders. (one had a green colored ribbon, and one had a red colored one). And it wasn't any regular soccer field, it's an indoor field... AND IT'S A BIG ONE!

I gulped and walk towards the group with no hesitation (well, maybe a little bit). and Fubuki-senpai was there... I backed away a little bit, wasn't he in the halls just now?

"Oh, Otonashi-chan, your here" The prez smiled at me, making all the others to turn their heads and face me.

"Yo! Haruna-chan!" Both Touko and Rika waved.

"Yo" I waved back.

"So, is this that new member that you girls were talking about?" A girl with purple hair and blue eyes stepped up. (she's the girl who's wearing the green colored ribbon)

"Yup! This is her!" Rika grinned.

"Why hello there Otonashi-san" The purple headed girl bowed.

"A-ah... same to you" I bowed back, "Um... mind me asking, how did you know my name?"

"Rika-san and Touko-san told me" She smiled.

Wow, I guess words those spread faster than fire.

"So, Otonashi-san, do you have your school application with you?" Prez asked.

"H-HAII!" I nodded, then my hand traveled to seek the school application in my bag. but I felt nothing, not a pinch of paper. "Huh?"

"What's the matter Haruna?" Onii-chan walked up.

"Nothings wrong Onii-chan, I just can't find my form anywhere" I claim.

"Eh? It's not there?" Endou-senpai raised an eye brow.

"Try the other side..." Kazemaru-senpai suggest. I then searched on the other side of the bag, but still, nothing...

"I got nothing" I said.

"What?" Sakuma said in surprise.

"Really?" Genda ask.

"Un... it was here a second ago"

"Well, if you don't hand over the application, you can't join the club just yet" Prez explained as she crosses her hands.

"Huh?!" I freaked, "Can't I get another form instead?"

"I'm afraid that we can't do that Haruna" Onii-chan lowered his head.

"But it was here!" I claim. and then it hit me, I just had an incident with Fubuki-senpai just now. maybe I dropped it when I bumped into him! "Oh no! I think I dropped it along the way!"

"You dropped it?" Gouenji-senpai raised an eye brow, "It was in your bag right? How could it got dropped in the way?"

"IT WAS ALL FUBUKI-SENPAI'S FAULT!" I exclaim as I point my finger towards Fubuki-senpai (but he's hair was back to normal, and he wasn't wearing any scarfs too).

"Huh? Me?" Fubuki-senpai said as he points his finger to himself.

"You tried to punch me when I was passing by the halls just now!" I screamed.

"He was?" Onii-chan ask.

"I was?" He ask in confused, "I didn't even realized that you were walking passing me Haruna"

"BUT YOU DID! JUST NOW BEFORE I GOT IN HERE!"

"But it wasn't Fubuki-san Haruna" Suzuno stepped up.

"Suzuno-kun..." My eyes widen, "B-But why?! If that's not Fubuki-senpai who tried to hit me, then who did?!"

"Yeah 'Gazelle', who did?" Nagumo smirked.

"I told you to knock it 'Burn' " Suzuno fought back, "Don't call me that..."

"I'll stop if you stop calling me 'Burn' "

"Well I'll stop calling you 'Burn' if you stop calling me 'Gazelle' "

"Well, I'll stop calling you 'Gazelle' if you stop calling me 'Burn' "

"I'll stop calling you 'Burn' if you stop calling me 'Gazelle' "

"Liar"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

Man, are they always like this? The only thing that I hear right now is only "Am not" and "Am too", Who knew that Suzuno-kun was like this? I thought that he was a pretty cool guy... I can feel the whole room here sweatdropping to they're scene. Man oh man...

"Ano, Suzuno-kun, Nagumo-kun" The girl with a short brown hair with a pink clip at the left side of her head, and has brown eyes (the one who's wearing the red colored ribbon) stepped up.

"What?" Both boys glared.

"Um... Now's not the time for this guys" She sweatdrop.

"Oh, right... Sorry" Both boys bowed.

"A-anyway" I cleared my throat, "Why that you said that Fubuki-senpai didn't do it Suzuno-kun?"

"Cause you said that you were being attacked before you've arrived here right?" Suzuno reviewed, "And you arrived at... 16.02 p.m."

"And so I did, but what has that to do wit-"

"Fubuki-san arrived on 15.39 p.m., and he hadn't leave the field ever since" Suzuno interrupted my sentence.

"Eh? Really?" I ask in dumbfound.

"Un..." He nodded.

"So, it wasn't me after all" Fubuki-senpai sighed in relief, "Yokatah"

"Jaa, if it's not Fubuki-senpai, then who was it?" I pouted.

"Easy, it's Fubuki-san's twin brother, Fubuki Atsuya" He answered calmly.

"S-SENPAI IS A TWIN?!" I jumped.

"Oh yeah, your new, so you don't know..." Kazemaru smirked.

"S-S-SENPAI! SORRY FOR THE WRONG BEHAVIOR I SHOWED YOU!" I said as I ran towards Fubuki-senpai and bows right after.

"A-ah... It's okay Haruna-chan... You didn't know so it's okay" He smiled, LIKE AN ANGEL!

Wow, a real live angel... He's so different from that twin of his, who was it again? Atsuya? Yeah... He was a jerk...

"Anyway, back to the subject" Prez announced, "So, where did you lose it Otonashi-san?" She ask.

"Not far... It's just a few meter away from here"

"I'll get it!" The golden haired guy volunteered.

"Tachimukai?" Tsunami raised an eye brow.

"What? I'm just trying to help..."

"Ah... Yeah..." Tsunami sweatdrop.

"Haruna-chan, Let me help you search for it!" The guy known as 'Tachimukai' raised his hands.

"Tachi...mukai?"

"Hey! You remembered!" He chuckled, "I thought you had a short term of memory loss"

"Eh?" I said in surprise, "You knew?"

"Rika-san told me about it" He chuckled, making me blush a little. "And I think it's pretty cute"

"O-oh really... t-thanks" I stutter as I turn my head around to hide my blush.

"Anyway, I'll be going now" Tachimukai bowed and walk towards to the iron door, disappearing from my sight.

"Haruna? You okay?" Onii-chan walked up.

"Ah! I'm fine Onii-chan!" I jumped, "Ehehehehe"

"Well, okay then..."

"Eh? AAAAAAAAAAH!" Endou-senpai jumped.

"What is it Endou?" Kazemaru-senpai ask.

"It's almost 16.10 p.m.! WE GOTTA CHANGE! NOW!"

"IT IS?!" Gouenji-senpai freaked.

"IT IS! COME ON! LET'S CHANGE!" Endou-senpai command as he ran towards another door on my right.

"OUH!" The other guys followed as they hurried their way to the changing room.

"Eheh," Prez giggled, "Anyway, You girls better get changed too" She suggest.

"Haii!" All three girls (Rika, Touko, and the purple haired girl) salutes.

"That means you too Haruna-chan" The girl with the pink clip winked.

"H-haii..." I nodded.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself" She giggled, "My name is Kino Aki, the manager of the soccer club... Nice meeting you Haruna-chan"

"Y-you too senpai!" I stutter, "Yoroshikku onegaishimasu!" I bowed.

"Un..." She nod, "Fuyuka-chan, you should introduce yourself too"

"Ah! Right!" The purlelette jumped, "Otonashi-san, My name i-is Ono Fuyuka, mice- I mean, nice to meet you!" She stuttered and bowed afterwards.

"Hehe, Fuyuka-san~" Rika toned, "No need to call the little newbie so formal, call her Haruna like I do!" She smirked.

"H-haii!" She nodded.

Wow, she looks so shy... is she stutters a lot and she said 'mice' instead of 'nice' too...

Hehehe~

How cute~ Having a senpai like her makes me feel better about myself~

"Enough chit-chat!" Touko exclaim, "Time to change our uniforms into our cheer leader costume! Let's go!" She jumped.

"What about me? I haven't submitted my school application" I whined.

"It's okay Otonashi-san, we're just going to make you wear some of our cheer leader uniform to make sure that we have the right one for you" Prez explained.

"O-oh... okay..." I nodded.

"So what are we waiting for?! Let's get changing!" Rika announced as she pulls both Fuyuka's hand and my hand, dashing to another room beside the changing room that the boys are in.

Well, see you later Mr. Diary! Gotta get changing!

* * *

Hi again Mr. Diary, Sorry for the long wait!

I finally changed myself from the school uniform to the cheer leader uniform, but uh... um... well... It fit's perfectly, but it's too short...

My cheer leader uniform consists of a short grey tank top (And the tank top reveals my belly! Can you believe it?!) with blue stripes by the side and a big blue 'R' on the back of it. While on the other hand, my skirt is um... my skirt is really short (It only reaches down to cover my panties! So if I bent down, people can actually see my panties!) and it's grey with blue stripes on the edge of the skirt like my tank top. They gave me a pair of black knee-length socks too! But still, I'm not happy about my uniform...

But Rika, Touko, and Fuyuka-senpai are just happy wearing them...

Rika is wearing the same thing, but her stripes on her uniform is green. and so is her big 'R' at the back. and she got her hair tied up into a high ponytail too.

Touko too... she's wearing the same thing, but her skirt reaches above her knee (Lucky girl...) and her stripes are red. She changed her hat too, she is now wearing a black hat with a white stripe on it.

While on the other hand, Fuyuka-senpai is the only girl who's different. She's wearing a long sleeved grey shirt with a purple 'R' on the back and purple stripes by the side (and it covers her belly) . Her skirt was the same as mine and Rika's, but the stripes were purple. Her hair got tied into a low pig tails and she was wearing a black stocking too...

Mou, how could Touko and Fuyuka-senpai get's the nicer uniform...

"RIKA!" I screamed.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have anything better for me to wear beside _this_?" I whined as I point my finger to my cheer leader uniform.

"What? That's not your size?"

"It's my size," I glared, "BUT THIS IS TO REVEALING! I CAN'T WEAR THIS!"

"Yes you can" She replied.

"NO WAY!" I pouted, "How come Touko's skirt is longer, and Fuyuka-senpai's sleeve is longer?!"

"Because we sewed them ourselves" Touko answered, "And that uniform your wearing, Rika was the one who sewed it..." She added.

"S-sew?" I twitched my eye.

"Yeah! I sewed them to be short so they'll make you look sexy~" She proudly said as she strikes a pose.

"Me and Fuyuka-san here doesn't like the uniform that Rika sewed for us, so we decided to sew these ourselves" Touko explained as she pats my back.

"I can make you the same thing I'm wearing if you'd like Otonashi-san" Fuyuka smiled.

"Wha? Honto?!" I jumped.

"Sure, why not? I love sewing~" She giggled.

"Uwaaaah~ Thank you senpai~ Your an angel~" I complimented as I hug Fuyuka-senpai.

"Y-your welcome Otonashi-san" She sweatdrop, "But sewing is pretty hard, so it might took 2-3 days finishing it... I hope you don't mind waiting... In the mean while, you can wear Rika's uniform" She smiled, bursting my hope bubble.

"A-ah... Haii..." I said as I break the hug, lowering my head down cause of disappointment.

After Rika, Touko, and Fuyuka-senpai finished changing, we went out of the room and in to the field. We saw the soccer players with they're red hot flaming T-shirts with black colored sleeve and collar, followed by they're black shorts to. They were stretching themselves and stopped when all four of us (Me, Rika, Touko and Fuyuka-senpai entered the field) with a major jawdrop.

"Haruna? Is that you?!" Onii-chan freaked.

"A-ah... it's me Onii-chan..." I sweatdrop.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU WEARING!" He screamed as he shook both of my shoulders, "YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO WEAR THIS KINDS OF STUFF UNTIL YOUR 19!"

"I-I'm sorry... Onii-chan... Rika told me to wear this so-"

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Onii-chan screamed as he starts to chase Rika.

"Hehehe~ You'll NEVAH catch me superman!" Rika teased while running away from my raging Onii-chan, "AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh, I'll catch you... I'LL CATCH YOU EVEN THE IF IT'S THE LAST THING I'LL DO! AND ONCE I DO, I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE URABE!"

"Wow, who knew that Kidoi was _that _over protective about his sister..." Gouenji sweatdrop.

"Oh like you were never mad when I touched your little sister... Ushishishishi" The blue kid chuckled.

"SHE'S STILL IN THE THIRD GRADE FOR GOD SAKE! AND YOU TOUCHED HER BY THE SHOULDER!" Gouenji screamed.

"Alright... Alright... Let's leave that aside, Kidou-san is way more over protective than you Gouenji-san..."

"Kogure-kun does have a point..." Fubuki-senpai chuckled.

"But I bet that Nagumo would be even MORE over protective about his girlfriend" Endou-senpai stated.

"I knew it! You do have a girlfriend 'Burn'~" Suzuno teased.

"I DO NOT!" Nagumo screamed.

"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TO-"

"Ano... Suzuno..." Endou-senpai sweatdrop.

"What?" He glared.

"I never said that Nagumo had a girlfriend... I just predicted and said that IF he have a girlfriend, he'll be overprotective..." Endou-senpai explained.

"Oh... sorry about that" He lowers his head.

"HA! TOLD YOU! I don't have a girlfriend 'Gazelle'~" Nagumo smirked.

"Well of course you don't Nagumo-san" Tsunami said as he approached the smirking teen, "No one would like to date a hot-headed guy like you..." He added.

"Oh shut up pinky..." Nagumo glared.

"I'm just telling the truth~" Tsunami chuckled.

"Nee, Aki-senpai" I called.

"Hmm?"

"Is the team are always like this?" I whispered.

"Pretty much..." She forced a smile.

"Anyway," Genda coughed, "You look pretty nice in that outfit Haruna..."

"E-EH?!" I blushed, "I do?!"

"Ah, I agree Genda... my lovely angel Haru-chan looks sooo sexy in that outfit..." A familiar voice compliemented, making almost everybody jump due of shock. I turned my head around and guess who I saw? It was Fudou-hentai!

"Fudou!" Prez called.

"Yes prez?" He answered back with a smirk on his face.

"I thought you were sick! What are you doing here?!" She screamed while stomping her foot to the ground.

"Well," He started, "Today is the day where my little angel comes to her new school for the first time-"

"I AM NOT YOUR ANGEL FUDOU-HENTAI!"

"-And I felt better just now, So I thought I might pay a visit for Haru-chan~" He winked.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT HENTAI!" I said as I stick my tongue out.

You know what, I think I might write you until here... I got some pervs to be punched...

Sincerely, Haruna Otonashi

-xoxo

* * *

**Me : *still looking away***

**Hide : H-hime-sama...**

**Me : *scoffs***

**KUGE : Let her be Hide... *pats Hide's back* Let her be... Oh yeah, for you readers out there, please vote our poll on our profile**

**Hide : *sweatdrop* and please do review... until next time *waves* I think...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hide : Konichiwa minna, *bows* Hime-sama isn't here today, or tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow, she's on another trip so she's pretty busy with STUFF's and can't continue some fic's. And this fic has over 300 views, so for those who already reviwed, favorite, and follow the fic, I thank you very much *bows* Hime-sama will be happy once she hears this. And so, without further ado, here's chapter 5. *smiles* enjoy~  
**

**I'm not that good at english either, so please excuse some grammar errors.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Inazuma eleven, or the characters. Every right's belong to Level-5.**

* * *

Hi again Mr. Diary! Sorry that I haven't write in you lately!

It's been, um... well, 6 days since I last wrote in you, I'm terribly sorry for that...

So that mean's, today is Sunday... and it's... 8.16 p.m...

Haaah, can't believe that I'm going to school tomorrow...

Fudou-hentai get's on my nerves every time I see him. I mean seriously, Natsumi-sa- I mean, the prez told me that he only goes to school three time's a week! and he's the secretary of the school! I was pretty relieved though, when I heard that he doesn't go to school that often... until he saw me wearing that ridiculous cheer leader outfit, he got more attached to me and goes to school five time's a week... Just what I needed... a whole full weekdays with that perv...

And did you know that the soccer club is actually popular? I mean, when Onii-chan and his friends/team mates started to practice, the whole seats in the field got packed with dozens of screaming girls! (As in, fangirls...) They kept screaming something like, "Do your best Gouenji-kun!", or "Nagumo-kun! Ganbatte ne!", or "Kazemaru! We love you!" or "MARRY ME HIROTO!" or something like that...

Who knew that the soccer club has fans? Seriously...

I can't really bare with the atmosphere... I twitched my eye until Onii-chan finished he's daily practice... How do Onii-chan and the other guys endure it? It's sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o annoying... and distracting... and annoying...

I saw a group of girls with a T-shirt that says 'Reikku soccer club fan member'...

Ain't it wonderful?

Not only that, there's fanboy's too...

And the fanboy's corner was the noisiest ones...

Some them were cheering for the managers (Aki-san and the Prez) for sitting on the bench that are watching the players on the field (As in, the managers didn't do a thing). And most of the other fanboy's were cheering for the cheer leaders that are cheering for the team.

Cheering for the cheer leaders...

Cheering for the cheer leaders that are cheering for the team...

Ugh, my head hurts when I think about it...

The cheer leader club has a fan club too, and yes, they're all pervs. Fuyuka-senpai has the most fan in the fan club, Rika's the second one to have the most fans, and Touko's the third one.

I'm the fourth one, since I just joined the club. But I was wearing that short uniform every day (Fuyuka-senpai forgot to sew the new uniform she promised), so I gained fan's within days... by mean day's, I meant the day after the day (By mean, Wednesday).

I now hold ranking number 2 for the most fan's in the cheer leading club. (The first one is still Fuyuka-senpai, the third one is Rika, the fourth one is Touko) Yay me... -_-

And since I have fan's now, everyday feels... well... rather unusual?

Well you see, I've been getting chased by tons of fanboys now (that includes Fudou-hentai), The fanboys have been got chased out by my raging Onii-chan, Onii-chan got chased by fangirls, The fangirls got chased by The prez, Prez then got chased by Aki-senpai, and Aki-senpai got chased by the other fanboys.

So, it was like...

* * *

Me = Fanboys = Onii-chan = Fangirls = Prez= Aki-senpai = Fanboys.

I got chased by the fanboys because they said that I looked extremely sexy/hot in that cheer leader uniform...

The fanboys got chased by Onii-chan cause Onii-chan was out of rage and wouldn't let fanboys *cough*perverts*cough* like them to touch me...

Onii-chan got chased by the fangirls cause they're his fans...

The fangirls got chased by the prez cause they were all running (the rules are not to run in the halls, which they broke)...

Prez got chased by Aki-senpai cause prez was leaving her station from the bench...

And Aki-senpai got chased by fanboys cause they're her fans...

* * *

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah... Some life I have...

And I just treated Nagumo-san today...

Remember? Today is sunday and I (Actually, Nagumo-san) promised that I was going to treat him... read the last pages if you forgot Mr. Diary...

Anyway, I did met him and treated him at the dunkin' donuts... and cause of him, I won't be getting my allowance for the next 2 months...

I was wearing a white short sleeved-puffed blouse, a baby-pinked colored cardigan, short white frilly skirt (that reaches above my knee), and a pair of wooden sandals with a dark pink ribbon tied to it. I had my hair tied up into high pig tails too! Onii-chan tied it! He's a good hair styler (No wonder he's good at braiding his hair!)! I look super cute! I felt as if I'm a doll! ^^

Anyway, after I got dressed, I kissed Onii-chan by the cheek (as a thank you gift for tying my hair :D), and went off. The station isn't that far from our house, so I'll be there within 7 minutes! And once I arrived, I saw Nagumo-san leaning to a wall, playing with his phone. He was wearing a plain white shirt with an unbutton red checkered polo shirt covering it, he's wearing plain jeans and red sneakers. He looked really cool, he looked less annoying and less cruel... but think again... he's the same as ever...

_"YO! Took you long enough Otonashi!" He screamed, "Your sooo late..." He added as he looks away._

_"Excuse me?!" I said with a vein on my head, "It's 9.48 a.m. dude! I'm not late at all! I'm early! And besides, who was the one who came up with the STUPID competition, the STUPID rules huh?!"_

_"I did!" He smirked as he points his finger at himself, "You agreed to my STUPID competition anyway!" He added, while he stroke my head rougly, making me pout._

_"SHUT UP TULIP-BAKA!" I screamed, "Let's just get this over with!" I stomped my foot and walked away afterwards._

_"O-oii! You don't need to be that mad!" Haruya proclaim as he catches up with me.._

Haah, that guy...

"HARUNA! YOU AWAKE!?" Onii-chan called.

"YES I AM ONII-CHAN!" I replied.

"IT'S 8.32 P.M.! YOU SHOULD GO TO BED! GIRLS LIKE YOU OUTTA GO SLEEPY-SLEEP NOW!"

"OKAY! I'LL GO TO BED ONII-CHAN!"

"GOOD NIGHT HARUNA!"

"GOOD NIGHT!"

Sorry about that Mr. Diary, Anyway, back to Nagumo-san and Me... when we walked down the ally, we saw this-

"Haruna!" Onii-chan screamed as he burst down my door.

"KYAAAA! ONII-CHAN!" I jumped.

"I told you to go to bed... we're going to school tomorrow, so it's time for you to go sleepy-sleep" He glared.

"O-O-O-O-O-Onii-ch-chan..." I backed away.

"Don't you 'Onii-chan' me Haruna" He said in a threatening voice (And it was really creepy! Haven't seen him like this before!).

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'Don't 'Onii-chan' me' ?! YOUR MY BIG BROTHER!" I stood up, "And look what you did to my poor door! You broke it!" I cried.

"Ah, I'll fix the door later" He sweatdrop, "Anyway, it's time for you to go to bed" He command once more, "And I'll be taking that diary of yours too" He added as he points his finger towards my diary.

"NOOOOO! DON'T TOUCH MR. DIARY ONII-CHAN!" I ran.

"I'll take that" He said in a cold tone as he snatches you away from my hands.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

?}!PK# {PO%$#^&*( &# #|||\\/\/\/\/2345653^^


	6. Chapter 6

Mr. Diary! OMG! LONG TIME NO WRITE!

Finally! I get to write in you again!

I just sneaked in to Onii-chan room and stole you, hehehe.

Onii-chan just left the house and went to school, and I got bored and I thought, 'Hey, why not write my diary while Onii-chan's away?' and so I did! XD  
Onii-chan is going to school due of final/national exams (cause he's a third year student). So the first year and the second year student have a day off! what about that!

Today Suzuno-kun, Rika, Touko,some other guys I don't know and I are going to the mall together! ^^

But I think I forgot to write something in you... I wonder... what could it be?

Anyway, moving on~

I'm really excited that I can go out with all my new friends and Suzuno-kun! I'm so NER-CITED!

I can't even pick anything nice for me to wear from my wardrobe! I want to look good in front of Suzuno-kun so I can- wait a minute... did I just wrote 'I want to look good in front of Suzuno-kun'?! OMG! What am I thinking! I-It's not like I want him to s-say that I look good or anything! AW MAN! I CAN'T ERASE THAT SENTENCE! I'M WRITING IN A VICTORIAN STYLED INK!

Sigh, well, it can't be helped... at least I didn't said that outloud... I mean, that would be soo embarrassing... /

Okay, enough talk Haruna... calm down... calm down...

Now I feel better! It's a good thing that Fuyuka-senpai thought me yoga! :D

Now, to pick my clothes... hm... what should I wear?

Pink? Blue? White? Boots? Or maybe a sun dress? Ugh! I'm so confused!

_Cring cring! Cring cring! Cring cring!  
_

Hey, that's ringtone in my cellphone. Somebody's calling? I then flipped my pink phone up and I found an unknown number! I wonder who... Hold on a sec Mr. Diary...

"... Moshi moshi?" I answered, "Who is this?"

"Ah! Is this Haruna-chan?" A familiar voice asked.

"Um... Yeah... This is Haruna... Mind me asking, who is this?"

"It's me, Fubuki-senpai"

"E-eh?! Ice-head?!" I jumped, almost dropping my phone. "G-Gah! I'm sorry for that Fubuki-senpai!"

"Eheheh" He giggled, "It's okay"

"A-anywho, Fubuki-senpai, your in school right? Why are you calling me?"

"Yup, I'm in school. We're having a little break, and somebody here wants to apologize" I heard him giggled, "Come on Atsuya! She's on the phone! better say sorry!"

"Yea yea, I'll say sorry" Another voice showed up. "Hello?" The voice greeted me.

"Uh, Hello..." I replied.

"Are you that same girl that bumped onto me in the halls?" He ask roughly.

"Bumped into you... don't tell me... are you-"

"Yes, I'm that same guy who tried to punch you in the halls... Atsuya Fubuki" He claim.

"S-so you are!" I screamed in terror.

"Hey hey hey, no screaming... I swear, I almost turn deaf there..." Atsuya-san groaned.

"S-sumimasen..." I mumbled.

"Anyway, I'm just here to say sorry... I felt guilty that I suddenly lost control and almost tried to punch you... I bet your scarred for life..."

"I-I-It's Okay A-Atsuya-san!" I stuttered, "I feel guilty that I screamed at you too!" I confessed.

"No, It's not okay..." Atsuya said in a serious tone, "I really do feel guilty... I don't like scaring or molesting people like that... especially to girls..." He explained, "I can't sleep for days to be honest... and Fubuki-nii-san here told me that the best way to erase my guilt is to say sorry... but to me, sorry isn't enough... I'll do anything you want, I'm really am disappointed in myself" He added.

"Y-you don't need to go that far Atsuya-san! Maybe you weren't in the mood and lost it... it's just an accident, no biggie" I said with a soft smile, even though he can't see it, "Accidents can happen"

"A-ah... I guess your right" He replied back with a soft tone, "What's your name?"

"E-eh? My name?" I reviewed, "Haruna, Haruna Otonashi"

"Haruna eh?" He chuckled, "Nice name... say, how about we hang out sometimes?"

"E-eh?!" I blushed, hang out?! Really?! Does he like me already?! Just because I forgive him?!

"Just joking~" Atsuya teased.

"Okay Atsuya, that's enough" Fubuki-senpai's voice cut off our conversation, "I'm sorry about that Haruna-chan" Fubuki-senpai apologized.

"Ah, It's okay Fubuki-senpai" I sweatdropped, "By the way, how did you get my phone number senpai?"

"Fudou-kun told me" He answered oh-so innocently.

I never thought that Fudou-hentai knew my phone number... I guess his work (as in, stalking me) paid off...

"R-riiight... Fudou-s-san told you..." I eye twitched, "Anyway Fubuki-senpai, can I talk with Atsuya-san for a minute?"

"Oh, um... I'm sorry... But he's not here now, ehehehe" He said in a suspicious way.

"What do you mean by 'he's not here' Fubuki-nii-san? I'm right here!" I heard Atsuya's voice cracked up in the phone.

"Fubuki-senpai?"

"A-ah... BZZZZT... I think we're breaking up Haruna-chan... BZZZZT... Talk to you later!"

"Ah! Wait Fubuki-senpai!"

_Beep... beep...beep... beep..._

He hung up... weird... wonder why... And was it me, or did he sound a bit jealous? Hmm... I wonder... He did sound a bit jealous, I'm just saying... Anywho, back to my problem! I haven't decided what clothes should I wear... Sigh, I want to look good! And Onii-chan isn't here to help me pick!

_PEEP! PEEP! PEEP!  
_

Eh? That was my phone again... and I got an email! I flipped my phone once again and it was from another unknown number. And no, it wasn't the same number as Fubuki-senpai's... And here's what the email says...

_Yo! Haruna! Where are you? We're already waiting or you in the station!_

_-Rika_

Eh? Rika? and They're already waiting for me? What time is it? I looked up to my clock and it says '13.02 p.m.'... I then typed back...

_Rika, I'm still at my house... And I thought we were suppose to meet up as 14, it's still one o'clock Rika... _

_-Haruna_

And send!

_PEEP! PEEP! PEEP!_

Wow, Rika replies so fast... she said:

_I changed the meeting to 13... didn't you know? Btw, if your confused on what you should wear, try something casual-cute!_

_-Rika_

A casual-cute style? That sounds nice... I then typed:

_Thanks for the tip Rika, that totally helped me alot :)_  
_BTW, how did you get my email address?  
_

_-Haruna_

Now, to click the send button!

_PEEP! PEEP! PEEP!_

She replies me so fast!

_Fudou-san told me..._

_-Rika_

...

...

...

So, Fudou-hentai told her... man, is he going to spoil my private life or what?

_Okay then... I'll get changing now Rika... be there by 15_

_-Haruna_

SEND!

Okay... now that I'm done chatting to Rika, I'll get changing! I ran into my wardrobe, open it, and grab some clothes Rika suggest.

* * *

Okay Mr. Diary! I'm done changing! The casual-cute theme clothes really does look good on me!

I wore a white plain shirt and a yellow jacket with a hoodie on it, a mini skirt jeans, some white socks that reaches below my knee and a pair of sneakers. I looked really nice and fresh as a blooming sunflower in spring, I guess Rika's advice wasn't bad afterall. I then grabbed my shoulder bag, and went out of the house.

"Itekimassu!" I screamed.

"Be careful now Haruna! and don't forget to have fun!" My mom replied.

"I will mom!" I nodded with a giant smile stuck on my face.

The station isn't that far, it's just around the corner. I even know a shortcut! So I'll be there in no time!

* * *

Sorry about that Mr. Diary, The shortcut was really small, so I couldn't possibly go through the shortcut while writing in you (even though, I'm a pro). But I'm out! I can now continue writing in you while walking!

Okay, I am now in the station, but there's no sign of Rika or Touko anywhere... where are they?

I looked around the station, but still, I see none but strangers and poles everywhere. I texted Rika, but she didn't replay back... where is she? It's 13.21 p.m., the train we're going to ride arrives at 14.10 p.m... and Rika said that she was already here... I wonder, where is she... I kept looking around the station, until I felt a hand on my shoulder. Maybe it's Touko or Suzuno-kun. I turned my head around and it didn't turn out to be the,, instead I saw two strangers (both of them are guys) behind me. One with a pale skin, bright teal eyes, and a shoulder length red hair. and the other had a tan skin, pitch black eyes, and an apple like green hair that is tied into a ponytail. both of them were wearing the same black jacket and blue jeans. I'm guessing that their in some sort of gang.

"EEEEEEK!" I shrieked, "Who are you?! What do you want?! KYAAAA! PERVERTS!" I screamed as I start swinging my bag in front of them.

"GYYYYAAAH!" The greenette screamed, "Hey, watch where your swinging!" He added.

"Ah... L-L-Let me go!" I demanded.

"Oh I'm sorry" The pale guy said as he releases his grip from my shoulder.

I almost fell back but I stood my pace, I then dared my eyes to look towards them and said "W-who are you guys?! W-what do you want?!"

"Ah, We're sorry... we didn't mean to scare you" The red guy apologized as he bowed a little.

"It's just... you seem familiar somehow" The green guy proclaim as he scratches his head.

"F-familiar? But I... I've never seen you guys" I said, while I reach for my cellphone on my pocket.

"Tell us, do you know Kidou Yuuto?" The red haired guy ask as he takes a step forward.

"Huh? Kidou Yuuto?" I reviewed, I then made a little nod for a 'yes', "He's my big brother" I explained, "But don't you dare do anything bad to him!" I said as I furrowed my eyes.

"Oh, so you are his sister!" The tanned guy grin sheepishly, "No wonder! Don't worry! We won't do anything to your Onii-chan!" He winked, "We're just his friends!" He added.

"Friends?" I tilted my head, "But I've never seen you guys in school before..."

"Ahahahaha" The red haired guy laughed, "Well we're his friend from a different school. We're from Yakiyama you see" He winked.

Yakiyama? Where have I heard that name before?

"Your from Yakiyama?"

"And so am I!" The greenette jumped, "Oh, and you name is 'Haruna' correct?"

"You know?" I said in shock.

"Yup! Haruna Otonashi right? Your Onii-chan have been talking big about you!" The greenette claim, "By the way Haruna, My name is Midorikawa Ryuuji, nice to meet you!"

"And I'm Kiyama Hiroto. A pleasure to meet you Haruna" The red guy known as 'Hiroto' stepped up.

"A-ah! It's a pleasure for me too!" I bowed, "Thank you for taking care of my brother!"

"Hora hora, we didn't took care of your brother. We just chat with him, that's all" Midorikawa said with a chuckle.

"A-ah... right..." I blushed, "And, sorry for my wrong behavior I showed you... Onii-chan told me to stay away from strangers, but I didn't know that you guys were one of his friends." I confessed as I hang my head down.

"No need to say sorry" Hiroto smiled, "And what your Onii-chan said was right, you need to stay away from strangers. A cute girl like you could get attacked any time"

"C-cute?" I flushed deep red.

"Un, Your very cute Haruna-san. But Kidou-kun would never let me go near you"

"Haha! That is so true!" Midorikawa laughed.

Wow, they seem so lively. What nice friends Onii-chan have.

"Oh right, I have to get going Hiroto-san, Midorikawa-san" I bowed.

"Eeeeeh? Where are you going?" Midorikawa raised an eye brow.

"To meet my friends, Rika, Suzuno-kun, and Touko"

"Ahaha. What a coincidence" Hiroto chuckled, "We're looking for them too, they invited us to hang out for the day" Hiroto exclaim.

"Eh? You guys know them?"

"Well of course! We visit Reikku almost every day! But we've been so busy in school that we've never get a chance to visit them..." Midorikawa explained.

"Oh..."

"Anyway, shall we go and look for them?" Hiroto suggest.

"Ah! Yes! Let's go!" I nodded in agreement.

We then made our way past not knowing people and trains. But with no topic to talk about, stayed silence. None of us were saying a word... weird... They were talkative a minute ago.

"Ne Hiroto-san, Midorikawa-san..." I broke the silence.

"Yea?" Both boys leaned in.

"You guys are wearing the same black jackets... is that jacket a club jacket? Or maybe a gang jacket?" I asked, trying to keep the silence away.

"This thing?" Midorikawa pointed his finger at his jacket, "You could say that this is a family jacket" He grin.

"Family?"

"Yup. Me and Midorikawa are brothers..." Hiroto explained, "We're not actually brothers, but we're brothers in the orphanage"

"Eh?! Orphanage?! You guys are orphan?!" I jumped.

"Yea, We're orphan's..." Midorikawa smiled, "I don't know what happen to me or my parents, I was just raised in the orphanage."

"While I was adopted my my step father, he once have a son but died. I look exactly like his sun, so my father adopted me and made an orphanage for me, Midorikawa, and other orphan's" Hiroto claim, "And do you know Nagumo-kun and Suzuno-kun, Haruna-san?"

"Sure, I know them..."

"Their orphan's too from our orphanage" Hiroto smiled.

"Suzuno-kun and Nagumo-san?" I ask in shock.

"Un, they've been adopted by my father too when they were about 8 years old"

"Ah... I see" I said as I gloomed inside a little bit. _so their orphan's... but how can they keep smiling all this time? _I thought.

_PEEP! PEEP! PEEP!_

"Eh? my phone?" I then reached down to my pockets and flipped my phone. It was an email from Rika.

_Me, Touko, and Suzuno decided to go to that new haunted house near the KFC. If you want to come, go there! We'll be waiting for you~_

_-Rika._

Wait... what?! A haunted house!? I'm not good with the dark or ghosts! it's better that I don't come! I could get scarred for life!

"What's the matter Haruna?" Midorikawa asked as he leans to my phone. He read the text and smirked happily. He then grabbed Hiroto's wrist and My hand and started running super fast! Don't tell me... we're going to the haunted house?! Oh noo!

* * *

**Me : minna-san! sumimasen! I can only update this fic due of internet problems and school problems! and yes, I've added Hiroto and Midorikawa in the fic... I'm actually borrowing someones computer for only 3 hours so, this is all that I can write. I'm terribly sorry! *bows* On the next chappie, Haruna is going to the haunted house along with Suzuno, Touko, Rika, Midorikawa and Hiroto and I want to know, and Haruna needs to be paired with either one of these 3 boys to enter the haunted house... I'm confused on who should she be paired with so please leave your suggestion in that little box down below (as in, the review box) sorry for some grammar or vocabs or spelling errors! and thank you for reading this chappie! bye~**


	7. Chapter 7

Ah! Finally! the roller coaster ride is over! and by mean roller coaster, I meant Midorikawa-san's grip...

Sigh, he pulled me so hard... I bet he's excited that we're going to the haunted house... =,=

I mean seriously... He literally pulls me with the speed of, I don't know, 45km/per hour? What is he?! Ugh! It was terrible! I swear, I felt like flying there! It's a good thing that the Train station and KFC isn't that far... Even I saw Hiroto-san with a green face! He was about to puke for god sake!

Sigh. Anyway, we are now in KFC. as in, Kentucky's fried chicken. Either Midorikawa, Hiroto and I know where this new haunted house is at (cause it's new), so we decided to ask some people to where this haunted house is at.

"Um... excuse me" I called out to a man, but he ignored me. "Sumimasen, I'd like to ask something..." I called out to another person, but she ignored me. "Ah! Excuse me mister, I need to know to where is this haunted house is located" I once again called out to a guy, but still, he ignored me. "Mou! Why is everyone ignoring me!" I cried, "People are so un-social these days!"

"Tell me about it..." Midorikawa agreed, "But in time like this, Hiroto can help out!" He grinned.

"Eh? Really?" I ask in disbelieve.

"Un, let me help" Hiroto smiled. "I don't know why, but people said that I have charm to manipulate people" He explained. He then walked up to a group of girls by a table, and I followed him right behind. He then crouches down a little by the table and said, "Excuse me ladies, Mind me interrupting your time?"

Every girl on the table then blushed, and they started snickering around. "S-sure!" One of the girls nodded.

"Why thank you" He smiled, making some of the girls melt.

Gee, I guess that he's popular with woman's...

"If you don't mind me asking, which one of you here knows away to the new haunted house? I heard that this new haunted house is spectacular, and I want to see it for myself" He winked. Oh god, what a flirt... -,- He's almost as worst as Fudpu-hentai...

"Haunted h-house?" The girl reviewed, "Y-you go behind this restaurant, a-a-and you turn right. T-then you might see a b-big black building"

"As simple as that?"

"U-un..." The girl blush as she looks away from Hiroto... man, how corny...

"Why thank you fair maiden, I wish for us to meet again one day~" Hiroto thanked as he reaches for her hand, and gave it a little peck. I can now see that the girl's face wemt completely red, she then falls to the ground, but was catch by one of her friends. "Adieu~" Hiroto winked as he says fair well to the group of girls. Wow, talk about flirty... "Let's go now Haruna-chan"

"Ah... Haii" I nodded.

We both then left the table, went out of the restaurant, and met Midorikawa.

"So, how did it go? did it went well?" Midorikawa asked with a wide grin on his face.

"It went well, They girls says that the haunted house is just behind this restaurant" Hiroto replied.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's get going! To the haunted house!" Midorikawa lead.

We three then started our journey to find the haunted house... Like it or not, I have to go too... Midorikawa-san forced me...

There was another minute of silence, then I broke the silents once again (Seriously, these guys go quite when their walking).

"Ne, Hi-hiroto-san..." I called.

"Nani Haruna-chan?"

"Do you do that to strangers every time when your asking questions?" I said with a tiny sweat on my face.

"Hm? Not really... But I often do that when I'm on a trip alone, or when I'm not with my girl friends..."

"G-girl friends?!" I jumped.

"Ah! Not those kinds of girlfriends! I was talking about female friends! I-I would never have girl friends!" He corrected as he shook both of his hands.

"Heheh!" Midorikawa chuckled, "What he meant to say was that he'd never do that in front of Reina!"

"Reina?" I tiled my head.

"Yup. Reina here is Hiroto's one and only 'female friend' " He snickered, "Hiroto was once bullied, and this Reina came in to the rescue and stood up to the bully"

"H-hey! don't tell her about that story Midorikawa-kun!" Hiroto said as he flushed red.

"Eeeeh? Why is that Hiroto?~" Midorikawa smirked.

"I-it's just... it's embarrassing to know that I got protected by a girl" He gloomed, "No guy is happy to be protected by them, cause a guy's duty is to do the opposite to them..."

"Aw~" I awed to his sentence, and Midorikawa just smirked bigger.

"Oh hey look! It's them!" A voice pointed out, I then turn my head around and I saw all three Rika, Touko, and Suzuno-kun. and they're standing in front of an old abandoned office. Both Rika and Touko waved at us, while Suzuno-kun smiled at us.

Rika was wearing an over-sized purple T-shirt that is tied into a knot (we can see her belly), a ripped jeans with a black black belt that is attached to it, and a pair of sneakers. She also had her hair tied into a high ponytail too! I guess that she's aiming for the gangster look style huh? Touko was standing beside her, she is seen wearing a long sleeved polo shirt with pink and white stripes, black shorts with a black suspender, an ankle length white sock, and black shoes. Touko's hair is tied up into a low pigtails, and she wasn't wearing her hat too! she looked super cute and fresh! While on the other hand, Suzuno-kun's clothes were a plain white shirt with a black vest covering it, black pants that reaches down to his feet, and black shoes. Oh! and he was wearing a silver necklace to! To be honest, he does look cool. I've almost mistaken him for a rockstar there, tehee~

"Yo!" Midorikawa waved back.

"What took you guys so long?!" Rika glared.

"Oh, we were-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Rika scoffed, looking away from Hiroto. "Reason's aren't enough to convince me!"

"Um... okay..." All three of us sweatdrop.

"Hi 'Gran', Hi 'Reize' " Suzuno greeted.

"Hi 'Gazelle' " both man greeted back.

"And hello Haruna" Suzuno waved a little, "You look cute in that outfit"

"E-eh? R-r-really? well... t-thanks..." I blushed, "You look nice too Suzuno-sa- I mean, Suzuno-kun..." I said as I look away.

He then smiles at me, patted my head. he then says "Thank you"

"A-ah..." I nodded.

"Ooh laa laa~" Touko toned, she whispered "Haruna, I never thought that you-"

"I-It's not like a have a crush on him or anything" I interuppeted her sentence.

"Tehee~ yeah right" She said sarcastically.

"Anyway, shouldn't we get going to the haunted house?" Hiroto started.

"But we are at the haunted house...We are in front of it you know" Rika chattered as she points the building behind her.

"E-eh?! This is it?! But isn't this an old abandoned office?!" I shrieked.

"Noooooope!" Rika shooked, "This is it..."

"Don't tell me, it's a real haunted office?!" Midorikawa both shrieked and jumped in the same time with sparkles around him.

"Nah, this is just some crappy old made out haunted hause" Touko chuckled, "Don't worry, there's people in there with hidden camera's and such"

"Really?" Hiroto ask in disbelieve.

"Yup!" Touko nodded, "Btw, we should get going, We haven't paid the tickets" Touko suggest.

"Well, what are we standing here for?! Let's get going!" Midorikawa said as he ran in the office.

"I've got a bad feeling about this..." I mumbled.

"Don't worry Haruna, I'm with you" Suzuno said as he tries to comfort me.

Ugh, the place is really well done... give me the shivers... brrrrr! anyway Mr. Diary, I need to pay my ticket first. Hold on a sec...

* * *

I'm back Mr. Diary! Woowie... this place is so creepy every time I look at it, And I haven't even got in to the adventure. I'm shivering to death right now! I wish Onii-chan was here with me! I'm so scared. ;_;

"Okay! Now've we got our tickets! let's start our journey!" Midorikawa jumped, but before he got ran in to the place, one of the staff members tugged on his shirt. it was a guy with purple hair and dull face, he's like a robot if you ask me. "Hey! What's the big idea?!"Midorikawa screamed.

"NO, You can't just rush in to this property like that... you can't go in alone, you have to have a partner to go in with you" The staff member said.

"A p-partner?" I stutter, due of fear.

"YES" He answered, "You can't go alone, and you can't go in a group. you can only go in with pairs" He explained.

"In pairs? Why is that?" Touko asked.

"SMART question milady" another staff member appears, he had a white spiked up hair (like Toramaru), light skin, and blue aquamarine eyes. "This building is very big as you can see, but the rooms and halls are very tiny. If you has to go up alone, who knows what could happen? And if you go in groups, it will destroy some of our property due of small spaces. and that is why that you should be paired with another person to make sure your okay/safe, and not break our properties."

"Oh... well that's reasonable!" Rika laughed, "Say Touko, wanna be my partner?"

"You bet sister!" Touko agreed as she high fives Rika.

"Since Touko and Rika are pairing up, I guess I'll go with Midorikawa" said Hiroto as he nudges Midorikawa's arm, and Midorikawa responded with a nod.

"If Touko and Rika are pairing up, and so is Hiroto-san and Midorikawa-san. than that means that my partner is-" I blushed, "S-Suzuno-kun?!"

"Well that's that" Suzuno sighed.

"Jaa! since we're all paired up! We can now go in! Let's go Hiroto!" Midorikawa exclaim with a wide grin, but before he got a chance, an arm stops him. and the arm belongs to another staff member, and it was a 'She'. She had a light blue hair and purple eyes and is wearing the same uniform as the previous two staff. "Aw! What now?!" Midorikawa glared.

"You forgot to get your hidden camera's master" The bluenette said as she pins a tiny camera to Midorikawa's jacket.

"Eh? A camera? what for?" Midorikawa raised an eye brow.

"It is so we know if your lost or not" The girl giggled, "We never might knw what would happen to our precious customer~"

"Nice going Beta" The white haired staff said as he give a thumbs up to her.

"Is this r-really necessary?" I asked.

"Yes mistress, it's very necessary. and please don't try to hurt any of the staff in the office" She bowed.

"I'll try" I said as I tried to hide my fear away.

"Okay then, since your all set, you can now go in to the-"

"WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Midorikawa rushed in to the place as he pull Hiroto right behind him.

"Wow, is he really that excited?" Rika sweatdropped.

"Who knew..." Suzuno sweadropped.

"Anywho, we'll be going now Haruna, Suzuno-san. We'll see you later!" Touko waved as she walks in to the place with Rika.

"Bye!" Rika winked.

...

Man, their so brave... I didn't even see a single sign of fear inside of them... how can they endure it?! Oh god! How! How I ask you! How?! T^T

"Hey Haruna"

"Y-yea S-Suzuno-kun?" I stuttered.

"We better get going to..." He suggest.

"A-ah... L-l-l-l-l-let's g-go!" I faked a laugh as I started to walk upstairs with Suzuno.

"Be careful now!" The staff members waved.

Gulp, I really really REALLY have a bad feeling about this!

"So, where do you want to go first Haruna?" Suzuno asked.

"A-a-anywhere is fine by me!" I forced a smile, "Ahahahahahahaha"

"Um okay..." Suzuno raised an eye brow, "Jaa, let's start with the toilet" He suggest as he starts walking down the halls with a calm look.

"W-w-wait for me!" I said as I ran into him.

"Hm?" He looked at me, "You kept stuttering ever since we entered the building... are you scared Haruna?" He said with a worried face. "A-ah, No! Of course not Suzuno-kun!" I respond with a shook by the head, "I-i-it's just cold in here! Ahahahahaha" I laughed oh so nervous. I can't believe that I just lied to him! "So your okay?" He recalled. "Positive!" I nodded. "Well then, I shouldn't worry about you..." He said as he started to continue walking.

"Yup! N-no need to worry about m-m-me! I'm not a-a-a-afraid of g-ghosts or d-d-d-d-dark places!" I exclaim as I run down nervous sweats.

"Oh... kay..." He sweatdropped.

Man! Is he really that brave?! It's super dark here! There's shattered glass, deep red blood, and worst... paper works! This place is too much for me! I swear that I can faint any moment now! When I was in primary school, we held this culture festival, and remember that Shinobu girl I talked about in the previous chapters? Well her class decided to make a haunted house! She forced me to come to her class, and so I did. And it was the most regretful thing I have ever done in my life... It creeps me out by just remembering it! *shivers*

"Oh hey, look, it's the toilet banner" Suzuno proclaim as he pointed his finger to it, "Let's go inside" He lead as he left me alone outside the toilet.

"Su-Suzuno-kun! Matte!" I cried as I enter the bathroom, and must I say, that it's the most scariest bathroom I have ever entered. It was all black, the lights were going on and off and on and off, the bathroom mirror was also a bit shattered and have ton's of dirt on it. Not to mention the floor and the toilet's, it was dirty and stinky too! I saw a few blood scattered around the place too... oh Mr. Diary, please hug me! T^T

"Hey Haruna, look over there" Suzuno pointed as he points to a round shape thingy (I can't see it very well, it's too dark!).

"Eh? Is that a ball?" I ask as I take a step closer, my hand than dared itself to reach out to see what it was, and in every inch my hand took, the more anxious I get. I touched it and turned it around. and it was the second thing I regretted in my life. It wasn't a ball...

...

...

...

It was a head...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! " I jumped and fell backwards afterwards.

"What is it Haruna?!" Suzuno ask as he helps me up.

"T-t-t-t-t-that thing... I-i-i-i-it's a person's head..." I crumbled in fear as I back away from the head.

"A head?" Suzuno recalled, He then take a step closer and lift the head with his own bare hands which mad me got a heart attack. Suzuno then takes a look closer to the head and chuckles.

"H-hey! W-w-what's so funny Suzuno-kun?" I ask with a pale face.

"Well funny you should ask..." He replied, "This is not a PERSON's head you know" He laughed.

"I-i-it's not? Than what is it?" I said as I took a step closer to where Suzuno is standing.

"It's a candle shaped head" He answered as he laugh continuously, making me blush a little for my over reaction. Oh god, that was embarrassing! (-/-) I almost thought that THAT was a real head. I sighed and I took a glace of myself in the mirror. I must say, I do look cute in that orange jacket. And orange is my second favorite color, next to blue. It might be dirty, but I still can look at myself clearly. But there was some dust on the mirror, I then took my handkerchief (is that how you spell it?) and wiped the mirror. I took another glance at myself once again and guess what a saw?

A pale white face with bleeding eyes...

**"Your so pretty milady, your so pretty that my eyes pooped out" **It whispered.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA! NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I once again shrieked as I slipped to the floor, causing my ankle to crack a little.

"What wrong now Haruna?" Suzuno asked while examining the candle shaped head.

"T-T-There's a ghost in the mirror! I saw it!" I said/screamed as I pointed my finger to the mirror.

"Hm?" Suzuno stood up, he looked through the mirror and gave a thinking face. He then snapped and starts wiping his reflection in the mirror. Then the face showed up, and it was sitting on Suzuno-kun's shoulder.

**"What lovely teal eyes you have... unlike me, I don't have any..." **The ghost mumbled.

"S-Suzuno-kun! The g-ghost! It's there!" I backed away.

"Nah, it's not a ghost..." He shrugged, "It's just some sort of hologram... when you touch the mirror, the face will appear..." He explained calmly, "A pretty lame trick... I see better ghost mirror pranks..."

"You do have a point Suzuno-kun" I nodded a little, "It's not scary now that you've think of it that way"

"Totally" He stood up, "Anyway, Let's get going... there's nothing scary here, let's try some other room, I want to see if those guys can get the scare out of me..."

"Okay Suzuno-kun!" I flashed a smile, but when I tried to stand up, my knee cracked up. "Ow..."

"You okay Haruna?" He asked as he crouches down to my knee.

"I-I think so... but I slipped just now, I must've spraid my ankle..." I claim as I rub my head, "Eheheheh, I'm so clumsy... Now I can't walk..."

"You can't?!" Suzuno freaked a little, causing me to jump a little.

"Well, what should we do? should we call the staff?" I asked.

"No, It's okay" He said as he shook he's head, "I'm here you know... and remember what the staff said? The partner have to make sure thar his/her partner is safe and sound... and I'm your partner, so it's my duty, not theirs" He said as he stroke my hair, making me blush a little.

"A-ah..." I nodded a little.

"Everything is going to be okay" He flashed a warm smile. He then wraps his arms around me and started lifting me bridal style, making me go bright as a tomato.

"S-Suzuno-kun!"

"What?"

"Um... You don't need to lift me... I mean, I can crawl too..." I said while looking away from his face.

"No, I'm going to carry you Haruna... And you can't crawl, this place is dirty as heck, and there's tons of shattered glass too... You might end up with a bleeding knee when you get out of this place. And if Kidou-san sees you with a bleeding knee, he'll skin me alive" He claim, making a big sweat appear above my head.

"So rather than saving me from the dangerous floor, your saving yourself from my raging Onii-chan?" I pouted.

"More less... but yeah, I'm saving myself too from your Onii-chan..." He conffesed.

"O... kay then... Um, let's go then Suzuno-kun" I ordered as I pointed the exit of the toilet, He then do as I say and walks out of the toilet while carrying me (Oh, this is embarrassing...). And to be honest, He's arms were really warm... I can also hear his heart beat... It goes da-bump da-bump, and I can feel his hot breath, breathing in and out at me... Not only that, I can smell his stench of his sweating shirt too... Oh god, now I feel like a total perv... (-/-)

I tried to hold on, but my blush just kept getting bigger until it hides my entire face.

"Hm?" Suzuno tuned as he faces me with only our nose inches appart, "Haruna, your red... did you catch a cold?" He asked. Awh man! I can't take it anymore! I'm gonna die if he kept coming closer!

"A-ah! I-I-I-I'm good thanks! N-N-N-N-N-N-No need to worry about me!" I stuttered as I rolled my eyes, still with a huge blush on my face. But then... I felt something dripping out of my nose. "Eh?" I then reached my nose and touched it, I smell something fishy, and when I pulled my hand over, I saw something red on it. "Eh? Is this... blood?" I said as I take another glance of the red liquid.

"...!" Suzuno snapped, "Haruna! Your-"

"-Nosebleeding..." I interrupted Suzuno-kun's sentenceas I cover my nose with both my hands.

"G-gah!" Suzuno freaked, he then put me down on the floor gently and starts taking of his black vest. "H-here! Hold this!" He said as he offered his black vest to me.

"Ah... Haii..." I said as I took his vest and clenches it towards my nose. "Ah! There's so many blood!" I shrieked.

"Aw man, I didn't bring my napkin or tissues with me today! Damn it!" Suzuno cursed under his words, "Haruna! wait here!" Suzuno commanded as he started sprinting away from me.

"Ah, haii... be careful Suzuno-kun!" I waved a little.

Aaaaaaaaaand, he's gone...

Sigh, wonder what's wrong with him... he looked freaked out and um... what was that word again? oh right, panicked... he looked panicked (wait, is that the right choice of word? ah well...). But I can't mess with him, if he wants to sprint away, that's his destiny... (Wow, I just sounded like that Neji guy in that Naruto anime... O_0)

Oh right, I forgot that I'm in the haunted house... alone...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" I screamed as I remembered that I'm in a haunted house... and I'M ALL ALONE!

Okay, calm down Haruna... don't freak out... keep calm... keep calm... Tamashte, Tamashte... Okay, Now for plan B, Keep calm and...

...

...

...

RUN AROUND WHILE SCREAMING LIKE A LITTLE GIRL! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH!

I DON'T CARE IF SUZUNO-KUN TOLD ME TO WAIT FOR HIM HERE! IMMA GET OUT OF THIS PLACE! NYYAAAAAMOOOOOO! I HATE GHOSTS!

KYAAAAAAAAAAH! GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU UN-HEADED BITCH! GYAH! STOP SURPRISING ME ONE EYED FROG! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NO! NO! I DON'T WANT TO GET EATEN! I'M STILL TOO YOUNG AND PRETTY TO DIE! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU BEAST! I'M INNOCENT! NO! NO! NO!

_bump!_

OUCH! UGH! WHY DO THEY HAVE TO PLACE A TREE LIKE THIS WHILE A GIRL IS RUNNING FOR HER LIFE!

Hey, I just realized that I can now stand and run properly now! I'm healed now! ^^

Eh? Are the monsters done chasing after me? I stopped my pace and turned my whole head around... and I swore, it was the third thing that I regretted in my life...

The monsters/ghost of every kind where stranding behind me...

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! LEAVE ME ALONE YOU UGLY FREAKS!" I once again screamed as I sprinted with all my might. I know that they're not real monsters, but THEY'RE WAY CREEPY! WHO DID THEIR MAKE-UP ANYWAY?! AND WHY DO THEY HAVE TO CHASE ME FROM ALL PEOPLE ANYWAY?!

"Uuuf!" I stumbled to the floor as one of the creepy actresses reaches leg.

**_"Come with us... to the underworld... together, we will be happy together... FOREVER"_ **She said in a superly creepyish-scarifieng tone!

"NO! NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO THE UNDERWORLD! AND MY MOM WOULD KILL ME IF I DON'T GO BACK IN SEVEN!" I shrieked, making all the other monsters and ghosts to sweatdrop. "L-L-LET ME GO YOU DEMON!"

_**"No... I will never let you go... ever"** _

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! TAKUKE TE!" I screamed. and...

_Wham! Bam! Pow!_

A guy with a long dirty blonde hair and red eyes came to my aid. He is wearing a normal blue-azure jacket with a black shirt under it, white pants, and blue snickers. "Step away from the angel..." He glared to the ghosts, making them let out a little 'eep' and made them runs away. Wow, he looks really... Cool and pretty at the same time... He looks more like a cross-dresser... He then faces me with a smile on his face and asked, "Are you okay milady?"

"A-ah... I'm okay..." I answered with amazement in my eyes.

I can see him mouthing out some words... but my ears couldn't hear it, my vision was getting blurted out too... Ugh... My head... it's... spinning... I-

* * *

**Me : *leans towards seat* Ah! Finally! I'm done with this chapter!**

**Hide : *pours tea* Good work Hime-sama *smiles***

**Me : Ah! Tea! Thanks Hide! *sips tea* Oh! Minna-san! again I must say, I'm really sorry for not being able to update anything! This is all that I can do! My internet hasn't been fixed yet, my homework is piling up, and I have family meetings that I need to attend! I've been pushing myself real hard to write, but the time says that I only have time to write this fic! I know that it's really short... and crappy... and has lots of grammar, vocabs and spelling errors in it... But this is all that I can do! I'm going to write more in the next chapter! And I'm really sorry that I haven't updated any of my last fics! I HAD TOO MANY PLANS ON MY HEAD! **

**KUGE : Please forgive her...**

**Me : Btw, I'm gonna make a one-shot birthday fic for Saranako and Kusanagi later (I know that it's really late, but I can't help it! You guys are too awesome! XD)! And that one-shot is a MidoNishi fic! (I wanted to write a KyouAoi fic, but the archive is flooding over those fics... so I decided to do a MidoNishi fic). And also for those who read 'My sweetest dish', I'm going to make a sequel for it!  
**

**KUGE : You sure do love to spoil things huh?**

**Me : Ehehehe... sorry... my bad... Anyway, I'd like to thank Shadow cyclone and Saranako for reviewing the last chappie! you guys are the only one who voted! *bows* I appreciate! Please review-**

**KUGE : -follow-**

**Hide : -And favorite this fic! ^^**

**All three : *waves* Bye~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Pu-chan : 700+ views?! OMG! is it really that good?! Oh! I've said this once, but I'll say it again! I LOVE YOU GUYS! NOW HERE'S THE LONG WAITED CHAPTER 8!**

* * *

... Mr. Diary, Ohayou...

...

...

...

I'm creeped out... I don't know where I am, I'm in a white colored room... and I'm not joking, I really am in a white room, everything is white here. The sealing, the walls, the floor and the bed (I'm lying on the bed by the way...). I think there's a door here somewhere, but it's painted in white so I can't see it...

When did I get in this room anyway? All I remembered was being in a haunted house with Suzuno-kun until he left me, causing me to freak out and run away, then the ghosts starts chasing me, and I slipped, and I almost got eaten by those monsters, and then, and then, and then, and then... Actually, I forgot what happen after I slipped and almost got eaten by those monsters... Oh well, at least I remembered half of it...

I don't really know what I'm doing here, I tried to get out of bed, but my feet couldn't bare it, they won't move an inch...

For all I know is that I need to get out of this place, and go home in 7 before mom freaks out

But still, I can't move my feet! Their dead! TT^TT

All I can move around are just my upper body! I can't expect myself to walk with my hands can I?!

_Thump Thump Thump Thump_

OMG! I hear somebody coming this way! Gotta pretend to be asleep! (Even so, I'll still write in you)

_Creak_

OMG! He/she is coming in! WTF?! Is it another ghost?! Gaah! I don't want to be eaten! I'm scared! Hold me Mr. Diary! My heart is beating so fast! I'm trembling! Shivering from fright! I'm serious here! I don't want to get eaten!

"Hey..." A hand lands on my shoulder, almost letting me let out a yelp, "Are you awake yet miss?" The hand shook me.

"A-A-A-A-Ah... H-Haii, I am..." I respond, I was facing the wall, so I couldn't see him, I mean, I feel like I've been kidnapped.

"Well that's good then..." I heard the voice lightens up, "Whats your name little miss?"

"H-H-H-H-Haruna O-O-Otonashi..." I stuttered, still not looking at him, "Um... hey mister, mind telling me w-where I am right now? This place... it's too... whity..."

"Oh this? Your in my house."

"SAY WHAT?!" I jumped from the bed, I then saw his face again. It was, different from the face I saw before. He is... pretty handsome... Totally different from the last time I saw him... Wow... I feel like I'm blushing, But I'm not...

"Oh, You can stand up now," He chuckled, "That's good!" He smiled.

"A-Ah..." I sweatdrop, "Y-Yeah... By the way mister-"

"My name is not mister young lady..." The guy smiled, "Afuro Terumi is my name, good to meet you Otonashi-san" He smile, making my face go red. Like I said before, I hate blushing...

"Ah... Haii, Terumi-san..."

"Call me Aphrodi, most people calls me Aphrodi, some people call also calls me Aphrodite, So you can either call me either of them..."

"Aphrodite? Isn't that the goddess of love from greek's god?" I tilted my head.

"Oh? You know them?" He chuckled.

"W-W-W-W-What's so funny?" I stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry, pardon me Otonashi-san." He said as he wipes a tear away from his eye.

"I don't get it... Why are you laughing?" I raised an eye brow.

"No particular, I just felt like laughing, That's all" He flashed a bright smile.

"R-Right..." I sweatdrop, "Anyway, Aphrodite-san, Mind telling me why I'm here? I thought I was in the haunted house just now..."

"You were, So I rescued you..." He said as he sat on the bed.

"Rescued?! What do you mean rescued?! And why did You took me here?!"

"Well, That haunted house is a really dangerous place, people shouldn't go in there..." He explained.

"Um... You do realize that everything there is fake right?" I sweatdropped, "It's not really a haunted house, everything there is fake you know..."

"Not everything..." He mumbled, but enough for me to hear, "That place really IS a haunted house, then those people take over that place and observe the place. But no spirits showed themselves, so those people put a little spice to that place and make it a haunted house. But still, a few spirits are still lurking around there, and one of them tried to hurt you..." He explained.

"Y-Y-You mean, those monsters and ghost that were chasing me... WAS REAL?!"

"Huh? No! Not them! Their just mens in costumes!" He shook his hands, "I was talking about the tree you bumped into, That's an angry spirit..."

"A-An angry spirit?" I once again sweatdropped, "That tree? An angry spirit? Your joking right?"

"No... I'm serious, I can sense them! and it really is an angry spirit.. A MAD ONE!"

"O... kay... then..." I backed away little.

"Oh yea... I forgot to hand you this..." Aphrodi said as he scribbles his hands down to his pockets, he then reveals my blue flip phone! When did he took that?! "Your phone kept on ringing since an hour ago... I suggest you to check it..." He suggest as he hands me my phone back, I quickly took it and say 19 missed calls! and it's from Rika!

"Oh god! 19 missed calls!" I gasp, "How long have I been un-conscious?!"

"Hmm... Let me think..." He replied as he puts his fingers above his chin, "About one in a half hour ago... I think..."

"WHAT?!" I screamed in disbelief. Oh man, I did it this time! I bet their worried about me! and what time is it anyway? Hold on...

...

...

...

HOLY MOTHER OF A PICKLE! IT'S 16.24 P.M.!

"WHOA! IT'S 4 P.M.! craaaaaaaaaaaaaaap! Onii-chan is so gonna kill me!" I grumbled as I scratch my head, "He'll be like 'Where have you been?! Why are you home in this time of the day young lady!? Did you lost your virginity?!' or something like that..." I cried.

"Wow... Is he that overprotective?" Aphrodi sweatdrop.

"YES! HE IS!" I glared.

"Ah... sorry I asked..." He sweatdropped.

"Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! What should I do?! He'll totally kill me with his death red eyes!" I cried.

_Cring cring! Cring cring! Cring cring!_

"Oh look, somebody's calling you Otonashi-san..." Aphrodi pointed.

"E-Eh?!" I said in surprise, I then checked the caller ID and felt shivers down my spine... It's Onii-chan...

"Come on, answer it Otonashi-san..."

"N-No thanks! I'll just leave it be! Ehehehehe..." I faked a laugh.

"Well that's not very nice," He glared, "If someones calling you, You have to answer it... it'll be rude if you don't answer it... Here, I'll answer..." He said as he takes my phone away from me.

"Wait! No! Aphrodi-sa-"

"Hello, Afuro Terumi speaking, May I help you?" He started the call. Oh, I am so dead meat...

_"Huh? Terumi? Terumi, What are you doing? Where's Haruna?"__  
_

"Heeeeh?! Kidou?! Is that you?!" Aphrodi's voice went up, "Hey dude! Wassup! How are you?! It's been awhile since I last talked to you!" Wait... Do Aphodite-san and Onii-chan know each other?!

_"I'm good thanks... and it sure has been awhile since I last talked to you too Terumi... btw, what are you doing here on the phone? This is Haruna's phone..."_

"Eh? You know Otonashi-san too?"

_"Um... yeah... she's my sister... Terumi..." _

"Eeeeeeeeh?! You've never told me that you have such a cute sister Kidou!~" Aphrodi replied with a tone, making me blush a bit.

_"Oh... You've met her?" _

"Met her?! I rescued her from an evil spirit man! She's right here with me by the way..."

_"Oh Terumi," _The voice sighed, _"Your still into those evil spirits and ghost things huh?" _

"Well of course! The god needs to protect the weaklings you know!" He smirked.

_"Right... Anyway, can I speak with Haruna now?" _

"Ah! Sure thing! Sorry about that!" He apologized, "Here Haruna, For you..." He smiled as he gives me my phone back.

"A-A-A-Ah... T-T-Thanks Aphrodite-san..." I stuttered as I take my phone away from him, "Ahahahahah, Moshi moshi Onii-chan... H-H-How did the test go?"

_"It went well... It was pretty easy, but there are some questions that I don't understand..." _Onii-chan explained, _"Where are you Haruna? Are you home?" _

"Um... no... I still have some business to do Onii-chan... So I may be late when I go back home..." I lied.

_"Hm? Okay, take your time now Haruna." _

"Eh? Your not mad?"

_"Of course I'm not... just enjoy your freedom, I'll let you do your business peacefully... ... ... unless it contain sexual scenes in it..." _

"N-NO! Of course not Onii-chan!" I screamed.

_"Haha, Okay then... just buy me a few paper files on your way home in 'My hobby shop', I got an essay that I need to do..." _

"Will do Onii-chan!" I giggled, "Bye!" I ended the conversation with a smile (even though he can't see it), then I gladly push the phone button and hung up.

"So? What did he said?"

"Nothing particular!" I smiled, "He just told me to but him some paper files for an essay... That's all~"

"Oh... That's good then!" Aphrodi grinned.

_Criing criing! Criing criing! Criing criing! _

"Ah! My phone again! Pardon me Aphrodite-san!" I excused, I then press the phone button again and greeted this caller, "Moshi mo-"

_"OMG! HARUNA! YOUR ALIVE! THANK GOD! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD OR SOMETHING!" _2 familiar voice bursts out, one was feminine, and one was pretty low. And I know who owns these voices. Yup, It's Rika and Midorikawa.

"C-Calm down Midorikawa-san, Rika-chan, I'm not dead..." I sweatdropped.

_"That's really good to hear! I don't want our popular girl to walk away from the cheer leading club!"_

_"And I don't want to get killed by Kidou cause of you!"_ They reasoned.

"Don't worry, I'm fine guys, Really." I giggled, "I'm just... um... You know, kidnapped..."

_"WHA?! KIDNAPPED?! THAT'S EVEN WORSE!"_ Both voice screamed.

"D-Don't worry, I'm kidnapped by a good guy."

_"KIDNAPPED BY A GOOD GUY?! FOR YOUR INFORMATION, EVERY KIDNAPPERS IN THIS WORLD ARE EVIL! EVIL I TELL YOU! EEEEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIIL!"_

"Um... guys..." I sweatdropped.

"Here, lemme talk to them..." Aphrodi said as he took my phone away again, "Hey Midorikawa! Rika! How are you?"

_"Oh we're good Aphrodi..." _Both voices claim in harmony, _"How about you Aphrodi? What 'cha doin'?" _

"Oh I'm good... And I'm not doing anything particular... I'm just here with Otonashi-san..."

_"Wait... YOUR WITH HARU-" _The voice got cutted off as Aphrodi gave me back my phone.

"Here, They're worried about you... You better get going Otonashi-san..." He patted my head, "I'll walk you out..."

"A-Ah... Thanks Aphrodite-san..." I sweatdropped, I then got out of bed and followed Aphrodi outside. And it turns out that he lives in an apartment, not a house. And that's not the unsuspected part, his apartment is just in front of the haunted house I went in. Talk about coincidence much? I mean seriously, this guy... is... well... mysterious... He knows Onii-chan, He knows Rika, Midorikawa, can sense spirits (?), and rescues me from an evil tree. Is this suppose to be my destiny to meet this guy?

"Okay then, I'll just walk you 'till down here... You can walk yourself home too right?"

"Eh? Ah... Haii..." I nodded.

"What's wrong?" He frowned a little bit.

"Oh, Nothing..." I shook my head, "It's just a little strange, usually other mens ask girls to walk them home... but you don't do the same way..." I explained.

"Oh really?" He laughed, "Well, Let's just say that I hate outside!" He chuckled, "Jaa, I'll be going back inside now Otonashi-san!" He waved, "Mata ne!"

"Mata ne Aphrodite-san!" I waved back, even though he can't see me cause he already entered the apartment. geez, what a weirdo. But we do have something in common, he hates outside and so do I... But I need to love mother nature or bad things will happen to me... Oh well... /shrugs, shot/ XD

Anywho, Onii-chan told me to buy him some new paper files, so I better get going... and the store is near if you walk from Aphrodi's apartment, so I'll get there in no time! Haha! ^^

It's just around the corner, all I need to do is just go straight and I'll see a green and yellow building on my right. (As in, 'My hobby shop', the shop that sells almost everything you need for your hobbies... and paper file is one of them! :D)

* * *

Okay! Here we are! My hobby shop! The place where you can find almost anything that relates with your hobbies! (That's their motto by the way... XD)

This place is HUGE! I remember the last time I saw this place, I was just 4 (9 years ago) and entered this place and felt like an ant! But since I grew a little, I think the shop has shrunk (?) a little? XD

Haaaah, it certainly have shrunk... (It didn't shrunk! I was the one who grew! /shot/)

But everything here is still the same, cooking corners, drawing panels, book shelf's, everything still stays in place. Maybe no one bought any of these stuffs in this stinkin' place! Haha! ... Oh I'm sorry mother nature, I didn't mean too insult this store...

Anyway, let's find paper files!

Paper files, paper files, nope... not it... Paper files, paper files, paper files, paper... paper... pa... pa... HEY LOOK! A PARTY FLAYERS! UGH! FOCUS HARUNA! CONCENTRATE! CONCENTRATE! concentrate! concentrate! concen... concerntr... HEY LOOK! CONCERT TREATS! AUUUUUUUUUGH! FOCUS!

Okay, calm down Haruna... You'll find it soon... just don't think about weird stuff, You'll go to the wrong way if you think about weird stuffs...

...

...

...

...

...

...

I went to the wrong way, I was thinking about 'NOT THINKING ABOUT WEIRD STUFFS', then I once had this friend called Wina (her name sounds like weirda), and this Wina once got a bicycle for christmast, which reminds me of Zac Efron (cause his a christian, and christian and christmast almost sound the same), and Zac efron once filmed in a movie called 'High school musical', which made me think of a video I found in youtube the other day about a moose sing 'Mr. Saxobeat', and that counts as weird... So I didn't concentrate at that moment and went to the wrong isle...

Sigh, some brain I have... And I usually forget stuff! UUGH!

Oh hey, look, paper files... I guess I went to the right isle after all...

Lucky~

Now to pay this thing to the cashier... I walked myself with the paper files on my head, and my diary on my hands, to the cashier, which has no lines at all cause of low business... (Man, this store needs some advertisement..."

I putted the paper files down on the cashiers table and baloons, candies and party goods starts pouring down roughly above me, burying me alive under it.

"CONGRATULATION! YOUR THE 925310706 CUSTOMER THAT HAVE EVER CAME HERE!" The cashier woman exclaim as she rings a bell with a ribbon on it, then the rest of the staff came over to me and helped me up. "We would like to thank you for shopping here with us! And as for your reward, you can take those paper files home for free! Not only that, You can also win a car and a family trip for 4 to Bora bora beach!" She announced.

"Whoa! Honto!?" I cried in disbelief.

"But you can only won them in lottery..." She explained as she shove me a big green colored pocca dots box in front of me, "Come on! Pick a card, any card! and win big for your whole family!"

"Ah... haii..." I nod, I then dived my own hand inside the funny looking lottery box and pulled out a card and gave it to the cashier girl.

"Aw~ What a shame~" She shook her head, "I'm very sorry miss, but you didn't won that trip for 4..."

"Ah, Really? Well that's too bad..." I gloomed a little as I hang my head down.

"But in exchange, YOU GET THIS PINK DIGITAL CAMERA 360 AND DIGITAL X CAMERA S5! CONGRATULATION!" She announced as she rings the bell over and over again. Then a few guys (hunks) with tuxedo's came to me and gave me 2 camera'S, and one of it had little orange sticker of a flower on top of it, while the other is just plain black. It really looks cute.

"Waaaah!~" I squealed, "Arigatou!" I bowed as I took both camera and all of the paper files.

"No no no... thank you valuable customer! For shopping here with us!" The cashier girl corrects myself, "PLEASE DO COME AGAIN LITTLE MISS!" The girl shook hands with.

"Have a save trip valuable customer!" The whole staff bows.

"Ah! I will! Arigatou gozaimassu!" I bowed once again, I then left the building with a giant smile on my face. Sigh, What a nice shop, I wish their business would go up... It's such a nice store... Okay, maybe I was teasing the store at first, But now, I really like the way the treat their customers... all nice and warm... Like jelly beans~

Oh hey, I'm at the riverbank now... That was fast... Didn't feel that I've been walking that fast... Oh well~ Now, lemme check that little pink camera and that little black camera that I got earlier...

...

Wow! What nice lenses! And it's very well formed too if you look it closely! You can see how big the picture is in this black screen, the model of the camera is like the early 90's camera, big and wide... how nice... Now I can take pictures of my valuable moments with everybody so I won't forget anything! even so, I think that the black camera is much more better! The lenses are very big and you can play with those things. You can also-

"Ah! Oh noo!" A sweet voice interrupted my thoughts, I then looked to my right and I saw 2 girls on the side of the road. One had a shoulder-length rose-red hair with braids sitting on her shoulder that is tied with dark green and light blue ties, she had a dark green ribbon above her head too, her eyes are deep green too. She's wearing a light green shirt, yellow bright shorts and yellow suspenders. While the other girl had a chestnut-like hair that is tied into a 2 low pigtails braid, and 2 lavender colored eyes. She's wearing a pink long sleeved sweater and a checkered red skirt. They both look like their a 3-5 year old kids, and they look really really REALLY CUTE!

"My flower drawing!" The chestnut-headed kid claim as she rushes herself to the middle of the road, only to find a piece of paper with a drawing of a tangerine colored flower. "Got it!"

"Now that you've got your drawing back, you should get back to the side of the road Akane! Pu-nee-san told us to stay in the side of the road Akane!" The other girl shouted.

"I-I'm coming!" The girl known as Akane responded with a nod. She then stood up, and walked over to the side of the road.

_HONK! HONK! HONK! _

A sound of a big truck lost control as it drives forward towards the little girl. I gasp, not knowing what to do, I just stood there and screamed "SOMEBODY GET THAT GIRL OUT OF THE ROAD!". and after I said that sentence, I saw a boy with short and greyish brown hair and brown eyes with a black touch comes rushing through me and pushes the girl away from the truck along with his tiny body. The truck tried to break, but instead the truck crashed itself to a fire hydrant and made a small tiny rain near a bread store. Not caring about the truck, I ran to both boy and girl who almost got crashed to the truck.

"BOTH OF YOU, ARE YOU OKAY?! ARE ANY OF YOU INJURED!" I asked as I check both kids.

"Don't worry, We're okay..." The boy smiled, "Are you okay?" He asked as he narrows his eyes towards the blushing chestnut-headed girl, and caught a nod from the girl as a respond.

"A-Ah... I'm okay... T-Thank you..." Akane flushed red, almost as red as her skirt.

"Ah... Thank god... you guys are okay..." I sighed in relief.

"Akane!" The previous red girl rushes her way to her friend.

"Midori!"

"OMG! That was some explosive crash! You almost killed yourself there!" The girl known as Midori exclaim. Whoa... when did a that kid learn the word 'explosive'? What a kid... "And you dude! You saved her like a super hero! I thank you very much for that! If you weren't there, my best friend would be a goner!" She added.

"It wasn't me who saved her..." The boy shook his head, "This nee-san was the one who saved her, not me..." He said as he points his finger to me.

"Eh? Me?" I said in confuse as I point my own finger to myself.

"This... Nee-san?" The red haired girl tilts her head.

"Sou..." The boy nodded, "I maybe here in the scene of the crime, but I wouldn't jump into action if nee-san didn't screamed for help in the first place." He smiled. (Geez, what's with little kids and big words?)

"Aw~ How nice of you~" I giggled as I pat his head, "Giving all your credit to another person~ How nice~ What's your name little boy?"

"Shindou, Shindou Takuto." He bowed.

"Oh! What a nice name!" I smiled.

"Shindou... Takuto..." Akane mumbled.

"Nice name!" Midori grinned.

"Awh, I wish I have some sort of reward that I can give you Shindou... But sadly, I didn't bring anything with me..." I said as I put my hands in my pockets, then I felt a hard object, I grabbed it and pull it out of my pockets. And it's... a candy... It must've slipped when those party goodies rain above me... I then smiled, "What do you know... I guess I do have something in me... Here, as a reward for your bravery, I here by giving you this candy!" I giggled as I give the candy to Takuto.

"Uwaaaaah! Thank you nee-san!" He flashed a warm smile as he takes the candy away from me.

"Your welcome!" I smiled back.

"Ano ne nee-san, do you have anymore candies in you?" Midori asked.

"I think so, hold on..." I said as I scribbled my hand down to my pocket, and grabbed a green colored candy out of it. "Here!"

"Yay! Thank you nee-san!"

"Anytime!" I winked.

"Midori! Akane!" A voice appeared behind my back. All us four then turn out heads around and saw a girl (I think she's in the same age as me) with dark brown hair that reaches above her shoulders, and dark brown eyes. She's wearing a long sleeved grey jacket with a hoodie on the back, and blue jeans. Her jacket has some words stuck on it, it says 'Baby sitter'. She ran to us with a pant and stopped before us.

"Akane... Midori... I heard a crash just now... Are you two... Okay?" She pant.

"We're okay Pu-nee-san!" Midori grinned widely, "Akane almost got killed, but Shindou here and this nice nee-san saved her!"

"What?! Akane almost got killed?!" She freaked.

"Don't worry, every things fine now..." I calm her down as I patted her back.

"I guess..." She mumbled, "You girls, haven't I told you to stay on the side of the streets?!" She scolded.

"We did, but my flower drawing got blown away by the wind and landed on the middle of the street..." Akane explained innocently.

"You should've just called me," She frowned, "I can't let anything happen to you girls... Your still too young to be playing on the streets..."

"We're sorry..." Both girls apologized as they look down.

"You girls should be careful next time," She said as she pats both head, "And you two, thank you so very much for rescuing them... Here, I have a reward for you two..." She said as she gives both me and Takuto a bags of cookies.

"Whoa... All I did was just screamed for help, no need to give me these..." I said as I give back the cookies.

"No! I insist!" She again gives me the cookies.

"A-Ah... Thank you... um... uh... What's your name?" I sweatdrop.

"My name? I'd rather not tell my name, but call me Pu-chan!" She smiled.

"Oh, Okay Pu-chan!" I giggled, "What a cute name!'

"I-It's not that cute!" She claim as she looks away with a light blush, "How about yourself? What's your name?"

"Maybe I shouldn't tell my name either... But call me Haruna!" I winked as she giggled.

"Haruna... nee-san..." Akane mumbled, "Ano ne Haruna-nee-san!" She called.

"Yea?"

"Thank you for saving me..." She bowed, "Y-You too Shindou..."

"Your welcome!" Shindou smiled, making her flushed deep red.

"Eh? What's that in your bag Haruna-nee-san?" Akane asked as she points to my bag.

"Oh this? I won a camera when I went shopping!" I grinned as I show the pink camera.

"What's a camera?" She tilted her head.

"Camera is a little box where you take pictures with it." Takuto explained.

"Pictures? Wow..." Akane said in amazement, "I wish I had one..."

"Hmm? You want it?" I offered, "It's okay... I got it for free, I got another one anyway..." I said as I handed the pink camera to Akane.

"WAH! Doomo arigatou gozaimasu!" Akane bowed, "I'll take care of it!"

"That's good to hear!" I smiled.

"Thank you so much Haruna-chan! I appreciate!" Pu-chan thanked me with a smile, "Want another bag of cookie?"

"Don't mind if I do!" I smiled as I take the bags of cookie from Pu-chan, "It's getting really late now... I better get going... My mom and my brother would totally kill me if I got home late... So, See you around?"

"Un!" All four nod, "We'll see you around!"

"Bye Haruna-nee-san!" All three children waved.

"Bye!" I waved back.

And so Mr. Diary, I'll stop right here... I'll write in you as soon as I can!

Sincerely, Haruna Otonashi.

-xoxo

* * *

**Me : Okay, calm your eye balls down... I might have made Aphrodi a little occ huh?  
**

**KUGE : Not to mention that you appeared in this chappie! What were you thinking?!  
**

**Me : Geez, sorry, I just wanted to appear, that's all...**

**Hide : Anyway, look forward to the next chappie!-**

**Me : -And don't forget to review! it what makes us alive! *runs away***


	9. Chapter 9

WAAAAH! Mr. Diary! Sorry for not writing in you so long!

The third years just finished their exams weeks ago! And I just finished mine yesterday... Ah... It's good to be back with you Mr. Diary... I wanna be with you forever... Yay~

Aaaaaaaaaaaanyway, Like I wrote up above, I just finished my exams... I pass! But I failed at math... Waaaah... ;w;

Math is so hard... Why can't I be good at math?

I mean seriously! It's the only thing I failed at!

Now I feel like killing Math!

Not Matt Damon, But Math...

Well at least I'll be spending my time tomorrow and a whole week playing, and working in the school's festival! Yeah! :D

School festival! It's kinda strange though... Having a culture festival after exams... Normal schools don't do that... And this culture festival last for a week! (Unlike other schools, they only last for about 3 days or so...)

Anyway,

On our school culture festival of Reikku junior high, we do more than just making haunted houses, cafe's, booth's, and class performance. Here in our school, We do game show's, concerts and competitions! Wooooo!

Our culture fest is called 'Retust' for short... Wanna know why? Well I'll tell you why!  
Uhum... Our school's culture fest once is called 'Reikku junior high culture festival'. But because it's too long to announce it, student's start calling the fest 'Rei Juhi Cuval' (Sounds frenchie~). But after a few years, the festival got called 'Reihi Tusast', then the festival got called 'Tusast'. But now in our generation, We call it 'Retust'.

It's kinda weird though... Why not calling it 'Reikku Bunka-sai'? It's not that long... and it sounds nicer than 'Retust'.

Sigh, but it won't change anything anyway...

Today is Sunday, and tomorrow is Monday, the day where we start our 'Retust'.

My class is doing a cafe... Um... A maids and butlers cafe to be exact...

Don't blame me, Rika was the one who suggested us to do one...

I'm practically sewing the costumes cause nobody volunteered. Rika volunteered though, but I bet that she'll make super short maid dresses, and embarrassing butler uniforms. And to save everybody's pride, I have to sew it all by myself... It's a good thing that Fuyuka-senpai thought me how to sew! I even sewed my own cheerleading costume! ^^

Speaking of cheerleading, my club (the cheerleading club) is going to perform on Wednesday. I don't know what we'll be performing, Touko is still searching for dance moves and the song to go with. She said that we'll be doing something eyes warming.

Oh, By the way, Touko's class is doing an Otaku cafe!

Isn't that cute? Otaku cafe is like, a cafe for Otaku fans! And I'm an otaku myself to be honest!

I love Achii Kochii, Daily lives of high school boys, Naruto, Shugo Chara, Hyouka, Gosick, etc!

Can't wait to go there! Touko said that everyone in her class will cosplay too! Not only that, her class is doing a cosplay booth too! Kyaaa! Can't wait! Can't wait! I've always wanted to cosplay! I'll go to their cafe tomorrow since my shift starts in Tuesday.

Onii-chan is doing a... um... haunted house... He told me to visit him when I'm not on my shift, but since that last encounter with the evil-tree spirit thing in that haunted house, I've been really cautious... I'm scared... What if a real ghost shows up in Onii-chan's class? /shivers/

And worst, Fudou-hentai is in Onii-chan's class! He's Onii-chan's classmate! Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap!

At least Sakuma-senpai and Gendai-senpai is there too...

Their making props in Onii-chan's room right now by the way, I'll make tea for them later...

So, I'm half-way done with these costumes, just a few more details I need to finish and I'm free~

Oh! And I forgot to tell you! Onii-chan's friends are making a performance! You know, Endou-senpai, Gouenji-senpai, Kazemaru-senpai, and Fubuki-senpai! Their making a play called 'Butt on fire'. Don't ask me why, Endou-senpai was the one who planned the play. Endou-senpai is the director, Fubuki-senpai is on light duties, Kazemaru-senpai is the prop master, and Gouenji-senpai is the main character in the play. Don't ask me why I know these information's, Genda-senpai was the one who told me.

The story is about a boy which seeks happiness, but ends up burning his butt off. Pretty weird right? But everybody is looking forward to it. Even Gouenji-senpai said that it'll be epic..

Which reminds me, Suzuno-kun is doing a cafe too.

Suzuno's cafe is... What was it again? Oh yeah! 'Queens palace'! That was the name! He told me that his class is doing a cafe that's related with Britain and English. He said that everyone will dress up as knights, dukes, princesses/princes, queens, and kings! and there, we'll be treated as a valuable guest to the queens and kings.

Suzuno will be a waiter, and his costume is a PRINCE! KYAAAAAAA! CAN'T WAIT TO SEE HIM!

Wait... did I just wrote that I couldn't wait to see him?! OMG! BIG MISTAKE! I-I-IT'S NOT LIKE I WANT TO SEE HIM A PRINCE OR A-ANYTHING! GOD DAMMIT! I'M WRITING IN INK! CAN'T ERASE!

W-Well, Ignore that... And whatever your thinking, I do NOT have a crush on Suzuno-kun!

Ah! I remember! Mr. Diary, do you remember that guy who tried to punch me? You know, Fubuki-senpai's twin brother! What was his name again? Atsuya? Yeah, I guess that's it.

Atsuya and Nagumo-san were in the same class, and their doing a 'Lovey-dovey' booth for couples! Haha! Unexpected right?! XD

That booth is for couples, so we go inside their class and they'll test the couples 'Lovey-dovey level'. And if they pass, they'll get a ticket of some sort. The ticket will lead them to somewhere... And that somewhere is a place where the couples will enjoy a marvelous evening together. Ah~ So romantic~

Oops! Time to make tea! Onii-chan must be thirsty!

YOSH! TO THE KITCHEN!

Lalalalala~

Walking~ Walking~ Walking~

Hey! I'm starting to like walking around! Yay! ^^

Good for me!

Now to make some tea!

Pour~ Pour~ Pour~ Pour~

Sugar~ Sugar~ Sugar~ Sugar~

Done!

Tea is easy to make!

NOW OFF TO ONII-CHAN'S ROOM!

Walking~ Walking~ Walking~

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Onii-chan! Open the door!" I called out, "I got tea!"

"Just a minute Haruna!" Onii-chan's voice replied from the other side. I then heard footsteps from the inside of the room. The door than opens, It opens slowly, I can see Onii-chan's shoulder, but not his face. The door is blocking Onii-chan's face.

"Eh? Onii-chan?" I tilted my head, quite curious why he covers his face with a door in front of him.

"H... Ha..." The door than widens, and when it does, it shows Onii-chan's head. But he was face-less. "Ha... Ha... Runa..." He creepily called while luring his hand that has blood all over it.

"E-EEEEEEEEEEEEK!" I screeched, almost dropping the tea, "Your not Onii-chan! Your not Onii-chan! Go away! Go away!" I shrieked as I drop to the ground, but I still kept the tea balanced.

"Haruna?" Onii-chan called once again, but I didn't dared myself to look up. Until he lifted my head up, revealing his faceless face. "Haruna, what's wrong?"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! GO AWAY! A GHOST! A GHOST!" I screamed once again as I tried to get his grip off.

"What are you talking about Haruna?" Sakuma stepped up, "What's with all the ruckus?"

"Sakuma-senpai!" I exclaim, "Sakuma-senpai! Onii-chan's face! It's gone! What happened to him?!" I cried.

"Eh? Gone?" Sakuma raised an eye brow.

"Haruna... My face isn't gone..." Onii-chan said while petting my head.

"YES IT IS! LOOK AT YOURSELF ONII-CHAN! YOUR FACELESS!" I screeched as I back away from Onii-chan.

"His face isn't gone Haruna..." Sakuma sweatdropped, He then crouches down to Onii-chan and pulls out a... mask? "He was just wearing a mask Haruna..." He said as he shows me the faceless mask.

"M-Mask?" I stuttered.

"Ah, we're still figuring out what faceless ghosts looks like, so we made a mask..." Onii-chan explained, "So I tried one to see if a faceless ghost is scary enough to scare people..."

"And looks like it was scary enough for you!" Sakuma chuckled, making me blush a little.

"Well duh! Onii-chan's face is like one of the most precious thing in my life! It'll be scary if I see him faceless again!" I exclaim.

"Haha," Onii-chan chuckled, "Sorry for scaring you Haruna... I promise, It won't happen again..." He calm me down by stroking my hair.

"Yo, what's with all the commotion about?" Genda walked up with a monster-like mask.

"MWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MOU! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT GENDA-SENPAI!" I growled as I threw a spoon to his head.

"Itaaaaii..." Genda muttered as he takes his mask off, "That hurt you know..."

"Well that's what happen if I spot a monster in front of my eye!" I proclaim, "It was your own fault for scaring me like that!" I complained.

"Geez, sorry Ms. 'I like to hit people with spoons'..." He sweatdropped.

"Anyway, why don't you come inside Haruna?" Onii-chan suggest.

"No thanks, Onii-chan..." I shook my head, "I still have a few more costumes that I need to finish, I'm pretty busy too Onii-chan..." I explained.

"Oh, Okay then..." Onii-chan nodded.

"Heeeeeh~ My angel is going already?~" A voice popped out, and it wasn't pleasant. A pair of hands then wraps me, and I felt a hot breath my ear.

"F-FUDOU-HENTAI!" I shrieked.

"Heh," He chuckled, "I'm happy that you still remember me my sweet clover~" He smirked.

"L-LET GO!" I demanded, but he just kept hugging me tighter.

"Awh~ Leaving already? It's not even midnight princess~" He toned, "Why don't you stay with me? Midnight is still hours away... Cinderella~" He smiled evilly, "Or if you insist, I can accompany you on making those costumes... I can even be your own role-model~"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAH! No way! No way! No way! Your the last person that I'd ever dreamed of keeping me company! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!" I screeched with a slight blush on my face.

"Fudou..." Onii-chan glared, "Let. Her. Go. This. Instant." He demanded as he cracks his knuckles.

"Hmph! Your so un-fun Kidou!" Fudou frowned as he lets me go. I then took my pace, and runs away from the group of men.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_BAM!_

Finally! Back in my room! The only place in this house that doesn't have ghosts things and pervs in it! I am now ghost-free! Thank god! Now, back to sewing!

Let's add a few stitches here and there, and a little bow right here and...

Oh! Did I mention that Fuyuka-senpai, Aki-san, and the prez was in the cooking club?

Well, the cooking club is going to be having a cooking contest on Friday! Rika told me! It is said that anyone can participate, even people from outside of the school can participate! The rules are simple, you need to bring your own ingredients, you can't cheat, you can't take other ingredients from other opponents, and you can't add food poisoning. The one who makes the most dish wins. The winner gets a 1000 dollar bill and a trophy. And in the end, everybody will have a feast! Boy, I would like to participate, but the only thing I can make is an onigiri and tea. Rika and Touko will be joining though.

Anyway, back to sewing...

Just need to add a few frills and I'm done...

I can't wait for tomorrow!

I'm sorry Mr. Diary, But I have to go now...

Rika wants me to meet her once I finish making these costumes, asap!

- Sincerely, Haruna Otonashi

xoxo

* * *

**Me : I know! I know! It's super-short! I promise, the next chapter will be longer, and better! I'm sorry for the grammar/spelling errors! AND THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE 800+ VIEWS! I'M SO HAPPY! ;w;**

**Well, that's it for this chapter.**

**Thank you for taking your time on reading this! *bows***


	10. Chapter 10

Today's the day! Today's monday! Yay! Yay! Yay!

And we are now at school! Wohoo!

It's still 5.43 am though... No ones here yet...

Onii-chan woke me up earlier than before, And I was like 'Why do we have to wake up so early?', and he was like 'Well, today IS the school festival, so we got to go there early before it gets flooded by people...'. And I was like, 'HOLY MOTHER OF PICKLE! I TOTALLY FORGOT EVERYTHING ABOUT RETUST! COME ON ONII-CHAN! LET'S GET GOING!'

And so, here we are...

Sigh, I was too excited about the school's fest... I mean seriously, I've been squealing myself up all night! But then I stopped squealing once Onii-chan comes in to my room with a frying pan... He told me to shut up and go to sleep... Eheheheh... Onii-chan is scary when he comes in with a frying pan... He was like a real 'Oni' (Monster).

Anywho, back to School! Time to head to class!

"Onii-chan!" I called, making Onii-chan turns his gaze to me.

"Hm?"

"I need to go and help the others get ready! I need to go to class now!"

"Sure, go ahead..." He smiled, "Just don't stress yourself or the others, you hear?"

"Haii!" I nodded, "I won't! Jaa ne Onii-chan!" I waved as I ran away from Onii-chan.

So, As I ran through the empty hallways, I can feel the soft breeze weezing through my hair (What the heck am I writing?). The school's festival is finally here! I can't wait to go around the school and explore various classes! Not to mention those booths and performances! I just can't wait! I already gave those costumes to Rika yesterday, so I don't need to worry about them! I'm sure that she won't do anything bad to it! Now, to go to the third floor!

_Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!_

First floor!

_Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Second floor!

_Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Third floor! Made it! Now to go to class 1-A!

I'm sure that someone is there already! I mean, I can't be the only one who's early! Tehee~

Finally, I stopped my pace and face the blank white door in front of me. Ooh! I forgot! I need to check the class banner to see if I'm in the right place! Let's see here... Ah! Yup! This is class 1-A alright! Now I know that this is really my class! I then lure my hand to the door knob and twists it.

And so, I entered it.

"Ohayou!" I greeted the class, And man oh man, our class was already decorated! The tables are combined together, it had a white sheet and a tiny flower vase on top of it. Our windows were decorated with white curtains and pink ribbons too! Everything here is almost pink and white! Bows and ribbons are everywhere! And the spoons, knifes, forks, plates, glasses, and menu's are all tidy and clean! Who decorated this place?! It looks sooooooooooo good! I tried to find who or what made our class look this fabulous, but I see nothing...

"Weird... The class is already decorated, and yet, no one's here..." I mumbled to myself, I sighed. "I wonder who did this... This class looks pretty nice... I'd give this person 2 thumbs up if I see her... or him..." I giggled. Oh well~

Eh? There's something on the ground...

It's round, and big... Like a cocoon... A really really really REALLY big cocoon... Is this some sort of joke or something?

I took a step forward to see the mysterious cocoon. I dared myself to touch it, and when I did, It felt soft... Very very soft... and warm... Is this thing a real live cocoon? I walked over it, and I was wrong, it wasn't a cocoon... It was a person... A person who's sleeping in a sleeping bag to be exact... and It's... that guy from Rika's group...

What was his name again? Itachi? Tachiri?

...

Tachi... mukai... Yeah, that was his name...

He is... sleeping... His face is red, maybe he worked here all night...

...

...

...

He looks cute... when he's sleeping that is...

His cheeks are so puffed up! Like a mochi! Aw, so cute! I can't help myself! I gotta poke his cheeks! It's irritable! Just a tiny poke by the cheeks is okay right?

Just a tiny poke...

A tiny tiny poke...

"Huh?" He suddenly burst out.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkkkk!" I jumped, due of shock that he's awake.

"W-Where am I?" He asked himself, he then took of his sleeping bag and stood up, revealing wounds, cuts and red spots covering up his body... He must've worked real hard last night. "I'm... at school?" He ask. "Oh right! Retust!" He remembered.

"T-Tachimukai?" I called out.

"Hm? Oh! Haruna-san!" He exclaim, "Your here!"

"U-Un..." I nodded, "Tachimukai, did you... did this to our class?" I ask.

"Hm? What?" He looked around, "Oh this? Yeah! I decorated it myself!" He smiled, "No biggie! All I need was time to do it!" He winked, making me let out a small blush.

"Don't tell me... You stayed up all night to decorate our class? Didn't you?"

"Yup!" He nodded, "Don't worry! I had permission to stay at school 'till night time!"

"That's not it!" I screamed, making him jumped a bit, "Tell me, who told you to stay up all night to do all this by yourself?!"

"Uh... Um... Kogure-kun... did..." He muttered, but enough for me to hear.

"So, That snot kid forced you to do all this by yourself eh?" I smirked, "Well think again Kogure, You'll have to re-do it once the festivals over... and I'll teach you a lesson that you'll never forget..." I said as I crack my knuckles up.

"T-There's no need for you to do that Haruna-san!" Tachimukai exclaim, "He did ask me to do it, so I did it anyway, but not because he asked me to; but because I did it on my own will!"

"Demo!-"

"Uwaaaaaaaaah! I forgot to decorate the black board!" He shrieked as he runs past through me and to the black board. There, he started grabbing scissors, tape, glue, markers, and ribbons. He then starts decorating it with a full hand while I stare at him blankly. "Gotta hurry! Gotta hurry!"

"Tachimukai..." I mumbled as I see him with amazed eyes, he's all wound-upped, his eyes are blacked up, and yet, he still decorates it with a sincere face. "Tachimukai!" I called out.

"Yes?"

"Here! Let me help you!" I exclaim as I ran to him, I then took tape and ribbons out of his hands and climbed on a chair, "I'll do the ribbon's, you can write on the black board! This way, it'll get finish real quick!" I said as I start putting up ribbons above the black board.

"Haruna-san... Arigatou!" He flashed a warm smile.

"No problem!" I winked.

And so, my quest of decorating the black board with ribbons begins! It's pretty easy that I only have to stick ribbons on top of it, it's easy to do and it looks nice. As I do my work, I suddenly stumble from that wooden chair and took me by surprise.

"W-WHOAAAA!" I shrieked as I started too fall from the tall chair.

"Ah! Haruna-san!" Tachimukai screamed.

_Thud!_

There, My eyes was shut closed, I was too scared of opening my eyes. Even so, I didn't felt pain, I then open my eyes, and another surprise came. I was on top of Tachimukai, our noses were only inches apart, his buttons were suddenly un-buttoned, my skirt was flying on top of him (almost revealing my panties), and ribbons were on top of us, sitting on us nicely.

"H-Haruna-san..." Tachimukai blushed.

"Waaah! Sumimasen! I di-"

_Click!_

And there was that noise, the sound which interrupted me from my sentence, it was coming from the door. We both then lift our heads up, and there, we saw Rika, Kogure, Toramaru, and Tsunami. All blushing and grinning to our un-expected scene.

"Aw! Tsunami! You should've known better to NOT use sound system or flash!" Kogure grumbled.

"Sorry!" Tsunami chuckled, "Their just so cute together! I couldn't help myself but took a picture of them!" He grinned sheepishly.

"I'm still to young to see such an un appropriate scene.." Toramaru mumbled while looking away.

"Sorry to interrupt your valuable moment guys!" Rika winked.

"E-EH?! NO! YOU GOT IT WRONG! IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" I yelped as I tried to stood up, but I just fell back down to Tachimukai. "Ooph!"

"Aw~ You guys are just so cute together~" Tsunami awed as he takes another picture of us, "I'll post this on instagram later..."

"TSUNAMI-SAN!" Tachimuka glared.

"I'm just joking Tachimukai~ Joking~" He toned, making Tachimukai to pout and blush due of embarrassment.

"Nice job decorating the class by the way..." Toramaru smirked.

"A-Ah, thanks.. Haruna-san helped me.. a little bit..." Tachimuka proclaim.

"I just decorated the top corner of the black board..." I exclaim.

"Well, this place looks fantastic!" Rika grinned, "Now that this class is decorated, it's time for YOU guys to get decorated!" She exclaim. She then took her back and reveals numerous of butler costumes and maid costumes. The maid and butler costumes I made, They were all... CUTE! IT HAD MORE FRILLS ON IT! RIKA REDECORATED THE COSTUMES! KAWAII!

"The costumes I made!" I shrieked, "Rika, did you did this?!"

"Why yes I did! It was a little too plain, so I tried to put a little spice to it..." Rika winked as she throw me one of those maid costumes. "What do you think?"

"Absolutely cute! How do you sew these things?!" I squealed.

"That's a secret!~"

"Awww..." I pouted.

"Oh, and here's Tsunami's, Tachimukai's, and Toramaru's!" Rika announced as she hands over the costumes to the three mens.

"Sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet~" Tsunami grinned as he took the costume away from Rika, "Just my size!" He grinned wildly.

"Uwaaaaaaaah! Kokuii Rika-san!" Toramaru jumped, "It's really nice!"

"Don't thank me, thank Haruna, she was the one who really sewed it... All I did was add little details to it..."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh? But you were the one who perfectize it!"

"Still, it is yours truly Haruna-chan~" Rika winked once again.

"Aw you~ Your so sweet Rika~" I toned as I give her a big bear hug which she hugged back.

"Hey! What about mine?!" Kogure cried.

"Hm? Yours? Well, you'll be wearing this Kogure!" Rika said as she hands over Kogure's costume. Pfffffffffffft, holding my laughter like mad here! And you wouldn't believe what Kogure's costume is! Gyahahahahahahahahahahaha! A frog! A cute blue frog!

"What the-?! RIKA! WHAT THE HECK?! WHY IS MY COSTUME A FROG?! I CAN'T WEAR THIS!" He screeched.

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH! GAH! I'M SORRY! I JUST COULDN'T HELP IT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tsunami laughed while holding his stomach, trying to hold his insanity.

"WAH! I'M SORRY! I COULDN'T HELP IT EITHER!" Toramaru exclaim as he starts laughing like a maniac, "A FROG! AHAHAHA! SWEET! YOU REALLY HIT ME THERE! WHO KNEW?" He laughed, making all four of us (AKA Me, Tachimukai, Rika, and Kogure) to sweatdrop.

"And again, I'll ask, WHY is my costume a FROG?" Kogure grumbled as he shots a death glare to me.

"Hey! Don't blame me! I didn't made it!" I claim as I shook my head, "All I made was maid costumes and butler costumes!"

"Yup! That's right! Haruna didn't made it!" Rika smirked, "I did!"

"But why frog?! Why can't it be something cooler like a lion?! Or a rhinoceros?!" He whined.

"Whine whine whine, that's all I ever hear from you..." Rika said while rolling her eyes, "I just thought that it was cute. And I colored it blue cause we're first years! This frog will be representing us! So you better be happy!'

"A frog? Representing our class?" I repeat while holding my breath, "Pfffft! Aw man! That must be the most greatest idea that I have ever heard in all my entire life! A frog as a representative! Hahaha!" I laughed.

"Like I said, I can't wear this... nor I WON'T wear this... and that's that!" He scoffed as he looks away.

"Aw come on Kogure~ I bet you'll look cute! And besides, it'll be for our class's sake!" Rika warned, "Remember, we're doing our Retust because each class needs to earn enough money to go on a field trip! And everything depends all into this frog suit! Either you wear it, or we're not going on a field trip!"

"Eh?! We gain our own moneys?!" I yelped.

"Oh yea, didn't Rika mentioned? Well, this school saves up a lots of money for hobbo's, orphan's, and troubled animals. And cause of that, we don't have that much money for our field trip. So each class have to gather their own money so they can go on a field trip." Tachimukai pointed out.

"Oh... I see..."

"So Kogure, everything now depends on YOU! Are you going to wear this or not?" Rika asked with a cheekily evil smirk.

"Ngggggghhh..." Kogure groaned, "Oh alright fine! I'll wear that stupid thing! But if we don't get any customers by the end of the week, I'll eat you dead..." He glared.

"Like that will ever happen..." Rika snored, "Anyway, let's just get ready for the fest! Today will be a start of a new day for us! So we better be prepared! Better save than sorry, right?" She winked.

"Ah! I totally agree!" Tsunami suddenly popped up, "Let's get the fliers and the posters!" He lead as he went out, "Come on bros! Let's go!"

"Yokaii!" All boys salouted, they then followed Tsunami out and disappear from my eye sight and Rika's. And a dead silence field the room.

...

...

...

"Ne Haruna." Rika called out to me.

"Yea?"

"Could you try your maid costume for me?" Rika requested.

"Hm? Sure... I guess..." I nodded as a sign of agreement, "Why so? I'm not on my shift until tomorrow..."

"Well, I'm just checking if that costume suits you~ That's all~" She smirked, "Just making sure that it's your size~"

"Oh... Okay then..." I sweatdropped.

"Here! Let me help you Haruna!" Rika chimed happily as she starts taking my shirt and skirt off. She threw them flying in the air as if their trash, leaving me all open with only socks, a bra, and my panties on.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! RIKA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I screeched with a huge amount of blush on my face.

"What? I'm just helping you change..." She answered plainly, "Besides, I re-modeled this costume. You might not know how to wear it without ME around."

"D-Demo..." I stuttered, "Y-You can see me in my undies..."

"So? We're girls Haruna! I'm no dude!" She chattered, "There there! No need to cry! You have your dignity save with me!" She smirked.

"A-Ah... Okay then..." I looked away, still with a huge blush on my face. Then I felt a cold touch against my butt, my blush then went bigger and my temperature went up. I turned my head around and saw Rika's finger on top of my butt. "R-RIKA!" I yelped with a vein on my head, "Dafuq are you doing?!"

"Hehe! Sorry Haruna!" She winked as she takes a step back, "I couldn't help myself! I mean seriously, you have a hot booty! And once I see a hot booty, I start to drooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool~"

"Ah..." I sweatdropped, "Touch that ass of mine again and you'll get killed by Onii-chan in the morning..."

"I won't! I won't!" She winked, "Anyway, turn around, I need to zip your costume..." She said.

"Uh... Okay..."

* * *

Finally! I'm done! Rika finally putted the suit on me! And must I say, I look good~

The maid costume looks just the way I designed, but it had a little more frills here and there. And bows are everywhere! It looks more like a lolita gothic dress than a maids uniform if you ask me. But damn! I look cute!

"Uwaaaaaaaah! It looks cute Rika! Thanks!" I thanked.

"No prob!" She replied, "It was nothing! Really! Besides, I did all that for the class!"

"Even so, I really like it!" I flashed a bright smile.

"It's not complete though... Come here Haruna, I forgot to add a few adjustment!" She proclaim as she walks over to me. She then pulls a white cat ear bandana and putted it on top of me. She then took a white cat tail thingy with a yellow BELL attached to it, crouches down to my skirt and hangs it on my panties. "There! Now, you are officially CUTE!' She exclam as she hands me a mirror. I took it and saw me. And I am... a cat...

"W-Wow... I'm a cat..." I sweatdropped.

"Yup! And nothing is more cuter than a half-cat-half-human girl!"

"R-Really?"

"No doubt!" She grinned, "By the way, do you mind wearing that for the whole day?"

"E-EH?! THE WHOLE DAY?! WHY? MY SHIFT IS TOMORROW!"

"Well, your not going to work, Your just going to walk around school with that on!"

"Why me?" I asked.

"Well your shift doesn't start until tomorrow! And despite our location, we can't get customers! We need advertisement baby!" She screamed as she forms a fist with fire in her eyes.

"Um... If that's what you want then... Okay..." I nodded nervously.

_Click!_

"Eh?" I turn my head around, and there I saw the four boys with grins on their faces. And Tsunami had his phone camera pointed towards me.

"Nice~" Tsunami winked.

"You look nice Haruna-san!" Toramaru exclaim.

"Eh, not bad..." Kogure shrugged.

"Well I think you look really cute Haruna-san!" Tachimukai claim with a slight blush on his face. I guess I look nice in the maid suit...

"Ah, thanks..." I sweatdrop, "Shouldn't you guys get changing too?"

"Nah! My shift starts tomorrow!" Tsunami replied, "And so is Toramaru's!"

"Un!" Toramaru nodded.

"Oh... Okay..."

"Ooh! It's 6.25! We need to get ready! The school's fest is starting soon! Come on guys! There are still a few things that I haven't putted up yet! Help me!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

Whew... I'm back Mr. Diary... Finally, we finished preparing the class... And our school's 'Retust' have opened! Yay!

And it is now 8.30. Man! It is so crowded in here! all I can see are just peoples back! I don't even know where I am right now! The halls are full with humans! Humans! HUMANS! Seriously! I can't look! And my maid uniform is all ruffled up! And by cat tail's bell won't stop ringing! Ugh! I can't believe this!

I bet that dozens of class cafe's are filled with nothing but customers!

Well, I can't stay in this sea of crowds forever! I gotta swim my way out!

Yosh! Let's go!

Excuse me! Coming through! Ouch! Watch the hand! Hey! No running in the halls! Gwaaah! Don't spill your food all over me! Bwaaaaaaah! Soy sauce! Ketchup! Ah! Chili in my eye! CHILI IN MY EYE! It burns! IT BURNS! Akh! My skirt! Stop puling it you squirt! Don't play with my tail! Gah! Rika will explode once she sees this!

_BAM!_

Pant... Pant... Pant... Finally... I'm free from... the crowds... Cough! Thank god!

"Gah! That was I close one!" I exclaim loudly.

"What was a close one?" Suddenly Atsuya's face appeared in front of me, making me jump a little.

"BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! YOUR ATSUYA!" I shrieked.

"Yup, I'm Atsuya." He nodded, "And this is Nagumo." He pointed at his back, revealing a familiar tulip-headed person behind him.

"Hello." He greeted in a normal-like tone, letting me let out a tiny tiny sweatdrop above my head.

"Uh, hi..." I greeted back, "Mind me asking, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Um, participating in the school festival? What else would we do?" Atsuya raised an eye brow, "Welcome to our lover-dovey test game class anyway..."

"Lovey-dovey game?" I tilted my head, I then stood up and examine the class which I entered. And everything is colored with bright red and sunny yellow. I noticed that Atsuya and Nagumo-san are NOT wearing the school uniform. Their wearing a yellow shirt with red lines on the sides. The shirt also had a painted green heart around the chest area. I guess that I entered their class room. "Ah... Wow... I'm... here..."

"Yes, yes you are." Nagumo replied, "What are you doing here anyway? This class booth is for couples you know..."

"I know!" I nodded, "But it's really crowded outside! I want to rest up for a bit until the crowds go down! I mean seriously, Have you look how stiff it is there?!"

"Uh, no." Both boys claim, making me made an animefell.

"Anyway," Atsuya cleared his throat, "We now know that why your here, but What the heck are you wearing? A ghost outfit?"

"Uh, no... This is a maid's outfit.." I sweatdropped, "My class is doing a maids and butlers cafe you see..."

"Oh? A maids outfit? You serious? It really looks like a ghost outfit to me though... With all that bloody things on your apron and that weird cat ears popping out of your head..." said Nagumo.

"Same here... I agree..." Atsuya agreed with a a nod.

"Well, I got bumped by a few peoples in the halls and their food clashed to my clothes..." I claim, "Ugh! My costume is now ruined! What am I suppose to do now?" I cried as I drop to the floor, "What am I going to do? Me and Rika worked hard on this costume!"

"Don't worry!"

"When it's all about costumes-"

"-we can fix it!" A group of three voices showed up, making all three of our heads (Mine, Nagumo's, and Atsuya's) to turn around. There, we saw three girls standing in power ranger like poses. One was tall (and has big cow boobs!) and had this beautiful greenish-bluish hair, she also wears glasses and the same uniform as Nagumo's/Atsuya's but she wore a short mini-tight skirt! So sexy! One of them was in an average height and had big marine blue eyes and pink hair, her uniform was the same as he previous ones, but she had a long black sleeved shirt under it. And one of them was really really really short! AND CUTE! She looks like an elementary student! Her hair is dark marron and she has light brown eyes. Like everybody else in the room, she wears the same uniform. And she wore a some sort of traditional hat (I don't know what the name is) on.

"Oh, An, Honoka, Konko..." Nagumo called, "What are you girls doing here? Your shifts doesn't start until Thursday..."

"That is true-"

"-But as students from class 2-F-"

"-We have to at least stand by, what if something horrible happens in an unknown situation when we're not here?" The girl with boobs ask with a voice full of drama.

"Like what?" Atsuya ask sarcastically as he raise an eye brow.

"Like that!" The short girl screeched as sh points her finger towards me.

"Eeeeeeh?! M-Me?!"

"Yeah! You!" The girl with the pink hair nodded, "I mean look at you! Your dirty as a cat who have fallen down the mud!" She pointed out, "A girl would never want to look like a trashed retard!"

"A t-trashed... r-retard..." I eye twitched.

"Well, to be honest, you do look like a trashed retard..." Nagumo said plainly.

"AM SO NOT!"

"But you do miss! Come! Let us do a make-over!" The shortie scout cheered as she pulls me behind some curtainized wall.

"WHOA! OOPH! OW!"

"You okay miss?"

"Yea... uh... I'm fine thanks..." I replied, "Augh, What are you guys going to do with me?"

"Oh nothing~ Just a little make over~" The pink girl smirked, "Honoka! Time to undress her!" She command.

"Haii!" The green haired girl known as Honoka saluted, She then shows her fingers and dips it inside my costume. and ripped it...

"KYAAAAAAAA! NOOOOOOOOOOO! THIS IS THE SECOND TIME FOR ME BEING UNDRESSED BY SOMEONE ELSE!" I cried, and I swear I heard someone (or two) chocked after I let out my last sentence.

"Hold still miss!" The tiny girl said as she holds my leg. She then hopped to my shoulder and puts a blind fold to it.

"GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I CAN'T SEE! WHO TURNED OFF THE LIGHTS?! I'M BLIND!"

"HOLD STILL MISS!"

"Almost finished! ... There!" Honoka exclaim.

"What did you do to my outfit?!"

"We ripped it to shreds and replaced it with a better one~" A voice chimmed.

"T-That doesn't sound good..." I gulped. I then felt being pushed out of the curtainized wall and heard a few gasps. Sigh... This cannot be good...

"We now welcome you, one of our makeover victims, the one and only-!" The girl paused, "Uh, mind us askng, what's your name sugar pie?"

"Uh... Haruna..."

"THE ONE AND ONLY HARUNA!" The voice continued.

"I don't know what you guys did to me... But it doesn't sound very good..." I sweatdropped.

"Trust us! It'll be fine!" A voice giggled. A force of six hands then pushed me to somewhere, and my blind fold then got pulled out. My eyes shimmered as I looked up to the dazzling light that showered above me, (Okay, what the heck did I just wrote? XD) and there I saw a mirror (There we go, my writing format is now back.). And in that mirror, uh... I saw myself in a stupid yet sexy and revealing hostess cat costume. My face flashed red, I saw Nagumo and Atsuya on the corner of the room, and both of their ears were blushing (And yes, ears can blush... go goggle it).

"What... the... heck... am... I... wearing..." I groaned.

"A cat costume!" All three girls exclaim harmoniously.

"Ugh... I think I'm gonna die..." I grumbled.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeh? Why die now? You look a little too beautiful to die!" Honoka chuckled as she scribbles my hair.

"Yeah! Don't die now!"

"I was being sarcastic..." I glared, "Who are you girls anyway?"

"Honoka!"

"An!"

"And Konko!" All three girls greeted as they posed another pose, "We are the school's fashionista and fashion police! Honoka, An and Konko! Or known by the group called HAK!"

"Okay... then..." I sweatdropped, "Uh... Listen, I appreciate you girls for tiring up my costume and dressing me up like a hostess..." I said sarcastically, "Thank you so very much..."

"YOUR WELCOME!" the group chimmed.

"Ah... yeah... Anyway, I think the crowd has slowed down. So I guess I'd better get going."

"Wait! Otonashi!" Nagumo stood up.

"Eh? Nagumo-san?"

"Ano... Here, take this with you..." He said quite embarrassed as he took a hand made card full of glitters, sparkles, and hearts on it and gave it to me.

"Hm? What's this Nagumo-san?"

"It's um... One of our stupid lovey-dovey things we do here on our booth... It's something called the premium exclusice lovey-dovey card for couples... Come back here anytime with a partner and you guys will get a special treatment of being served in the school's roof top." He explained with a slight blush, "You can really bring anyone... And this card only lasts until friday, So here..."

"Oh! Thanks Nagumo-san! Maybe I'll invite Onii-chan!"

"That's good..." He flashed a warm smile, he then lets his palm landed on the top of me and pats me gently, "You go do that..."

* * *

And so, My journey in that classroom ended... Not only that, the crowd also have decreased a little bit... I can walk with no worries (minus the fact that people are watching me with huge blushes on their face)... I am now walking back in the halls Mr. Diary! Yay! Booths are everywhere, and by mean everywhere, I mean everywhere... Which reminds me, who should I invite to the lovey-dovey thing with me? Hmm...

Oh looks! We're in the second building! I did not realize that!

Well, since we're here, let's check Touko's cafe!

Time to go to the third floor of her class!

_Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!_

First floor!

_Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Second floor!

_Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Third floor!

Okay! Here we are! Now time to head to her cafe!

* * *

**Me : Okay, That's all for this chapter! Terribly sorry! It's horribly short and I see tons of mistakes here and there, but I'm too lazy to fix it... I promise, the next one will be extravaganza! Damn, Why won't my english skills help me on writing fics?! Oh well~ And here I am to say, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE 1K+ VIEWS! THIS FIC IS JUST A CRAP OF MY MIND THAT I CREATED AND PLANNED TO DESTROY! but since it has reached 1000 views, I will never, And I mean EVER delete this fic. And like you read above, Haruna is going to go on a SUPER DELUXE EXCLUSIVE LUXURIOUS LOVEY-DOVEY BOOTH with a certain someone...  
**

**And that certain someone will be... **

**Dunn dunn dunnnn!**

**YOU DECIDE!**

**I still haven't showed a few more chara in this fic! So sorry!**

**But in the meanwhile, you guys get to choose the pair...**

**I've made a new poll in my profile, so you can either vote there or vote in this review box down below~**

**And in the last poll, ATSUYA GOT THE MOST VOTES FOR HARUNA! So, yeah, maybe that pairing will appear in some of the fics... But I still support SuzuHaru though~**

**That's all folks! Good day and good bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, Touko's class is just around the corner. Even so, I'm not quite sure where. The crowd here is so... well... TALL! It's as if I'm a turtle in a tiger's cave! Can't see anything but people's back! Geez!

And more worst, My cat suit is revealing! GWAH!

_Thud!_

Ugh... ouch... That hurt... T^T

I hate falling down! It feels bad!

Agh! Why can't I be careful?! Stupid legs!

Sigh... Well this is life...

Anyway, the halls might be 0.87% empty, but people just kept coming so it's getting crowded again! How I hate walking in the halls! This feels like a human tsunami if you ask me! No offense Tsunami...

I've been walking for minutes and still, I haven't found Touko's class! I'm in the second building on the third floor, and you will not believe how cramped it is here!

Bah! I might ran out of oxygen if I stay here any longer! I might faint for god sake!

Oh why... Why is the third floor so crowded?

...

...

...

I don't know!

Byu! Bah! This cat costume isn't helping me either... This costume is just the least thing that I would want to wear in a place like this... It's crowded, but this place is breezy! I mean, I kind feel the wind tickling my back with it's power! Gah! So cold!

Why can't I wear something less revealing?

...

...

...

I don't know!

Right now, there's only one thing left that I need to do... That is, find at least another checkpoint (class/room) for me to rest in... Doesn't matter where! All right is to get away from this hall of hell!

Trust me, You do NOT want to be stuck in a hall like this one...

Well, there's no class on my right, nor left... There's only plain wall with dozens of numerous posters attached to it... 'Retust' posters to be exact... And their everywhere, their almost blocking the light from the windows... Brrr, no wonder it's so cold here... =3="

Ah! I see a banner! I don't know what the banner says cause, well, it's crowded here!

But now's my chance! My one and only chance to escape from this... HELLISH HALL!

Just need the right time to barge in to the room/class and I'm free from this hall for temporary!

Wait for it...

Wait for it...

Wait for it...

...

...

...

...

...

...

NOW!

_Swish! Bam! Crash! Thud!_

... Ouch... ;_;

That hurt... really bad...

Well at least I'm free from that deathly halls! I'm still alive!

"At least I can still breath in instead of lacking oxygen out in the halls!"

_Chlick!_

"Eh?"

Huh? What was that? Did I heard a locking sound from the door? Seriously, what happened? Did somebody locked it?

And there was a moment of curiosity... Suspicion started to grow inside me, So I walked up to the door and studied I carefully and cautiously. I putted my hand on the knob and tried to turn it. But it won't nudge... Is it really locked?

"T-That's strange..." I mumbled while dripping cold sweats, "Did somebody accidentally locked me in here?!" I questioned myself. "But this is the school's festival! Why would anybody lock a room in the middle of the day?" I whispered.

I turned my back, and there I see nothing. Literally...

It's all black... There's no desks, chairs, black board, or even a scrap of paper... It's pretty dark too, The windows are blocked with various posters outside, So I can't see that well either...

Though, it was really creepy... It's pretty cold in here too, and yet, there's no air conditioner in this class...

"Weird..." I murmured as I wrap my hands around my shoulder, "Well, I guess my plan of going in here is a pretty bad idea..."

I regretted, I guess it is a bad idea... It's kinda scary here, and it's breeze are colder than the outside's breeze...

"Achhooo!" I sneezed, "Wow, it's so cold in here... I might catch a cold if I stay any longer..." I whimpered, "Achoo!"

Oh god, it's too cold here... And dark... I don't think I should stay here, I gotta get out!

I once again turn myself around to face the door... And for some reason, the door's material seems to change from soft wood into an old and hard black wood. And it has words carving on it...

**_Please... Don't go now... _**

**_Save me..._**

**_... H.. A... R... U... N... A..._**

"E-Eh? W-What?" I stuttered, "What is this? Some sort of sick joke?" I said with fear burning up. Even so, I didn't care nor I won't pay any attention to it. I again place my hand above the knob and twist it. But still, nothing... I then try pushing and pulling the door, but nothing happens.

"H-HELP! ANYONE! I'M TRAPPED!" I screamed as I hit the poor door several times, "CAN ANYONE HERE ME?!"

Ugh, no response.. What's going on here?

"Okay, who ever did this, it's not funny! Now let me out of here!" I cried.

No response...

"What's going on?"

Okay, stay calm Haruna... Calm down, somebody is just trying to pull you leg, that's all...

...

...

...

Right?

Well, staring at the door won't do me any good... I should try and find something to open it... But this place is all empty... I don't think that I might find anything useful in this room... But maybe, maybe there is something in here...

"Okay, doing something is better than doing nothing... Remember that Haruna... So maybe you should do SOMETHING useful than standing here like a complete scardy cat!" I said to myself, "Better save than sorry!"

And so, I cleared my mind and focused on a target. And I have 3 options, Either I find a key to open this door, find a weapon to destroy it, or cry like a baby while munching through my fingers. Okay, maybe the third option wasn't necessary...

Okay, time to brave up and search in this room!

Again, I turn my whole body around and some sort of a wooded teachers desk in the edge of the room.

"A desk?" I tilted my head, "Is that there before I came?" I asked.

Suspicion then grew further inside me. I walked closer to that desk while pushing my fear away. And that desk was quite plain actually, it only had 3 drawers.

"Maybe there's something inside..." I muttered. My hand the reached to the first drawer, but my hand stopped. I hesitated. I'm too scared to know what's inside. But I then regain my confident and moved forward. I opened and I saw a photo. A photo of a young boy. "A boy?" I raised my eye brow. He had a white spiky hair with a few dangling on his shoulders, pure pitch black eyes, and a gloomy face. That boy is sitting on a swing alone. And he looks sad. Really sad... His eyes are holding back tears, and his smile was upside down like a pineapple.

"Wow, for a little boy, he looks pretty scary... And... Lonely..." I mumbled, I then putted that picture above the desk and moved to the next drawer. I opened it, and I saw a flash light and a gun. "Huh? A flash light? and a gun" I asked curiously, "I don't know why these are here, but I'll just keep them just in case..." I said to myself as I picked the two objects. And to be honest, the gun was pretty heavy, maybe it's loaded or something.

_"That's not pretty useful though..."_

"Whu?" I turned my head around, "Did I heard something? Hmm... Probably just my imagination... Anyway, on to the next drawer..." I gulped as sweats starts dripping down from my chin. I gently opened it and lure my hand inside it. I'm guessing that this drawer have something really scary inside it that will scare the heck out of me. Finally, my hand reached something. It was tiny, and hard. It felt like I'm holding some sort of plastic thingy. I took a deep breath and dared my hand to pull it out. And the unsuspected happened...

It wasn't anything scary..

It was... some sort of plastic robotic action figure...

"Huh?"

The action figure really looked like one of those gundam thingies, but this is different. The model seems like a girl version of a gundam. It had a black armor and a black hat thingy with black and golden wings, it had a red and white handkerchief on it's chest, and two plastic guns on it's hand.

"What is this thing doing here in all places?" I eye twitched, "It's so weird... It looks a bit familiar though, maybe I'll keep this..." I giggled as I place the gundam on my shoulder, "Hey! It sticks!" I laughed as the tiny gundam stand.

Well, I didn't find anything that will help me and open the door... But I found some cool treasures! (minus the picture of the emo looking kid...) But I think the loaded gun will work!

_Tap tap tap tap..._

"Okay wooden ugly old door..." I grinned, "You have locked me here, and now, I want to meet my little friend called gun..." I smirked as I show the door my awesome looking loaded gun, "And Mr. Gun, meet Mr. door..."

I then pointed the gun toward the knob, and...

_Squirt!_

The gun starts spraying vanilla frosting to the knob...

"Wait, what?!" I yelped as the gun starts spraying the unexpected, "Why is this spraying frosting?!" I shrieked, "I know it's heavy, but I didn't expect this to happen!" I exclaim.

_"He he he..."_

"E-Eh? What was that?" I jumped while looking through the room with eyes scattered everywhere, but still, I saw nothing but the previous desk. "Huh? Did I hear something?" I said while scratching my head, "Is my imagination going wild again?"

_"I'm not quite sure, but I'm right over here... Haruna..." _The voice called.

"W-Who's there?!" I jumped, "I uh... I have a gun that shoots vanilla frosting! And I'm not afraid to use it!" I announced while pointing my gun in front of me.

_"That doesn't work on me... Vanilla frosting can't hurt me..."_

"S-SHUT UP!" I demanded, "Just tell me your name! W-Where are you anyway?!"

_"I'm... right here... Can't you see me?"_

"Uh... No... I can't..." I claim.

_"I'm right here... use your flash light... maybe you'll see me if you use it..."_

"A-Ah... Okay..." I nodded, I then took the flash light that I found (which is MINE!) and points it upwards. And downwards. And I pointed the flash light everywhere to find this person. But I still don't see him (He's voice is pretty low, so I'm assuming that it's a 'he'... {unless, it's Mitsuki Saiga!}).

"I've looked everywhere in this room, I can't see you..." I grumbled, "Where are you?"

_"You idiot... I'm right beside you kitty cat..." _

"Beside me?" I reviewed, I then looked to my left and I see no one. I then checked my right and I see a gloomy face with big black eyes staring at me. Which made me jump due of shock. "BYUAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Oh, I'm sorry... Did I scare you?" He ask.

"Heck yea you did!" I exclaim, "You could've just... I don't know, show up in front of me!"

"... Sorry... It's just a habit of mine..." He looked down with quite a poker face. And to be honest, this person looks a bit like the boy from the picture I saw.

"Hey... You kinda... look like that kid in that picture..." I muttered.

"What?"

"N-Nothing! Nevermind!" I said while shooking both my hands.

"Oh... Okay..." He responded so dully. Man, He really looks... gloomy...

"A-Anyway, who are you? and when did you get here?" I ask.

"Kageno..."

"Kageno... Only?" I repeat.

"Well, people often call me Kageno... So that must be my name..."

"O... Kay..." I sweatdropped, awkward much? "Anyway, I just got locked from the outside and I have never seen you when I got in... So, when did YOU got in to this tiny room?"

"Well, I was always here for your information... Before you even came in this room..." The guy known as 'Kageno' explained.

"So... You came in here before I did?" I raised my eye brow, "Then, do you have any idea what class we're in?" I asked.

"... We're in class... 2-M..." He answered.

"Oh, is this class doing a haunted house or something? I swear, you guys really got the scare out of me... This place is as creepy as creepy pasta!"

"Um... well, no..." He answered.

"Oh? um... okay then..." I said confusedly, "2-M? Wow, this school sure do have a lot of classes here, don't they?" I asked.

"... That's right... Haruna..."

"Eh?" I titled my head, "How did you-"

"School have been talking big about you... that's why I know your name..." He cutted off my sentence with an answer. Which is the answer that I was going to ask about. I was going to ask on how did he know my name, and he immediately cutted me off. Is he a stalker maybe? Ugh... Creepy... :s

"O... kay... then..." I said while sweatdropping, "Anyway, have you-"

_BAM! FLASH! THUD!_

I got cutted off again by a bright light, cutting both of us. I stepped back and covered my eyes from the bright light, and I-

* * *

"Ngggggggh... aaaaaaaarrrrgh..." I groaned.

Ah! Hello Mr. Diary! I have no idea what just happened, but I think I caught a black out and fainted! ... Somehow... The last thing that I remembered here is that I got locked inside this class called class 2-N? 2-M? Is it 2-N or 2-M? I forgot... Anyway I founded various treasures inside a desk's drawers and met this guy called Kageno, and we talked for a little bit... and then, POOF! I suddenly got teleported here in the school's garden! I'm currently lying on the ground with a familiar blue azure jacket above me (That is acting as a blanket). I must've slept here and dreamed about all of the things that happened (or not) to me... I mean seriously, I'm still wearing my maid uniform that me Rika made. And it's not crumbled or stained or anything. That means I didn't gone anywhere after I left my class.

... Weird...

That dream felt real to be honest...

With those cat costumes, and this group called HAK, and that creepy class...

...

...

...

But was it really a dream?

"Oh! Otonashi-san! Your awake!" A voice called out.

"Hmm?" I turned my head around with a questioned voice, and there I saw... Aphrodi-san! With two soda's in his hands! "Aphrodi-san!" I smiled.

"Cheesu!" He winked while sitting down next to me on the nice, warm, and soft grass. "How do you feel? You okay?"

"Hm? I feel great Aphrodi-san! I'm more than okay!" I replied cheerfully, "Your here!"

"Ahahahah," He chuckled, "Yup, I'm here!" He grinned, "Here, you must be thirsty..." He said while offering one of the cans of soda's to me (it's coca cola by the way~).

"Uwaaaaah! Arigatou Aphrodi-san!" I chimmed happily as I took away the can of soda.

"Did you had a nice sleep?" He asked.

"Uh, Yea... I think so... But I had this strange dream, And I was wearing this awkward cat hostess costume, and I... I... It was just so weird!" I laughed.

"A-Ahahahah, I see..." He laughed (it sounded pretty fake though.), "Anyway, it's good hearing you fine, and uh... I gotta go... So, see you later, I think..."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh? Leaving already Aphrodi-san?" I asked.

"Ah, yes... Um, my grandmother just got her finger stuck in the toilet so uh... um... SEE YA!" He said while running off.

"W-Wait! Aphrodi-san! Your jacket!" I called, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaand... He's gone..." I sweatdropped, "What a weirdo..." I giggled.

Aphrodi can be really weird sometimes!

"Hm?" I felt something in my hand, My hand then went up for me to check it and I saw... That same card that Nagumo gave me in my dream... You know, that couples thing...

...

This is getting weird, that's for sure...

Well, since I can't go to Touko's class because of my stupid dream, I might as well go to Suzuno-kun's cafe...

* * *

And here we are! back in the main building! I don't know why, but it's not that crowded here... unlike in my dream, it's like crowded and we don't have a place to breathe! (I think...)

So, Suzuno-kun's class is just around the corner, just need to go straight and-

_BUMP!_

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

_Thud!_

"Ouch..." I muttered while rubbing my head, "That hurts..."

"Ugh, my head..." A voice appeared, and it was very very VERY familiar voice. I lifted my head up and guess who I saw?

"A-Atsuya-san!" I yelped while jumping from the scene.

"Eh?" He lifted his head, "Oto... nashi?" He said while looking at me with his eyes stuck on me, I can see his face turning a bit pink too.

"Uh... Atsuya-san?" I called while waving my hand in front of his face, "You dead or something?" I said. "Atsuya-san... Wake up you dummy head..." I called once again while poking his head, "Earth to Atsuya."

"Huh?" He snapped from his day dream, "Whut? Oh! Your that Otonashi girl!" He jumped.

"Ah... Your awake..." I sweardropped, "Hello..."

"Ah... Hi..." He greeted back, "Um, what are you wearing?"

Hm? He doesn't know? Didn't I told him before?

Oh right, all that was a dream... That means I haven't told him before..

"A maid costume, my class is doing a maids and butlers cafe you see..." I explained.

"You don't say..." He sweatdropped.

"Uh, are you not on your shift today Atsuya-san?"

"Um... I am, but my shift is over somehow... So I'm trying to keep myself busy by going around the school..." He explained.

"Oh! Same here! Wanna go together?" I offered with the brightest smile I can ever make.

"Huh? But, aren't you on your shift?" He raised an eye brow.

"Nah, I'm just forced to wear this... My shift doesn't start until tomorrow..." I giggled, "So, would you like to the school around with me?"

"Sure... Like an RPG game, the more people in your party, the more fun your adventure will be!" He quoted with a grin which somehow made me let out a shadow of pink on my cheeks.

"Okay then!" I laughed, "So, where do you wanna go Atsuya-san?" I asked.

"Anywhere is fine, I'm just here to eat time..." He snickered, "How about you? Where do you wanna go?"

"Well, I was planning on going to the 'Queens palace'." I replied, "We could go there! If you wanna..." I mumbled while twiddling my thumb.

"Sure! I'm bored as a sack! Might as well go there and have a tea party!" He laughed, "Well then, let's go!" He lead. "That class isn't far from here, so we'll be there in no time!" He grinned, "Come on!"

"Un!"

* * *

"Okay! Here we are!" He announced while grinning to the blank door, "Here's their cafe I've heard so much about! They said that everyone here acts like a gentlemen and lady-like right?"

"That's right!" I nodded.

"Well, if that's the case," He cleared his throat, "After you, milady..." He said while opening the door for me.

"Thanks! Uh, I mean," I corrected myself, "Why thank you kind sir..." I bowed with a little giggle.

"Ahahahah! Let's get in!" He laughed while walking in the class with me following him from the behind.

"Welcome to the Queens palace, mi madame, good sir..." Every one in the cafe (AKA waiters and waitress) greeted.

"Yo!" Atsuya greeted back, "Wazzup you english mens of the gayish army!"

"Dude!" I shrieked as I pull Atsuya's ear close to my mouth, "Dafuq are you saying!? Don't say stuff like that in a place like this!"

"Well this is an england styled cafe! I have to say something in english!" He laughed.

"...You..." I eye twitched.

"Uhum!" A voice cutted us off, we pairs then turn our heads around and guess what we saw?

"S-Suzuno-kun!" I exclaim with a blush on my face. Why wouldn't I blush? He looks like a real gentlemen with all those clothes... It was like one of those Ciel costumes from black butler! (if you know what I mean.) He looks super nice and stuff! Like a real prince!

"Madame, sir," He started, "Let me take you to your table." He said while leading a way for a table with 4 chairs. We sat on the two of them and thanked him.

"Thanks Suzuno-kun!" I smiled.

"Your welcome." He winked, "Anyway," He cleared his throat, "Today in the queens palace, we have our special queens Elizabeth parfait, the pie of wales, and of course our popular british tea. The other options are in the menu, you may choose your fate." He said in a british accent.

"Holy god brother," Atsuya laughed, "Do you really have to talk like that?"

"Pretty much..." Suzuno shrugged, "I'll get yelled at if I don't act out..."

"Aw~ Poor you~" Atsuya toned, "I feel your pain buddy, I really do..."

"Just hurry up and your already..." He glared at Atsuya.

"Heheh! Sorry!" Atsuya grinned, "Hmm... I'll just have the most expensive and the most delicious dish you got here~'

"Eh?! You serious?!" I ask in disbelief.

"Heck yea! It's a good thing that Nii-san isn't here to stop meh! Mwahahahahaha!" He laughed, making both me and Suzuno to sweatdrop.

"Well, that's one thing..." Suzuno sighed as he takes notes on his tiny notebook with his pen, "What about you Haruna?"

"Me!?" I jumped a little as I grab the menu, "Um... I'll have a... um... Oh! A hot chocolate and a strawberry shortcake would be nice!" I chimmed, "I'll have these Suzuno-kun!" I pointed out.

"One hot chocolate and one strawberry short cake, coming right up." He announced while writing in his notebook, "Is it okay if you guys wait here for about 9 minutes or so?"

"Heck no!"

"Atsuya-san..." I glared.

"I'm just joking!" Atsuya rolled his eyes, "Jeez, calm your nose down gurl..." He mumbled.

"Ah..." Suzuno sweatdrop, "Okay then, I'll be back later..." He said while bowing, he then turn his back soldier style and walks away.

"Ugh..." I facepalmed myself, "Are you always like this when your in a cafe?"

"Sometimes... It depends whether nii-san is there or not... If he's not, I'll drink until I pass out~" He said while leaning down to his seat.

"DRINK?!" I shrieked.

"Yup, water can kill you if you drink to much you know that?"

"HECK YES! ALCOHOLS CAN KILL YOU MAN! DON'T DRINK!"

"Alcohols?" He tilted his head, "Who says anything about alcohol? Not me... I just said that if you drink to much water, and by mean water, and I mean mineral water, you'll die..." He explained.

"Liar! Mineral water can't kill us!" I pointed out, "It's healthy! Nice and healthy! It can't kill us!"

"It can!" He fought back, "We can die because of drinking to much mineral water!"

"Proof it!" I said with head held high.

"Well," He stopped as he reached his Iphone. He goes to google and types a few words. 'Can mineral water kill people?' he typed. And the answer was shown on the screen page of his Iphone. "HA! Mineral water CAN kill people! In your face woman!" He said while showing his Iphone to me.

"Nggggghhh..." I moaned, "Fine! You win! See if I care!" I scoffed.

"Heh?" He stared blankly at me, "Your... Mad at me?"

"Hmph!"

"Aw come on!" He frowned, "I just showed you that I was right all along! and besides, you were wrong kitty cat!"

"Don't call me that!" I glared.

"... Are you really mad at me?" He frowned deeply while looking down.

"Atsuya-san?" I turned my head.

"It's okay... You don't need to apologize... I know your mad at me..." He mumbled, Oh god! I guess I showed a wrong action!

"A-Ah! Atsuya-san! N-No! I'm not mad at you!" I laughed, "AHAHAHAHA! See? I'm laughing! I'm not mad! I'M NOT MAD!"

"... Just admit that you hate me..." He responded with a gloomy tone.

"W-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I DON'T HATE YOU ATSUYA-SAN! I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU! I'LL DO ANYTHING! COME ON!" I exclaim while patting his back.

"Heh, Anything?" He reviewed while lifting his head with a dirty lookin' smirk. THAT AKA UNKO! I'VE BEEN TRICKED!

"Atsuya-san! You were faking all that?!" I asked furiously.

"Pretty much~" He smirked, "So... Anything?~"

"Mou! No!" I replied while hitting his shoulder, "I won't do anything for you! You pig head! (Hey! A new nickname! His hair is pink and I call him a pig head! That nickname does make sense right?)"

"Aw! Come on Otonashi!" He said while pulling my arm with his right hand, and his left hand tickling my neck.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! AH! STOP IT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! ATSUYAAAAAAAAAA!" I laughed.

"Only if you do it for me!" He said as he continues to tickle my stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! NEVAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AHAH! AH! AH! MY STOMACH!"

"That's it! Laugh your butt out Otonashi! Feel the tickle! Mwahahahahahahaha!" He laughed madly while torturing me with his deadly tickling fingers.

"Uhum!" The familiar voice cutted us again, and it was Suzuno-kun with our meals! That was fast!

"Whoa! Suzuno-kun! That was fast!" I said in shock.

"I had to make it as soon as I can..." He mumbled.

"What?"

"A-Ah! Er, nothing! Forget I said nothing!" Suzuno stuttered, "Anyway, here's your orders. For Haruna, our special hot chocolate and princess strawberry cake." He said while putting down my orders in front of me.

"Damn! These looks delicious Suzuno-kun!" I exclaim.

"I hope you like it." He smiled.

"What about my order buddy?!" Atsuya grumbled, making Suzuno-kun let out a sigh.

"And of course, for Atsuya, our luxurious husky banana split." He sighed while putting down a giant (And I'm not kidding here) Banana split sunday in front of us. I looked at the sunday with eyes full of shock, while Atsuya started drooling over the table.

"HOLY MOTHER OF BARRELS! THIS THING IS HUGE!" Atsuya yelped while examining the ice cream.

"Well, this is our most expensive dish in our cafe." Suzuno said quite dully while leaning back to the wall.

"WHO CARES?! THIS BABY LOOKS LIKE IT COULD USE SOME MUNCHING! I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH THIS COST!" Atsuya exclaimed while pouring down chocolate syrup on it. Wait... where the heck did he got the chocolate syrup?!

"Are you seriously going to eat this all by yourself?!" I shrieked at the pig head.

"HELL YEA! YOLO! " He exclaim loudly, "Itadakdimassu!" He prayed as he starts munching through the special sunday.

"Oh geez, you eat like a pig..." Suzuno sweatdrop.

He's a real pig head alright, I have to agree with that...

"Well, I don't want the cake to crumble, so I better eat it..." I mumbled, "Itadakdimassu!" I prayed as I grab the silver spoon on my right. I then dip the spoon to the strawberry sponge cake and took a full spoon of the cake. Without a second to waste, I took it and place the missing cake piece into my mouth!

"Ngyu!" I squealed.

"Is it good?" Suzuno asked quite concern.

"It's more than good! It's spectacular! I love it!" I chimmed while jabbing more pieces from the strawberry short cake.

"Well that's a relief..." Suzuno chuckled, "I'm glad you liked it. I made it myself.."

"Really?!" I asked in disbelief.

"Yup, I was the one who made Atsuya's too..." He pointed out.

"Well! Munch munch! It's good Suzuno! Munch munch! Thanks!" Atsuya grinned with a mouth full of ice cream.

"Ah... your welcome..." Suzuno replied with a sweatdrop above his head.

After we finished our conversation, Me and Atsuya kept on eating our meal. It was really delicious! (The cake that is) I can't really stop myself from eating it! It taste... heavenly! Suzuno stayed with us while we were eating cause that's what the services here do. So yea... BUT I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE SERVICE! THIS CAKE IS WAAAAAY MORE VALUABLE THAN MY OWN COMFORT! I MEAN LOOK AT THIS CAKE! IT'S SO SO SO SOOOOOOOO GOOD!

"Fuuh! I'm done!" I announced with a satisfied smile plastered on my face, "Wow, that outta be the BEST and MOST TASTIEST cake I have ever ate!"

"Heheheh..." Suzuno let out a chuckle.

"Eh? Suzuno-kun? What's wrong?" I raised an eye brow.

"Y-Your face..." He pointed out while trying to hold his laughter. I didn't know why he's laughing, so I touched my face and I felt tons of creams and cake frosting stuck on my face which made me blush.

"T-The cream!" I yelped while hiding my face away from the two boys with my hands.

"Ahahahah! You look so cute Haruna!" Suzuno laughed, making my blush go bigger.

"H-Hey! It's not funny!" I yelled with a red face.

"Hm?" Atsuya glanced his eyes towards me, "Holy g- Otonashi! What happened to you?!" He screeched while pointing his index finger towards me, "You look like a creamy monster!"

"Waaaah! Don't say that!" I cried.

"But you actually do Haruna!" Suzuno agreed.

"No! I don't want to be a creamy monster!"

"Awh god... What are you? A dog or a girl?" Atsuya ask while shooking his heads, "Girls don't eat food until their face is covered up... And you should know that... We're eating in a cafe where lady-like girls and gentlemen boys eat, and your embarrassing me for eating like that..."

"I'm sorry!" I cried as I hid my face again.

"Oh geez, just get over here..." He called.

"Uh, okay..." I nodded as I walked up my chair and to Atsuya. He then pulled my head close, pulled out a napkin and starts cleaning my face. "A-Atsuya-san?" I blushed.

"Hold still, I'm still cleaning your face..." He said as he continues to clean it with a face full of attention.

"Ah... Okay..." I whispered. As he cleans my face with a napkin (Which he has) I felt a very unpleasant stare/glare. It was a really cold glare, maybe from one of Atsuya's fan girls. I told him to stop and let me clean it myself, but he refuses. So we were stuck in that pose (with my head bending down to Atsuya and his hands on my face) for about 2-3 minutes.

"There... Done..." He said as he let go of his grip from me, "Good as new!" He grinned.

"Ah! Arigatou Atsuya-san!" I thanked with a gentle smile.

"Yeah... Thanks a lot Atsuya..." Suzuno stepped up with a death glare pointing up to Atsuya.

"No problem!" He smirked, "But eat properly with lady-like manners next time okay Haruna?"

"Eh? Haruna?" I reviewed.

There was a moment of silence...

...

...

...

"Did you just called me with my first name?" I asked.

"Oh shoot!" Atsuya closed his mouth, "Sorry Otonashi! I didn't mean to!" He apologized.

"N-No... it's okay..." I shook my hand, "Really... it's just... it feels kinda new for you to call me with Haruna..." I explained with a slight blush.

"A-Ah... Really?"

"Y-Yea..." I nodded, "You know, it's really okay for you to call me Haruna..."

"Ah... sure... Haruna..." He nodded with a blush.

"Alright you two..." Suzuno interrupted, "I just want to remind you guys that this is not a free food cafe, so you guys need to pay." He reminded.

"Ah, right..." I nodded, "How much is the hot chocolate and the cake?"

"The hot chocolate is 3 dollars, while the cake is 12 bucks. So that makes it 15 dollars."

"15? That's pretty cheap!" I giggled, "It's a good thing that I've been saving a lot... here!" I smiled while handing over the exact same amount of money.

"Thanks." Suzuno thanked as he takes away my money.

"How about this Suzuno? How much for my banana split?" Atsuya asked.

"Oh that... that'll be..." Suzuno paused as he checks his notebook, "32 dollars..."

"Oh okay, I got th-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Atsuya freaked, "32 DOLLARS?! YOU SERIOUS?!"

"Heck yea I am..." Suzuno nodded, "It was hard to make a jumbo king sized banana split you know..." He added.

"B-But I can't afford that!"

"You were the one who wanted to eat the most expensive food here dude..." Suzuno sweatdropped, "You just dug your own grave..."

"Oh craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaap..." Atsuya groaned, "Nii-san would totally kill me... Ah! That's right!" He suddenly snapped, "Hey Haruna,"

"Yea?"

"You've got money right? Mind me borrowing some?"

"WHUT?! NO! NO! I'VE BEEN SAVING MY MONEY FOR WEEKS TO GET THESE! I CAN'T PAY YOU!"

"Please! I need it! I'll repay you double if you do it!" He cried.

"NO!"

"PLEASE!"

"NO!"

"COME ON!"

"NO!"

"I'LL PAY YOU TRIPLE HARUNA!"

"STILL NO! HOW WOULD I KNOW IF YOU REALLY PAY BACK?!"

"... Actually, I won't..."

"GRRRRRRRRRRRR! STILL NO!"

"AW COME ON HARUNA!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"NO!"

"YES! wait, what?!"

"Haha! You lose!" He teased, making my blood to boil.

"Aw poopy..." I pouted, "Fine, I'll pay it for you..."

"Waii~ Yey~ Arigatou Haruna-chan~ Waii~ Waii~" He said in a girly tone while posing.

"Oh god, why did I came here with him of all people?" I facepalmed myself with eyes full of regrets, I then took out almost every penny I had and gave it to Suzuno with a frown, "Here you go Suzuno-kun... I'm not quite sure how much I took... so here, and keep the change..."

"... You know what," Suzuno smiled, "You keep your money Haruna..."

"Eh?! But the money and the school field trip! If I don't pay you won't go to the field trip togethe-"

"Don't worry..." He patted my head, "It's okay, really... I tell you what, that banana split is on the house... I'll pay..." He smiled.

"R-REALLY?!" I jumped.

"Sure." He nodded.

"OMG! THANK YOU SO MUCH SUZUNO-KUN!" I screeched as I hug him, "I promise, I'll pay you back!" I said while grinning wildly happy.

"Sure you will..." He said while stroking my hair... gently... Which made me feel really warm...

"Well uh," Atsuya stepped on, "You guys... um... don't hug up in front of all of us guys..."

"A-Ah! I'm sorry!" I blushed as I break away from Suzuno, "S-Sorry Suzuno..."

"Nah, don't worry, I get hugged a lot... so yea..." He shrugged, "Anyway, there's still plenty of other cafe's, booth's and play's that your missing. You can't just stay here doing nothing, go outside and explore the school more." He suggested.

"Oh yeah, Nii-san told me to bring lunch for him while practicing for their play.. I better go and see him!" Atsuya rushed out.

"W-Wait! Atsuya-san! ... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand, he's gone..." I sweatdropped, "Geez, that guy..."

"Well, you better get going and go after him Haruna." Suzuno advised.

"But what about you?"

"I have to work, I'll catch up later."

"Ah, okay then. See you later Suzuno-kun!"

* * *

**Me : I'M SO SO SO SO SO SORRY GANG! IT'S SO SHORT AND HAS TONS OF MISTAKES HERE AND THERE! I wanted to publish it as soon as I can, and I was in a rush while making this too! I'll just go and wait for the reviews. Don't forget to vote the poll people! Ciao~**


End file.
